


Tainted Love

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Verse, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: You never think horrible events can happen to you. You always assume that things like house fires, car wrecks, and rape will happen to the next person but never you. But when they do happen to you, your entire world can come crashing down.And that's exactly what young university student and Omega, Hachimenroppi, thought. There may be a serial rapist, but that type of thing could never happen to him. And even if it did, he was on his suppressants. He'd be fine. Right?





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> So just going on record that in some ABO’s, they considered the alpha, beta, omega rank as a gender. That sounds better than just a rank so I went with that this fic.
> 
> So, this fic is very adult rated. I implore you to read the tags and take them to the enth degree of what they mean. At least, to me, this fic is very bad—bad as in very rated R. So if relatively real-life applications make you uncomfortable, don't read.
> 
>  I am SO SORRY about the length. I planned for this to be a relatively lengthy one-shot. Realized it was 50000+ words, which is way too lengthy, and decided to try and make it a chapter story. Found out there were no chapter breaks for the sequence of events without screwing up the entire tone. So this shall remain a one-shot. I am sorry! Please read it if the tags haven't scared you off. I'm sorry and thank you~!

 

 

“G-Good afternoon, Roppi-san.” Tsukishima said, taking his shoes off in the genkan.

“Sup.” Hachimenroppi didn’t look at Tsuki. He sat at the kitchen table, looking at a piece of paper. “Did you get what I asked?”

“Yeah.” Tsuki held up the grocery bags.

Roppi nodded. “How much was it?”

“¥3,680.” ($36.80)

Roppi glowered in confusion. He finally looked at Tsuki. “Let me see the receipt.”

Tsuki walked over, rustling through one of the bags. He pulled out the slip of paper and held it out to the black-haired man. Roppi took it, his red eyes scrutinizing the receipt. He let out a growl before putting it down.

“Alright then.”

Roppi then grabbed a small orange envelope. He opened it and pulled out ¥3,700. He held the amount out to Tsukishima.

“Ho-how much do you have left?” Tsuki asked.

“Don’t worry about that.”

“If-if you d-don’t have enough, you-you don’t have to—”

“Stuttering.”

Tsuki clamped his mouth shut.

“I’ll be fine,” Roppi said. “I get my benefits next week.”

“H-how much?”

“¥58,000 something.” ($580)

“Is-is that en-enough?”

“Rents only ¥15,000 ($150). Light bill is ¥6,400 ($640) this month. I just got my suppressants, so I don’t have to waste money on that.”

“Wh-what about your phone?”

“I’ll get a ¥2,000 ($20) card.”

“…O-okay. But…um, you-you know, Roppi-san…”

“Hm?”

“I’m an Alpha. I-I have no shortage of money, so you-you don’t have to pay me back…”

“No.”

“B-but—”

“I said no.” Roppi glared at him. “I don’t need a sugar daddy.”

“It-it’s not su-sugar—”

“And if I get comfortable with the idea of using you without paying back? I could take advantage of you! You’re stupid enough to never notice it too.”

Roppi stood. Tsuki couldn’t bring himself to reply so he just watched the smaller man. Roppi grabbed the grocery bags from the blond and went about putting the items away.

Tsuki stepped back, pressing himself against the wall and let out a sigh.

**_‘Roppi-san has the pride of an Alpha but the body of an Omega. He deserves so much more than…this.’_ **

Tsuki glanced around the small 1K apartment. Small doesn’t do the word justice. It would be more appropriate to call it cramped. The dining table Roppi had been sitting at took up most of the kitchen space, just leaving enough room to not be in the way of the cupboards or fridge. The chair he had been sitting in was pressed to the wall with only just enough room to squeeze his legs out of the gap. There were only two doors, one leading to the bedroom and the other leading to the bathroom.

The water closet and the bathroom being one and the same was the first of many culture shocks Tsuki got from hanging out with Hachimenroppi. Tsukishima met the poor man through their college. They had been taking the same seminar Tsuki’s first year. The raven had been a recluse, never talking to anyone and failing every co-op assignment because of it. Tsukishima had heard a rumor that if he failed one more co-op assignment, Roppi would fail the class. So, the blond offered his aid to Roppi and that was all that was needed for the two to be best friends. And they were still best friends after two years.

Well, maybe not best friends. Roppi didn’t have any friends for Tsuki to compete with. With a sour disposition and purposefully avoiding socializing, Roppi was always alone until Tsuki showed up. The blond never knew why Roppi went out of his way to ignore people.

At least, until he found out that Hachimenroppi was an Omega.

It was by pure accident Tsuki found out. The college the two had been attending was filled predominantly with Alpha’s so Tsuki didn’t think much of Roppi’s gender. He assumed he was an Alpha as well. But the suppressants that fell out of Roppi’s bag while the two had been studying in the library said otherwise.

It didn’t bother Tsuki and he made that point apparent. Even going so far as to tell Roppi he admired him for making it into an elite school despite his gender. He was a very impressive individual.

Their relationship only blossomed afterwards. They were still only friends, but Tsuki was at Roppi’s house almost every day, helping him out where he saw fit. That aid didn’t go too far, as Roppi hated handouts—despite getting monthly income from the government—but at least he didn’t push Tsuki away.

Roppi finished putting the groceries away. He then turned and looked at Tsuki. “You wanna stay for dinner?”

“Um…” Tsuki looked up at him. “A-actually, I was won-wondering if um, if you’d like to go-go out today?”

“Can’t. Gotta make the rest of my cash last till next week.”

“I can p-pay for it.”

Roppi glowered at him.

“You-you can pay me back n-next week, if you wa-want.”

Roppi growled.

“We-we won’t go any-anywhere too expensive.”

Roppi grumbled. Then sighed. “Fine. Let me take my suppressant real quick.”

Tsuki smiled. “O-okay.”

Roppi turned to the cupboard by the window. Opening it, he reached up to the top shelf and pulled out a small sheet of pills. He tore a rectangle off, bent it to pop the pill out, then put it in his mouth. He swallowed without issue. He then tossed the suppressants back up onto the top shelf and closed the cupboard.

“Let’s go.” Roppi said as he grabbed his coat off the back of the couch.

* * *

“God damn, that was good!” Roppi called with enthusiasm. “That was the best steak I’ve ever had!”

“I-I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Tsuki said with a smile.

“The sautéed bell peppers were amazing! I wish I got the recipe! I’d love to remake that!”

“Y-you could probably go-google it.”

“Nah, I think I can recreate it from memory. If I ate there one more time, I’m sure I could.”

“T-then, I’ll try to take you there a-again. Wa-wanna go tomo-tomorrow?”

“…No. Just my meal was nearly 2,000 bucks ($20).”

“It was-was worth it though, ri-right?”

“…Yeah. But that’s not something we can do often. 4,000 bucks ($40) in two days is reckless.”

“O-oh…”

Roppi turned to look at him. The raven could see the lack of understanding in his expression.

 ** _‘Alpha’s have no clue what it means to live minimally.’_** Roppi tried not to show his annoyance as he unlocked his apartment door.

The two stepped inside, taking off their shoes in the genkan.

The Omega put his to-go box on the kitchen table. “I need to take a piss.”

“O-okay.”

The raven went into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, he came back to see Tsuki sitting at the table. He had turned on the small box TV that sat on the kitchen counter and was watching the news.

_“…Making this the fifth report within the last three months. Police have confirmed it is the same offender in every case. Police have advised for all Omega’s in the Ikebukuro East Gate area to practice extreme caution. All Omega’s are asked to follow a curfew and be indoors after 9p.m. unless absolutely necessary. If possible, never be alone past 9p.m. It is advised to be with an Alpha or Beta at all times until the perpetrator has been apprehended—”_

“They talking about the serial rapist again?” Roppi asked, standing by Tsukishima.

“Y-yeah.”

“Still haven’t caught him, I see.” Roppi sat down. “Seems like the police are slacking a bit, ain’t they? Probably because only Omega’s are being targeted.”

“N-no, I don-don’t think that’s the case. I he-heard from my brother the ra-rapist is real me-meticulous. He doesn’t leave any physical e-evidence except for se-semen samples in the vi-victims and all the sam-samples were dead sperm.”

“How was it dead if they were inside?”

“A-apparently, um, he hol-holds them ho-hostage till mor-morning. B-by then, the police coul-couldn’t get a proper sample. So-some of the-the victims sa-said he also washed-washed them out.”

“…Huh.”

“The-the Omega’s who were at-attacked so far had all been on su-suppressants so there was no pre-pregnancies.”

“How does your brother know all this?”

“He ha-has a friend who’s in the police force. He-he asked because I asked.”

Roppi scrutinized him. “Why’d you ask?”

“Be-because I was w-worried about you. You li-live in the East Gate are-area…If-if you were his type…”

Roppi stared at him, propping his head on his hand, which was propped on the table. “…And?”

“Um?”

“Am I in danger?”

Tsuki jolted and looked down at the remote in his hands. “O-oh-oh! Um…we-well…”

“I’m a big boy. I can take it.”

“…Al-all the victims had bl-black hair and unique e-eyes. R-red and pu-purple and het-heterochromia. N-none of them had no-normal eye colors li-like brown, green, or blue. Th-they were also be-between the ages of nineteen and tw-twenty-five and n-none of them were…b-bonded.”

The only indication Roppi was nervous was by his clenched hands. Neither of which Tsuki could see as his hair hid the one against his cheek and the other was in his lap under the table.

“Um, the fi-first three victims were f-females, bu-but the last two were male…”

“So, I’m a potential target.”

Tsuki stared at the table with a furrowed brow.

“Hm.” Roppi grabbed the remote from Tsuki and turned the TV off. “Do you know if the victims had Alpha friends?”

“Um, no. I-I don’t.”

“I think I might be a bit better off than the others.” Roppi rested his chin on the table. “Your Alpha scent is all over my house. And my hairs long enough that you can’t see if I’m bonded.”

“B-but if the per-per-perpe—attacker is an Al-Alpha too, he’d be-be able to smell it.”

“I don’t think it’s an Alpha. If he was, he wouldn’t need to rape people to get laid. He could just go to those OH (Omega Heat) places.”

“B-but OH’s cost money…”

“Aren’t all Alpha’s relatively loaded?”

“N-not all…you can be an Alpha and b-be poor. L-like if your mother was an O-Omega and the Alpha who im-impregnated her refused to bond with her or cl-claim the baby…”

“…Guess that’s true.”

“Al-Alpha’s can’t get ben-benefits like Omega’s. The-they’re not allowed to apply for food sta-stamps or low income…”

“Really?”

Tsuki nodded.

“I didn’t know that.”

Tsuki nodded again. “I think you know it’s not-not hard for an Alpha to get a gr-great paying job. They can get themselves ou-out of poverty pre-pretty easily. Bu-but if they’re homeless…”

“Yeah, it’s near impossible for them, ain’t it? Even worse than homeless Omega’s. At least they can apply for OH’s or Callboy brothels.”

“Y-yeah. I he-heard Domin-mineer Alpha’s can get room and bo-board but if they don’t meet the-the required look…”

“Yeah…Hm.”

Roppi scratched the back of his neck, exposing it. Tsuki saw the pale flesh. He felt strong instinct course in his stomach at the sight. Tsuki swallowed hard and looked away.

“How did we get on this topic?” Roppi asked. “I don’t remember.”

“Um…we were talking a-about OH’s.”

“Before that.”

“Um…you think it—the attacker isn’t an Alpha.”

“Before that.”

“My Al-Alpha scent—”

“Right!” Roppi sat up, stretching his shoulder’s out. “I’m a bit safer than other Omega’s in the area because you’re my friend and you come here every day.”

Tsuki stared at him. Then he cast his gaze to the table and put his hands in his lap, fidgeting slightly.

“Um…Ro-Roppi-san.” Tsuki started.

“Hm?” Roppi looked at him.

“I-I’m, I’m…really worried about you. Um…would it be—would you be okay with me spending the-the night here?”

Roppi was quiet as he stared at him. The prolonged silence made Tsuki even more nervous and self-conscious of his request.

“I think you should just go home.” Roppi finally said. “I only have a futon and only one. So, we’d have to share and I don’t think you’d like sleeping on the floor.”

“You-you sleep on the floor?!” Tsuki looked at him wide-eyed.

“I have a futon so it’s not so bad.”

Tsuki didn’t respond.

Roppi chuckled. “Thought so, heh. You probably have a bed to sleep on, huh?”

“W…well…yeah…”

Roppi chuckled again. “Yeah, no. You don’t have to worry about it. I’ll be okay. I’ll lock up and everything and your scent with keep me safe.”

“I-I’m not so sure…”

“I’ll keep a knife under my pillow, okay? Here,” Roppi stood. “You can even lock up the house for me. How ‘bout that? You’ll be able to see how secure my shitty apartment is.”

“…O-okay.”

Tsuki stood.

Tsuki’s first stop was the window in the kitchen. He had to move around Roppi to get to it, pressing against Roppi and rubbing a bit dangerously against him. Tsuki blushed to the sensation. Roppi just grinned and chuckled at his innocence. Tsukishima got past the Omega and past the table. He checked the window, latching it and trying to open it. It didn’t budge.

Roppi went around the table to be out of Tsuki’s way. The blond was grateful for that as he got pass the table and went towards Roppi’s bedroom. Tsuki paused at the door.

“Um, am-am I allowed to—”

“You can go in.” Roppi sat on the table.

Tsuki nodded and opened the door. There were two windows in Roppi’s room. Roppi’s apartment was on the corner of the complex so his bedroom was one of the only ones in the complex to have two windows. There was one on the north wall and the east wall. In the middle of the floor was a white futon with a comforter over it. There was also a plug-in heater and a phone charger plugged into the outlet under the north window. In the corner of the south and west wall was a book shelf filled with clothes.

Tsuki tried not to think about the minimal design of his room. Instead, he went to the windows, latched and checked them. They didn’t open.

“Satisfied?” Roppi asked, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

Tsuki nodded. “Y-yeah.”

Roppi smiled at him. “I know this place is shitty, but this complex is meant for Omega’s. Most of the money went towards security instead of layout. There’s camera’s in the hallway, fire escape out the kitchen window, and three locks on the door. I’ll be okay.”

“…I’m sure that’s what the vi-victim’s thought too…”

“Tsuki.” Roppi’s voice became harsh. Tsuki looked at him. Roppi was glaring at the blond. “Stop thinking I’m weak. I can defend myself just fine. I wouldn’t have made it as far as I did if I couldn’t.”

“Bu-but what about dur-during your heat? Aren’t O-Omega’s weaker at th-that time?”

“That’s what suppressants are about. I’ve been taking them since I started having heats, so my body has adapted to them quite nicely. Right now, my heats are almost non-existent and barely affect me.”

“So-so long as you’re on your su-suppressants?”

“That’s right. I admit, I get hints of it every once in a while, but it’s just slight fatigue and leg cramps. Nothing that’ll stop me from going to school. It doesn’t even attract Alpha’s. People just say that I have some really good cologne on.”

Tsuki threw his gaze to the ground, brow furrowing with shame. “I’m s-sorry. I’m just…worried…”

“I’ll be _fine_.” Roppi walked up to the blond. Tsuki looked up at him. The Omega smiled at him and lifted his hand. All fingers were folded down except for his pinky finger. “Promise.”

Tsuki stared at him. Then let out a heavy sigh before smiling. He raised his hand and latched his pinky around Roppi’s. “Okay.”

* * *

 

“Hello, Roppi-san.” Tsuki called as he walked in the door. It was a new day and Tsuki had just finished his classes.

“Hey.” Roppi said without looking at Tsuki. He was bent over, looking through his cupboards. “Have you seen my suppressants?”

“Eh?”

“My suppressants.” Roppi stood. “I can’t find them. Did you see what I did with them yesterday?”

“Um…Y-you left them on-on the counter last-last night. Be-before we went to dinner.”

“I didn’t put them back on the shelf?”

“N-not that I remember. You mi-might have? Did you thr-throw them too far so the-they went to the back?”

Roppi didn’t respond. Instead, he opened the cupboard. He then climbed up onto the countertop and sat on his knees. He was eye level with the top shelf.

“…No. It’s not here.” Roppi growled and climbed down.

“Di-did it fall behind the counter?”

“It can’t. The counter is sealed to the wall.”

“Um…maybe, the gap between the coun-counter and fridge?”

“Checked that.”

“Under the TV?”

Roppi stepped over and lifted the metal box. Nothing.

“Is-is it possible you put it in-in your coat pocket?”

“…No, I don’t think I did. I don’t see why I would when I already took one before we left.”

“May-maybe out of habit?”

Roppi paused. Then grabbed his coat. He dug through his pockets, only finding his wallet.

Roppi began to look distraught.

“The only thing I can think of,” Roppi said, “is I stuffed it in my pocket and they fell out when I pulled out my phone.”

“Th-then they might be at the restaurant.”

“Maybe…”

“Le-let’s go check.”

“I can’t!” Roppi turned to look at him, eyes wide with growing fear. “What if my heat trigger’s while we’re out?”

“Yo-you took a pill yesterday, so you sh-should be o-okay for 24 hours.”

“And if I’m not? If I walk past an Alpha and have my heat triggered?”

“…We-well, I’m an Alpha. Did I trigger it?”

Roppi didn’t answer immediately. He wrapped his arms around himself, looking at the ground as he focused on his body. Focused on the sensations.

“I’m…feeling a little warm…” Roppi started. “I don’t know if it’s my heat starting or if it’s because I’m freaking out a little.”

Tsuki nodded. “I’ll, um, I’ll go to the restaurant. Se-see if your suppressants are there. Thir-thirty minutes. I’ll be back in thirty min-minutes.”

Roppi nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Tsuki. “Okay…okay…”

* * *

 

Tsuki returned in thirty minutes, like he said. He grabbed the doorknob of Roppi’s apartment and twisted. The knob didn’t turn. It was locked.

“Eh?”

Tsuki’s eyes widened as his cheeks flushed. A sweet, tantalizing smell could barely be made out through the wood.

“Ro-Roppi-san…It’s Tsukishima…”

“Do you have my suppressants?”

“N-no. The restaurant had-hadn’t seen them.”

“Go away…”

“Are-are you—the-the-the doors locked.”

“I know. Go away.”

“Are you o-okay?”

“My heat started, Tsukishima! Go away!”

Tsuki didn’t want to go away. He wanted to inhale that sweet smell more and more. He wanted to hold Roppi close and never let him go. His pants tightened and became uncomfortable around his crotch. He wanted Roppi. So much. He wanted Roppi _so much_.

Tsuki swallowed hard and took a step back. “I-I’ll-I’ll text you, o-okay? And-and I’ll tell the teacher’s you’re-you’re sick.”

There was no response.

“S-sorry. I’m sorry, Roppi-san!”

Tsuki turned and ran.

* * *

 

Roppi was in agony. It had been two days since he lost his suppressants—at midnight it’ll be three days. Roppi was suffering bad. His body was so hot. Wearing clothes felt uncomfortable because they would soak through with sweat and cling to him. His hair was sticking to his face and tangling against each other. He had a few knots here and there. His body was leaking so many liquids. Tears, saliva, sweat, and vaginal semen.

Roppi wasn’t hungry. He couldn’t stomach anything. Not even the delicious steak he had from the restaurant. His body only wanted one thing. The sperm of an Alpha. But Roppi refused to do such a thing. He wouldn’t give into his primal instincts.

Instead, he would shower, and shower, and shower, and sleep. Then shower again. Masturbate while he’s in the shower so he doesn’t make a mess of his futon. Then he would drink water and sleep again.

As he lied in his futon, panting heavily, Roppi heard his phone buzz above his head. He looked up and grabbed it.

**(1) New Message: Tsukishima**

Roppi opened it.

**[Two of your teachers said you’re running out of sick days. They said you’ll have to come to class tomorrow or your grades will be affected. The rest of your teacher’s said you have three more days before it’ll start hurting your grades. Do you think you’ll be able to make it tomorrow?]**

Roppi wiped the sweat off his hands onto his futon and began typing.

**[I realy realy doubt ill be abl to com tomroow. My heats wuld usualy last yp to a week witrhout my pills]**

***PING* [Should I tell the teacher’s you’re an Omega? I’m sure they’ll be more lenient if they knew it was your heat.]**

**[…I dont now. I dont wan to us my heat as an excuse.]**

***PING* [can you get replacements for your suppressants?]**

**[I can but I hav to go get em]**

***PING* [Can I get them on your behalf?]**

**[No not without writen conscent I think]**

***PING* [I can stop by and you can give me written permission. Just slide it under the door or I can go up the fire escape and get it through the window.]**

***PING* [Or do you have siblings or parents who can get them for you? They wouldn’t deny family coming to get it, would they?]**

**[I dont hav family anymore]**

**[if your ok wit it come up the firescape ill give you the note its worth a shot]**

***PING* [Okay. I’ll be over in an hour.]**

* * *

 

It didn’t feel like an hour passed before he heard a knock on his window. It felt like half the day had already passed. He couldn’t see how far the sun had moved since his light cancelling curtains were closed and he had no intention of opening them.

But regardless of what Roppi felt, an hour it was and Tsuki was at the fire escape. Roppi put on a long baggy shirt. To put on pants would be too uncomfortable with the amount of liquids that were drizzling down his legs. He stumbled out of his room, leaning heavily on the wall and sliding along it. He made it to the window and fell to his knees in front of it. He heard Tsuki say something, but it was muffled and inaudible to him. The Omega forced himself to at least stand up on his knees. He reached up for the lock of the window. He struggled to unlatch the lock of the window, leaning his forehead against the cold glass. Finally, the lock came undone. So, he tried to push it up. He couldn’t do it, he didn’t have the strength. His arms were shaking, and his legs weakened from the effort.

Tsuki pushed his fingers against the glass and lifted upwards. He lifted it enough for the window to separate from the window sill. He pushed his fingers underneath and lifted it up.

The two began panting immediately. Both their faces were flushed red and their eyes dilated at the sight of each other. Carnal instinct took over both of them. Tsuki wanted to pounce on this man and fill him with his seed. While Roppi wanted to wrap his legs around Tsuki’s waste so he couldn’t pull out.

The blond threw his gaze to the floor, his form shaking slightly.

“Um…” Tsuki started, “the…the n-n-note…”

“I don-don’t have any…paper…”

Tsuki pulled his bag up and put it on the window sill, using it as a makeshift block against Roppi’s pheromones. Tsuki grabbed his notebook and went to a blank page. He then pulled out a black pen.

“He-here.”

“Th-thanks.” Roppi took the items.

He put the notebook on the window sill and began to write, trying to steady his hand as best as he could.

_‘I give permission to Kishitani Tsukishima to pick up my spare prescription of hormone suppressants.’_

_Medical ID: 555-5555_

_Hachimenroppi_

_Phone #: 090-XXX-XXXX_

“Here.” Roppi held the notebook out to him.

“Th-thanks.” Tsuki grabbed it.

“S-sorry. About this…”

Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed. Roppi has never apologized to him before. Then he quickly adverted his eyes. “It-it’s alright. I don’t mind.”

Tsuki then stood.

“I’ll text you the result. Close the window quickly. There’s a breeze today.”

Roppi nodded and put his hands on the top of the window. He pulled down, the wood around the window slamming against the wood of the window sill.

Once closed, Roppi sat back on his haunches. In his hand was the pen he had just used. He didn’t give it back to Tsuki. It was purely accidental. However, Roppi was glad he didn’t give it back. It smelt like Tsuki, like his bag. Pencil shavings and strawberries. Tsuki’s usual scent.

Roppi pressed his back to the wall, sitting under the window. He fisted his member and pressed the pen to his lips. He pretended it tasted like Tsuki, using his imagination to taste the pheromone’s the pen didn’t have. Roppi stroked his member without restraint.

* * *

 

1:14 a.m.

Roppi was absolutely exhausted. The whole day had been a repeated offense of masturbating and struggling and more masturbating. Roppi hadn’t stroked his member so fervently since his first heat. Immediately after his first heat, he went and got on the pill. Since he was sixteen, he had never done something like this—misplacing his suppressants like that. For nearly seven years, this was the first time he had ever lost them. And his body was punishing him severely for it. Seven years of having heats that were held back by his pills was suddenly throbbing forth without pause or mercy. After 12 hours of unrelenting hormonal fluxes, his body finally calmed down just enough to register how utterly exhausted he was.

Roppi had been so preoccupied with his turmoil that he never checked his phone. However, now that his heat had calmed, he was aware enough to know Tsuki never came back.

Tsukishima. How embarrassing of Roppi to imagine a pen—a _pen_ —was Tsukishima. How shameful for Roppi to even imagine Tsukishima in a sexual manner. The innocent, doe-eyed Alpha that had been such a good friend to him. For Roppi to imagine such lecherous fantasies. The Omega knew it was because of his hormonal instincts so he excused it for now. But Roppi would make sure to spoil Tsuki the next time he saw him. Maybe buy him some cake as thanks for putting up with him over the last few days.

**_‘Oh, the pharmacy…’_ **

Roppi reached over and grabbed his phone.

**(5) New Messages: Tsukishima**

Roppi opened them.

**[2:12 So, the pharmacy wouldn’t let me get your suppressants. Even with a written note, they said I could have gotten your permission and just sell them to someone else behind your back. Only you can get them. I’m sorry.]**

**[2:14 I’m going to go home. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to come back over. I was…really tempted by your pheromones. I’m scared I won’t be able to resist if I see you again. Please, don’t take that the wrong way. I’m really sorry, Roppi-san.]**

**[2:31 Text me when your heats over. I’ll come make you something delicious as an apology.]**

**[6:48 So my Nii-san just informed me there’s some over-the-counter stuff you can get to help with your heat. It’s not the same as suppressants but their painkillers that target hormone cramps and temperature fluxes. I’ll get you some tomorrow and hopefully it’ll help.]**

**[7:02 Should I tell the teachers about your condition? I think they’re willing to be lenient if they knew its for a medical reason.]**

Roppi couldn’t help but smile a little bit. **_‘So considerate…’_**

**[Sorry I didn’t reply earlier. I’m not really sure about the teachers. I don’t want to use my heats as an excuse for special treatment.]**

Roppi wasn’t expecting a response back so fast. However, his phone vibrated almost as soon as he put it down. The Omega picked it back up.

**[I could tell them about your condition and they can decide what to do with you afterwards.]**

***PING* [That sounded bad. Sorry.]**

***PING* [What I mean is, the teachers might take your condition into consideration and allow you make up the assignments. Or they will dock your grade regardless. But nothing will be done unless they’re told. And they’ll question why you were gone for so long without a doctors note.]**

Roppi paused to think. **[…Fine. Tell them. But make it clear that I don’t want special treatment for it. I just want to know if its possible for me to make up my missing work.]**

***PING* [I’m sorry if I seemed pushy.]**

**[You’re alright. What time are you going to stop by tomorrow?]**

***PING* [My last class doesn’t end until 3. But I have an hour break at 10. I can try and stop by then.]**

**[No, no. don’t do that. It takes 30 mins to get here from the school. You’ll be late if you do. Just stop by at 3.]**

***PING* [okay. How are you? Are you feeling any better?]**

Roppi chuckled. **[It’s calmed down for now. It usually comes in waves. The first wave is the worse so I’m over that hump now.]**

***PING* [I’m sorry.** **☹** **how long will it last?]**

**[idk it’s been a while since I’ve had a proper heat. It could be up to 3-5 days, or up to 10. I’m praying for 5.]**

***PING* [I’ll pray with you lol]**

**[lol, thanks. Btws, why are you still awake? Isn’t your first class at 9?]**

***PING* [I couldn’t sleep.]**

***PING* [Being honest, you triggered my rut. I just started to calm down.]**

Roppi glowered at the text. A swirl of guilt rose in his stomach. **[Sorry]**

***PING* [It’s not your fault.]**

**[Bullshit. If I didn’t lose my suppressants, this wouldn’t have happened.]**

***PING* [You’ll be getting more soon so it’ll be okay. Just don’t lose them again lol]**

**[I don’t need you to tell me that.]**

There was a long pause after that.

 ** _‘Was that too harsh?’_** Roppi glowered at his own insensitivity.

***PING* [I know.** **😊** **I’m going to bed now. Night, Roppi-san.]**

Roppi smiled. **_‘Of course, he wouldn’t take it to heart.’_**

**[Night.]**

Roppi set his phone on the floor above his head. He lied down against his futon and sighed heavily.

**_‘I need to wash this tomorrow. My blankets too…’_ **

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Roppi lulled into the most relaxing sleep he’s had since his heat started.

* * *

 

Roppi’s had an anxious dream. He couldn’t see anything, but he could hear. He heard the window in his kitchen slide open and close. Something clattered into his chair, followed closely by the heavy footfall of boots. Maybe steel-toed? The footsteps were coming to his bedroom door. They stopped and his bedroom door creaked open.

Roppi woke from that dream with a start. It had felt so real, his whole body was broken out in goosebumps. He gasped and rolled over. His body protested to the jerky movement. Another wave of his heat had come over him while he was sleeping. He shivered as liquids pooled around his thighs, soaking into his underwear.

He looked at the door. There was no light in Roppi’s room. However, streetlight from the kitchen shined through a gap in the entrance.

**_‘Did I…close it before I lied down? I don’t remember.’_ **

Roppi reached under his pillow and grabbed his knife. Paranoia was setting in, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. Something was not right. The Omega groaned as he forced himself to his feet. He leaned forward heavily until he reached the door.

He pushed the wood open, the door hinges creaking ever so slight, and looked into the kitchen.

Immediately, a hand came towards his face. Roppi’s jaw was grabbed, his call of shock muffled by the palm.

**_‘Wha—’_ **

The Omega jolted back but the person followed him. Roppi was wrapped in a tight embrace and borderline tackled onto the futon. The raven screamed and kicked. He unfolded his knife and swung at his assailant. The man dodged back out of the way. Roppi felt the knife tears through fabric but the intruder made no audible noise that he was in pain. Instead, he grabbed Roppi’s wrist and twisted.

“Agh!”

**_‘My movements can’t be that slow—’_ **

Roppi’s wrist was slammed against the floor, the intruder’s other hand coming over his mouth again. The man sat on Roppi’s stomach, hooked his foot around Roppi’s knees, and used his other knee to pin Roppi’s free arm.

“What the hell were you thinking, sweetheart?” The man’s voice was deep and husky, laced with a growl of lust. “Not locking your window when you’re emitting such a sweet smell? You’re just asking for someone to pay you a visit.”

**_‘The window—I thought I locked the window! Did I forget to after Tsuki left?!’_ **

The man leaned down close. He inhaled deeply against Roppi’s neck. “ _Hah_ , you smell amazing.”

The man intertwined his fingers with Roppi’s, forcing the Omega to lose grip on the knife. Roppi tried not to allow it. He tried to hold on to his weapon with all his strength. But this Alpha was far stronger than him. The knife left his hand. The man folded it close and shoved it in his pants pocket. However, Roppi’s arm was now free. Roppi balled his fist and swung up in a punch. He was aiming for the man’s face, but he hit his chest instead.

The man merely laughed. “You’re feisty. I like that.”

Roppi yelled underneath the hand. **_‘Fuck you! Get off of me, you rapist cunt!’_**

The man shrugged something off his back. Most-likely a bag. Roppi couldn’t see anything in the pitch-black darkness of his room. All he could see was a faint silhouette of the person on top of him. He heard the intruder unzip his bag and barely saw him reach inside. He pulled something out but Roppi couldn’t make out what it was.

The man removed his hand from Roppi’s mouth.

“Fuck—kmph!”

A clothe, a clean clothe luckily, was shoved into Roppi’s mouth. The raven turned his head, reaching up to push the man’s hand away. It did him little good. The man put his hand over Roppi’s mouth to keep the clothe in while he rummaged through his bag again. He pulled out a roll of tape. Roppi knew because he could hear the sound of a strip of duct tape being pulled away from the roll. The hand disappeared for only a millisecond before Roppi felt that adhesive over his lips.

“Nm!” Roppi tried to push the man away with his free arm.

His movement was stopped as he was punched in the chest. The raven’s eyes stretched wide as the wind was knocked from his lungs. He coughed under the gag.

“I know Omega’s are extra sensitive when they’re in heat.” The man said. “Piss me off and I’ll exploit that, darling.”

The tape was torn from the roll and smoothed down against Roppi’s cheeks. Roppi breathed in heavily through his nose, trying to catch his breath.

“Roll over.” The man commanded in a low voice. He raised himself higher, so he could push on Roppi’s hip. Roppi moved against the man, pushing his hand away. “Roll over, bitch.”

In a battle of strength, Roppi lost. He was forced onto his stomach and a firm hand on the square of his back held him there.

Roppi reached up to pull the tape off his mouth. He was stopped almost instantly. He didn’t know if the man saw Roppi’s movement or if he was already aiming for Roppi’s hands anyway and it was just properly timed. Regardless, the man grabbed both his wrists and pulled them backwards. Roppi called out—muffled—in pain. This man’s hands were huge in comparison to the pinned Omega. With just one hand, he was able to cross Roppi’s wrists over each other and thoroughly hold both of them, pinning them to his lower back.

Roppi heard the duct tape stretching again. He felt the stickiness against his long sleeve before the man forced Roppi’s arms to raise. The movement put a strain on his shoulders and forced Roppi’s back to arch upwards, pressing his face to the pillows. The man raveled the tape around his wrists tightly. The tape gripped his arms to his mid-wrists and over the start of his hands.

Roppi kicked his legs. He slammed his heels into the man’s lower back as well as kicked the floor. He hoped to get his neighbors attention while also hurting his assailant.

**_‘With all the serial raping, the neighbors have to be concerned if I make some noise! They have to!’_ **

“None of that.” The man reached back and grabbed Roppi’s ankle with each hand. He hugged them to his waist and sat down on Roppi’s rump. “Wouldn’t want to be interrupted.”

“Fm km!”

“Fuck me, huh?” the man chuckled. “Well, I would like you to fuck me, but I doubt you’d cooperate to that extent.”

“Gmmph!” Roppi tried to pull his hands out of the tape.

“Calm down, now.” The man rubbed his thumbs against Roppi’s ankles in an almost soothing manner. “Wouldn’t want to cut your Achilles tendons.”

Roppi stopped struggling instantly as his eyes stretched wide.

The man chuckled. “Yeah, that’d be such a shame, wouldn’t it? You’d be handicapped for the rest of your life. I’m sure that’s no never mind to you since Omega’s get handouts from the government anyway.”

Roppi started to shake. **_‘No fucking way. He can’t be…he’s not that surgically skilled. He’s bluffing! He has to…’_**

Fear held Roppi tight. The notion that he would lose mobility in his legs terrified him. What if this man did worse than just handicap him? What if he killed him if he put up too much resistance?

**_‘No, this rapist hasn’t killed anyone yet. He wouldn’t do that now…’_ **

“Good.” The man slapped Roppi’s feet before letting them go. “Now that that’s understood, get on your knees for me.”

“Nm.” Roppi shook his head.

“Get. On your knees.”

“NM!”

The man’s arm wrapped around Roppi’s neck. He gasped before choking as the man squeezed. The intruder sat on his knees and pulled. Roppi’s back arched painfully before he pulled his legs under his body and sat on his knees.

“I can make your evening ten times worse,” the man growled into Roppi’s ear. “Either you can cooperate, or I can fuck you up.”

Roppi swung his head, feeling the man’s nose crunch against his skull. The man released him with a gasp as he backed away. Roppi fell on his side, leaning heavily on his elbow. The raven glared at the man before he tried to push himself to his feet.

Roppi was grabbed by his neck. His eyes stretched wide as he was jerked back hard. Roppi immediately couldn’t breathe and his throat felt torn. Two hands came around his neck. Roppi’s back was pressed against the man’s body, his arms folding over Roppi’s chest to keep him from pulling away.

“Fine. Have it your way.”

His grip on Roppi’s neck tightened. Roppi couldn’t breathe. He coughed and choked. He struggled against the man, slamming his shoulders against the man’s chest. The man dry-humped against Roppi’s rump. The raven could feel a distinct bulge in between his ass cheeks.

“Yeah,” the man growled in his ear, “clench your ass, just like that.”

Roppi shook his head vigorously, trying to pull his body away.

“Behave and I’ll let go.”

Roppi closed his eyes tight shut. His head was going numb from the lack of blood flow. Tears were stinging his eyes and mucus was threatening to leak from his nose.

“Grab my cock.” The man said.

Roppi wheezed.

“If you’re willing to behave, grab my cock.”

Roppi didn’t want to be obey. He refused to debase himself to this man’s desires. To be a sobbing, whimpering Omega who would rather live a life without dignity just to keep breathing. Roppi wasn’t that type of person. He would rather die with honor than beg for his life. That’s what he had always thought.

Until his life was within the hands of another person. Fear pooled in his gut as his mortality was being waved in his face. He was going to die because of his pride.

Roppi closed his eyes tight shut, his ears ringing with embarrassment. He shifted his shoulders down and reached behind himself. His fingers came around the bulge. He gripped it as well as he could, pressing his palm against it.

The man chuckled and kissed Roppi’s cheek. “Very good, darling.”

The man let Roppi’s neck go. The raven gasped hard through his nose, coughing against the gag. Roppi wanted to lie down but the man hugged him close, so he couldn’t. Instead, Roppi had to rest against his assailant, his chest rising and falling hard with his puffing breath.

“Now, sit up on your knees.”

“Nm…”

“So, you want to be choked again?”

“Nm. Gmmph hm.”

The man didn’t respond. Instead he reached down and touched Roppi’s legs. His legs were shaking hard and soaked.

“Did you piss yourself?”

Roppi shook his head.

The man then chuckled. “So, you’re that wet. Did getting choked out excite you?”

Roppi turned his head away, shame making his face burn. He hadn’t even noticed his bodily responses in the face of the agony in his throat.

The man chuckled. He then moved himself back so Roppi was no longer leaning on him.

“Stay like that.”

Roppi didn’t move. He heard the tape stretching again. The end was pressed against his wrist and pulled out. The assailant wrapped tape around Roppi’s stomach, taping his wrists to his lower back so Roppi couldn’t reach back or pull his arms up out of the tape. He raveled tape around the Omega’s waist several times. He tore the end and rubbed it down against Roppi’s wrist.

“Stand up on your knees.”

Roppi swallowed hard before he obeyed.

The man grabbed Roppi’s comforter and wiped the liquids off his thighs. He then rubbed his hand up the flesh to feel it was clean. Roppi’s thighs were taped together. The tape was against his bare flesh and would pull on his legs if he tried to struggle. It was already becoming uncomfortable for him. The intruder tore the tape and smoothed it down against his thigh.

His hand against Roppi’s leg began moving slower. Then it reached up to slink up Roppi’s underwear. The raven jolted as his eyes widened. He twisted and landed on his side, pulling away from the man.

The man chuckled. “You best prepare yourself accordingly, honey. I’m not here just to do bondage play.”

Roppi’s breathing made the tape under his nose fold ever-so-slightly as he glared. He swallowed hard to try and gain control of his nerves.

The man grabbed Roppi’s hip and pushed. He forced the raven to lie on his stomach then climbed up his body to straddle Roppi’s thighs. He sat down on the tape, his hand reaching to rub Roppi’s spine. Roppi’s nails dug into the palm of his hands, he was clenching his fists so tight.

The man grabbed the hem of Roppi’s underwear. With a rough tug, Roppi heard the sound of clothes ripping.

“Hm! Nm!”

His underwear pulled against his scrotums uncomfortably before the fabric tore off his leg. The man twisted the boxers around his right leg before pulling again. The fabric tore. His underwear, in tatters was tossed above Roppi’s head. Roppi’s throat went dry at the sight.

Roppi then heard the sound of this man’s belt clinking. The raven began to shake as the gravity of his situation set in. He was going to be raped. He had never done this before. His virginity was going to be stolen from him. And he wasn’t on suppressants.

**_‘No, no, no, no, no.’_ **

Roppi tugged his arms. He tried to twist his wrists, hoping to loosen the tape. He pulled hard against his restraints, but it did nothing for him.

Roppi felt something hard and warm slap against his left ass cheek. Roppi stiffened immediately. He shook his head vigorously.

“Nm! Nm!”

“There’s no need to get hysterical.” The man leaned forward and kissed the top of Roppi’s head. “You’re an Omega. It’s not like getting fucked is anything new to you.”

**_‘It is new—’_ **

Roppi felt the tip of this man’s penis against his anus. A pool of fear made his stomach clench before he twisted his body. He managed to roll on his side, pushing himself higher on the futon with his feet.

The man grabbed Roppi by his shoulder’s and forced him against the futon. The Omega was pushed onto his stomach again, this time unable to struggle. Roppi had to tilt his head back so his pillow didn’t suffocate him. The man leaned heavily on his hands, putting his full weight on Roppi’s shoulders, as he shifted his hips. He realigned himself with Roppi’s entrance.

“NM!”

The man chuckled before he pushed his hips forward. Roppi felt a pressure against his anus before it gave away to pain. Roppi’s eyes stretched wide.

“Hoh, fuck!” The man groaned. “So tight! You’ve got to be the tightest Omega I’ve fucked yet!”

Roppi buried his face in his pillow. “NM!”

“So tight and so wet. Is this what it’s like to fuck an Omega on their heat? I should have been doing this all along. This is great.”

**_‘Does he not know that heats only happen when Omega’s are off their suppressants?’_ **

The man pushed in, more, more, more until his hips touched Roppi’s rump. Roppi panted heavily. His insides were hurting, but at the same time, his own erect cock was rubbing against the futon. His assailant pulled his hips back and thrust back in. Roppi could already feel his insides loosening up around the member. This wasn’t his own mental desire. It was just a bodily response. Roppi wasn’t enjoying this at all. Only his body was.

Because he was an Omega. And this man was truly an Alpha. Now that they were one, Roppi could feel his pheromones responding to this man’s. He could feel carnal desire pool in his stomach. His womb was craving this man’s sperm.

Roppi bit into the gag hard as he closed his eyes tight shut.

**_‘Fuck you. Fuck you!’_ **

The man shifted his hips. He still had Roppi’s shoulder’s pinned, but he moved his legs down to hook his feet over Roppi’s knees, keeping his legs from kicking. He then sat up and slammed into Roppi.

“MM!” Roppi arched his back in pain.

“Oh, fuck, yeah…”

The man panted harshly as he thrust into Roppi without restraint. Every thrust forced the air out of Roppi’s body, making him huff. The Omega was clenching his fists tightly. He could feel his nails digging into his hands, but he didn’t register the pain. All he could care about was this horrendous act and his bodily cravings. The craving that was making his cock leak against his futon. His face was so hot. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them leak out. He wiped them off on his pillow. He wouldn’t cry for this man. He would try to hold his composure as best as he could. It was the only defense he had against this bastard who was enjoying his suffering.

The man moved his hands from Roppi’s shoulders. He put them by the Omega’s head to prop himself up properly. His thrusts became faster, their skin slapping together.

“Fuck yeah. Fuck…” The man muttered. “So, fucking good. You’re great.”

Roppi closed his eyes tight shut. **_‘Shut up. Just shut up.’_**

Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust. The man had no restraint and no regard. He used Roppi’s body without a care. It didn’t hurt anymore. His body was leaking profusely so there was no worry for friction. What’s more, his insides loosened up thanks to his assailants repeated thrusting. Being a virgin meant nothing in the face of his heat. The only pain Roppi could feel was this man stabbing against his cervix deep inside. This man’s cock was huge. At least it felt big in Roppi’s inexperienced body. It reached a depth that Roppi didn’t think was possible with each thrust in. On every thrust back, the ridge of the cock head rubbed against his prostate and made his own cock twitch with need.

The man went down on one elbow, his fist clenching by Roppi’s face. He breathed on Roppi’s neck. Roppi shuddered and arched his back, tilting his head to try and protect his neck.

“Sensitive, aren’t ya?” The man growled in his ear, his deep voice grating against Roppi’s ears.

**_‘Fuck you.’_ **

“You aren’t mated, are ya?” His breath hitched with his thrusts. “You don’t smell like you’re mated. And your nape doesn’t have a bite on it.”

Roppi looked over his shoulder to glare at him.

“This house smells like an Alpha. But your neck smells pretty clean. So, you got a sugar daddy, huh?”

Roppi swung his head up. The man jolted back, barely dodging another headbutt to his nose.

The man chuckled. “You’re so fucking feisty. I like that.”

The man grabbed a handful of Roppi’s hair, gripping it hard. Roppi groaned as the man pushed his face into the pillow. The raven twisted his shoulders in a struggle. The man lied down flat over him, burying his cock as deep as he could get into Roppi’s body. He then used his other hand to push Roppi’s hair up—exposing his neck. Roppi’s eyes widened. The man held down Roppi’s head with both hands.

“Su~ch a beautiful nape. Untouched. So…tasty.”

“NM!” Roppi tried to struggle again.

The man held back a laugh. Then he leaned down. He licked Roppi’s neck.

“NM! NM!”

The man licked his neck again.

“MMPH! GMPH HMPH!”

The man put his mouth over Roppi’s neck. Roppi screamed, struggling as hard as he could.

The rapist pulled his mouth away. He laughed at Roppi, bringing his hand up to wipe his mouth.

“I didn’t even bite you and you’re screaming your head off, haha!”

Roppi was panted heavily. His heartbeat was resounding in his ear and his body was shaking hard.

The man started thrusting again.

“Hm!”

“Fuck, you tightened so much right then. You scared?”

The man rested his chin on his hands, using Roppi’s head as a headrest as he thrust lazily into Roppi. No regard. Roppi tilted his head down so he could breathe.

“Scared I’ll make you my mated pair?”

The rapist leaned down and licked Roppi’s neck again. Roppi stiffened.

“You tighten so much.”

He licked his neck again.

“Nm!”

He put his mouth over Roppi’s nape, sucking hard. Roppi stiffened again.

“ _Hah, **fuck**_!”

The man thrust as hard as he could. Their skin slapped together. Liquids leaked onto the futon, drizzling down Roppi’s scrotums. Roppi’s breath was being forced out of him fast. The two were huffing hard with the harsh movement.

“I’m gonna cum.” The man groaned. “Gonna cum.”

Roppi stiffened as his eyes stretched wide. **_‘No!’_**

“Nm!” Roppi shook his head vigorously.

The man pulled Roppi’s hair hard. The raven was forced to tilt his head back. With his other arm, he wrapped it around Roppi’s neck. He didn’t apply pressure, just made it so Roppi couldn’t tilt his head back down. He had to rest his chin on his assailant’s arm while he still had a vice grip on Roppi’s hair.

**_‘Don’t cum inside! Don’t!’_ **

The rapist panted heavily in Roppi’s ear. He thrust hard and with abandon. No pause, no remorse. Just pure carnal lust moved this man’s hips.

**_‘Don’t cum inside me!’_ **

His assailant let out the manliest of groans as he slammed into Roppi hard. Roppi jolted as he felt a sensation he had never felt before. A spray of liquids splattering his insides. The man pulled back and thrust back in. He milked himself within the depths of Roppi’s body.

**_‘No…’_ **

Roppi couldn’t keep his composure any longer. Eyes wide as moons leaked tears that streamed down his cheeks.

**_‘No…Not this.’_ **

The man panted heavily in Roppi’s ear. He then began to stroke Roppi’s hair almost lovingly.

“That was _so~_ good! You were amazing.”

The man slunk his hands away from Roppi’s head. The raven buried his face into the pillow as a pitiful whimper echoed in his throat. Slowly, the rapist pulled out. His cock left Roppi’s body with a resounding pop. He got off of Roppi, sitting to the side so he could catch his breath.

Roppi never understood why rape victims always curled into the feeble position after the act. Now he did. As he tucked his legs into his chest, Roppi realized it gave a small sensation of security. The man couldn’t touch his front and with his feet tucked under his scrotums, he couldn’t touch his entrance again. Roppi wasn’t safe so long as this man was here, but he could at least cry without fear of being surprise penetrated or molested.

Roppi tried not to sob, only because he didn’t want his nose to become plugged. He didn’t want to make the situation worse for himself. It was over. Roppi could take just that little bit of solace.

**_‘Just go away. Go away, go away.’_ **

Roppi breathed in hard and deep. He released it in a shuttering breath.

**_‘It’ll—it’ll be okay. This rapist never killed his victims. There’s…no reason he would change that now. Convenient stores should have the morning after pill. So, I’ll just go there and get some of that. It’ll…be okay.’_ **

The rapist grabbed Roppi’s knees and rolled him over on his back. The raven’s eyes widened.

“Mm!”

“Don’t get comfortable just yet.” Roppi couldn’t see it, but he could feel this man was smiling down at him by the tone of his deep voice. “I just had to catch my breath. You’re mine until morning.”

* * *

 

Cruelty. That was what Roppi suffered through for hours on end. Pure, unadulterated cruelty.

This man raped Roppi over and over. Every time, he came inside without a care. Every once in a while, the man spent time to get Roppi to cum as well. He jerked Roppi off while still inside him. So, when the raven was thrusting his hips to get himself to cum, the man was enjoying Roppi doing all the work.

Eventually, the man couldn’t get it up anymore and so he sat down by Roppi and played on his phone. With one hand, at least. The other hand toyed with Roppi. Got the Omega hard again. Then abandoned Roppi in favor of using both hands on his phone. Roppi spent the next thirty minutes shifting his hips and rubbing himself against the futon like a gesticulating dog.

Roppi was able to register that the man had a ski mask on, thanks to the illuminating glow of his phone in the dark room. He had pale lips and brown eyes. Roppi would remember that. The sick grin. The sadistic twinkle in his eyes as he stared down at Roppi like a piece of meat. He would remember it forever. He also saw that he was successful in his swipe earlier. That when he swung his knife at his assailant, he tore this man’s shirt from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. He wore a thin black sweatshirt, that was torn, and had a white shirt underneath that was still in one piece.

After an hour break, the man continued raping the Omega. Roppi kept count of how many times. Seven times, the man forced himself onto Roppi. Seven times, he pumped Roppi full of his disgusting seeds. Four times before the break, and three more times after. Until dawn started to peak through the curtains. It was still dark out, however, the glow of morning was making the darkness give away to a blue hue.

Now, the bastard was sitting to the side, holding a to-go box under his chin.

“You know,” the man said in his deep voice, talking around a mouthful of food, “this steak is really good. It’s not as good as it could be since it’s leftover’s, but it’s pretty tasty. Where’d you get it from?”

Roppi obviously couldn’t answer since the gag was still in place.

“Probably got that sugar daddy Alpha of yours to take you to a fancy restaurant, huh? I doubt you could afford this good of a stake with your government pension.”

 Roppi glared at him, a growl reverberating in his throat. The man just chuckled as he finished off the stake and closed the to-go box. He wiped his mouth then put the box on the floor. He pulled his ski mask back down.

“Alright. Time for clean up.”

The man grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He turned to Roppi and grabbed the raven’s bicep. He pulled the Omega up. He stood then pulled Roppi to his feet as well. The rapist bent forward and wrapped his arms around Roppi’s thighs. He lifted the Omega, shrugging him upwards until Roppi was slung over his shoulder. He didn’t position him right, as Roppi’s hips were digging into his collar bone. It hurt for Roppi quite severely, however, the rapist showed no sign of pain himself.

He carried Roppi to the bathroom. From there, he put the toilet seat up and sat Roppi down on it. The cold porcelain made Roppi break out in goosebumps, especially since the man forced him to press his back against it. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a pump attached to a plastic tube.

The man then spent the next fifteen minutes filling up Roppi’s sink, putting the end of the tube in the water, putting the end of the pump into Roppi’s stretched anus, and pumping him full of water. He would then remove the pump and push on Roppi’s stomach. Roppi’s ears burned with embarrassment at the noises his body made as water and semen were forced out of him. He closed his eyes tight shut and just waited for it to end.

**_‘Go away. Please, just go away already. Let it be over.’_ **

The rapist finished cleaning Roppi, leaving him slick with his own sweat that coated his entire body. He then tossed Roppi over his shoulder again and went back to the bedroom. He was gentle with the Omega as he lied him back on the bed.

He then reached into his backpack and pulled out more duct tape. Roppi struggled ever so slight at the sight. The man put on an additional layer of tape over all of the restraints that were still binding Roppi. He then pushed Roppi’s ankles against each other and taped them together. Now Roppi couldn’t run.

The rapist then leaned in close, putting his hand on Roppi’s cheek in a loving manner.

“Out of all the Omega’s I’ve fucked, you’re my favorite. We should do this again sometime.”

Roppi swung his legs up and slammed his knees into the man’s ribs. The man called out in pain before the wind was knocked out of him. He gasped and held his side. Roppi glared at the man with enough hate to kill.

“Fmk mm.”

The man caught his breath within the next minute, rubbing his side to relieve the pain.

Then he started to chuckle. He tilted his head back as the cynical, quiet laugh left his lips.

“So fucking feisty. Really, you are my favorite.”

The man then swung his hand out and backhanded Roppi. The raven’s vision immediately began to spin as he fell back. He landed on his pillow luckily, so his head took no more damage. However, he wasn’t given time to recover as the man climbed on top of him and wrapped his hands around Roppi’s throat. Roppi’s eyes stretched wide as his air supply was cut yet again. The Omega struggled, raising his torso to try and buck the man off. It did him no good.

The man didn’t hold on for long. He released almost as soon as Roppi stopped struggling. Roppi coughed behind the gag, falling away into wheezes.

The man grabbed Roppi’s bottom jaw. He forced the raven to face him. He then leaned down and kissed the duct tape over Roppi’s mouth.

“I’ll come back for you later.”

The rapist then left Roppi. He put his backpack over his shoulders and left the room behind, being _so kind_ as to close the door on the way out—putting Roppi in pure darkness. Roppi heard his steel-toe boots clack against the ground towards the window. He heard the window slide open then close.

Roppi was finally alone.

The Omega immediately began to struggle against the tape. He rubbed his face against his pillow, trying to make the tape roll up so he could pull it off with his shoulder. It did no good. There was no lifted end to the tape, so he couldn’t get it to roll up. He tugged against his wrists. He pulled with all his strength. But all that did was apply an unbearable pressure against his stomach. He had no strength in his legs to try his luck with breaking the tape on his thighs and ankles.

**_‘He took my knife too. If I could just get my wrists free…’_ **

Roppi titled his head and put his face in the pillow as he began to sob.

* * *

 

Roppi doesn’t remember falling asleep. However, he woke with a splitting headache. The sound of someone knocking on his door was much louder than he would like.

“Roppi-san? A-are you okay? It’s Tsukishima.”

**_‘Tsuki…’_ **

Realization hit Roppi. He jolted and his eyes stretched wide.

**_‘Tsukishima!’_ **

Roppi struggled against his restraints again. It was still no use; there was too much tape and Roppi was completely exhausted despite just waking up.

“Roppi-san?” Tsuki knocked again. “I-I can’t sm-smell you anymore. Ha-has your heat ended?”

**_‘Help me! Tsukishima!’_ **

“Roppi-san?”

Tsuki wouldn’t know Roppi was in need of help. As far as he knew, Roppi was just sleeping or ignoring him. Or hell, not even home. Tsuki knew nothing of what happened last night or what state he was currently in.

And if Roppi didn’t do something, Tsuki would walk away thinking nothing was wrong.

Roppi forced himself to his knees and rolled over as far as his body could take him. He lied on the floor right next to the wall. Roppi swung his bound legs back and slammed the palm of his feet against the wall. His kick resounds with a loud bang.

“Roppi-san?”

The bound Omega did it again.

“Roppi-san!” Roppi heard the doorknob rattle. The door was locked.

Roppi kicked the wall again.

“What’s going on? Roppi-san!”

Roppi banged the wall again.

Roppi heard Tsuki run away from his door.

**_‘No, wait! Where are you going?! Don’t leave me, Tsukishima!’_ **

Roppi felt tears begin to weld in his eyes.

**_‘Please don’t leave me, Tsuki. Please…’_ **

Roppi bit into the clothe in his mouth and closed his eyes tight shut as tears streaked his cheeks. He rested his head against the floor and began to cry, his shoulder’s jolting with his sobs.

The bound Omega heard the window open. Roppi’s eyes stretched wide and every muscle clenched with fear.

_“I’ll come back for you later.”_

Roppi began to struggle harder.

**_‘No, no, no! Not again! NOT AGAIN!’_ **

“Roppi-san? Where are you?!”

**_‘Tsuki…’_ **

“MMPH! MMPH!”

Roppi heard the door behind him open. In the next second, the light turned on. He looked over his shoulder to see the wide-eyed blond, panting heavily.

“Ro…” Tsuki’s eyes stretched wider than they were before as he stared at the half-naked, bound Omega.

Tsuki was frozen solid. Just staring. That made Roppi feel even more ashamed and disgusted with his state.

“MM!”

Tsuki jolted.

“Wh-wh-wh-what happened?” Tsuki rushed forward. He fell to his knees before the raven. “Why was the-the window unlo-unlocked?!”

Tsuki dug his knuckle into Roppi’s cheek to grab the edge of the tape. He pulled without restraint, only seeming to realize afterwards that that would hurt Roppi. Roppi let out a muffle call of pain before turning his head. He spat the clothe out of his mouth and coughed hard.

“Ro-Roppi-san, what happened?”

“Just untie me, please.” Roppi sobbed, resting his head on the floor.

“Um, um, ri-right. Wh-where’s your knife?” Tsuki looked up at the bed.

His eyes stretched wide at the mess of the bed. The obvious wet spots and stains.

“He-he took my knife.” Roppi said. “Grab one from the kitchen.”

“Roppi-san…were you…did-did the serial rapi—”

“JUST UNTIE ME, PLEASE!” Roppi screamed so loud his lungs immediately began to hurt. But he couldn’t care. Desperation was setting in and he wanted to be freed from this horrible nightmare. “Please, please, please, Tsukishima! Please!”

“O-o-okay! I’m so-sorry!”

Tsuki pushed himself to his feet and rushed to the kitchen. Roppi heard one of the kitchen drawers open and utensils clattered. Tsuki returned in a few second with a small paring knife.

“I’ll-I’ll try not to cut you.” Tsuki said. “So, don’t mov—”

“I don’t care! Just get me out!”

Tsuki knelt down at Roppi’s feet. He put his hand against Roppi’s calf to hold the limb still then put the knife in between his ankles. He applied pressure to the tape and began sawing through the several layers as best as he could without stabbing Roppi. It was slow and tedious but eventually, Roppi’s ankles were free. Tsuki then put the knife down and grabbed the end of the tape. He lifted Roppi’s feet and pulled the tape off—pulling off hair and skin in the process.

“Ow…” Roppi muttered.

“S-sorry.”

Roppi didn’t say anything more.

Tsuki moved up to Roppi’s thighs. He repeated the same agonizingly slow process of sawing through layers of duct tape. Within minutes, Roppi’s thighs were free. Tsuki moved up to Roppi’s waist.

“Th-there’s so much tape…” Tsuki muttered.

It took longer for Tsuki to get the tape off his waist. He stopped sawing and began hacking at it away from Roppi’s body. After five minutes, Tsuki finally got Roppi’s waist free only to glower in distaste to see his hands were bound separately.

“C-can you sit up, Roppi-san?” Tsuki asked.

Roppi didn’t want to obey. He didn’t want to move and look even more pathetic. But Tsuki couldn’t get the tape off of Roppi’s stomach if he didn’t. Roppi pushed himself to his knees. Luckily, he didn’t have to put his ass end in the air as Tsuki grabbed his shoulders as gently as he could and helped him up.

The blond then pulled the tape off of Roppi. This time it didn’t hurt thanks to his long sleeve still being on. There were obvious adhesive marks left on the black clothes.

Roppi sat on his knees to allow Tsuki to cut his wrists out. Another agonizingly slow process of sawing away at layers of tape but it didn’t take nearly as long as his waist. Soon, Roppi was completely free.

Roppi brought his arms in front of him and rubbed his wrists, hugging them to his chest.

A clothe came over Roppi’s shoulders. The raven jolted and quickly looked behind him. Tsuki had taken off his thin jacket and draped it over Roppi’s back. The blond looked at Roppi with a sorrowful expression. However, it wasn’t pity. It was a gaze that wished he could do more to help but was helpless to do anything.

“R-Roppi-san, we-we need to call the police…”

Roppi looked at him. Then threw his gaze to the floor. “Wha…what good would that do me?”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “Roppi-san—”

“He wiped clean all of the evidence!” Roppi yelled. “There’s nothing for the police to use!”

“The…the blankets—”

“That’s all…mine…because I was on my heat…”

“It-it can’t be all yours. I-I mean, some of it must be…his…”

Roppi looked at him. “I don’t think it is…”

“Did he…ejaculate inside, Roppi-san?”

Roppi began to shake as fresh tears began to sting his eyes.

“I’m sorry!” Tsuki called. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I-I just—if he di-did do _that_ then m-maybe some of it was for-forced out when—”

“He isn’t that dumb, Tsuki! Why do you think they haven’t caught him before?!”

“I’m sorry!”

Roppi buried his face in his hands and began to rock back and forth.

“Do you—can I—is-is it alright if I hug you?” Tsuki asked.

Roppi looked up at him. Then clenched his teeth tight and buried his face in Tsuki’s chest. The Alpha wrapped his arms around Roppi tight, holding him close and rocking with him.

“I was off my suppressants.” Roppi sobbed.

“I know.”

“He could—He impregnated me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was a fucking virgin.”

Tsuki didn’t respond immediately. Instead he squeezed Roppi tighter. “It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay, Roppi-san.”

“How will it be—”

“W-we’ll go to a pharmacy. G-get you the morning after pill. It’ll be alright.”

Roppi just sobbed.

“Do-do you want me to call someone? Like your m-mom or a sibling?”

“I don’t have any family, Tsukishima.” Roppi looked up at him, a pitiful, sad expression of tears and sorrow on his face. “All I have is you…”

Tsuki’s brows furrowed with pain. He hugged Roppi close and let the violated Omega cry in his chest.

* * *

 

Roppi sat in the bathtub, the shower head pouring down on him from above. He was hugging his knees to his chest as scolding hot water make his skin red. Roppi decided not to call the police, despite Tsuki’s adamant protesting. Roppi was just another notch in the belt, another case file that’ll get tossed to the side as unsolved. He’d rather not even worry about it, not worry about reliving the events in his statement and having to be raped all over again. He couldn’t stomach the notion of replaying last night ever again. He just wanted to forget.

Roppi heard the front door open. In the next second, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

“I can’t hear you over the shower, Tsuki.” Roppi called.

The blond opened the door. “M-may I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Tsuki entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The shower curtain separated the two, kept Roppi from being visible to Tsuki’s eyes.

“You’re back pretty quick.” Roppi said.

“I-I’ve been gone for almost an h-hour.”

“Really?”

“Have you…been in here th-the whole time?”

Roppi paused. “The water hasn’t gone cold yet.”

Tsuki was quiet for a long minute. So long that Roppi began to get nervous.

“I, um,” Tsuki started, “I couldn’t get the-the pill, Roppi-san.”

Roppi’s eyes widened. “Why not?!”

“The ph-pharmacy was closed.”

“Cl-closed? What day is it?!”

“It’s Fri-Friday, but it clo-closes at 5 o’clock.”

“Then it should be open!”

“Roppi-san, it’s almost 6. It-it was a quarter before 4 wh-when I got here, and I didn’t leave her-here until 5:15.”

“…The…then at-at the convenient store! There’s a pharmacy section at the convenient store, right?”

“The-they don’t have any.”

“Have you looked?!”

“N-not today, n-no. But my Nii—Roppi-san!”

Roppi pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out. “Fuck you, I’ll go get it myself.”

“Roppi-san, there’s nothing there!” Tsuki tried to stop him from leaving, standing in front of the door.

“How the fuck would you know?! You’re a fucking Alpha!” Roppi tried to push past him. “You wouldn’t be looking for that kind of thing!”

“I-I know be-because of my Nii-san! He sl-sleeps around a lot, and he-he’s asked me to get the pill for him before!”

“Have you ever looked in a store for it?!”

“Yes, I have! It-it was the first place I-I looked for Nii-san!”

“You didn’t look hard enough!” Roppi shoved Tsuki’s shoulder.

“Roppi-san, stop!” Tsuki grabbed the raven’s wrists.

“No, you didn’t look—”

“Stop! Stop, stop, stop!” Tsuki pulled Roppi into a hug, his clothes immediately becoming wet, and wrapped his arms around him. “Stop, Roppi-san. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

Roppi began to sob anew. “No, no! I don’t—I can’t a-afford abortion pills! I don’t want to carry that bastard’s child!”

“I-I could try buying-buying them for you—”

“You can’t get them for me unless we’re mated!”

“U-um…we-well, I could give you the money and—”

“You can only buy abortion pills through clinics!” Roppi clenched Tsuki’s shirt tightly. “If the pharmacies closed then the clinics will be too…”

“…I-I-I…I’m sorry, Roppi-san…”

Roppi could only sob.

“Ro-Roppi-san, come-come to my place tonight.” Tsuki pushed the raven back so he could stare at him properly. “It’s not safe for you he-here.”

Roppi looked up at him, tears streaking his cheeks, and nodded. Without hesitation, he nodded. He reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes while nodding.

* * *

 

“N-Nii-san’s, I’m home!” Tsuki called.

A blond with pink eyes poked his head into the doorway of the porch room. Roppi and Tsuki were in the process of taking off their shoes.

“Welcome back.” The blond said as he stepped into the carpeted room.

He made a beeline for Roppi. The raven jolted back out of instinct, but that didn’t stop the pink-clad blond from grabbing his hands.

“You must be Hachimenroppi.” He said. “Tsukishima told us what happened. Don’t worry, our home has one of the top security systems you can buy, and we have emergency buttons as well. We’ll give you one. It’s basically like a life alert beeper; calls the police as soon as you press it.”

“Tsuki…told you…?”

“It was for the best he did.” Another blond—this one with blue eyes and wearing a traditional yukata—stepped into the porch room. “We know that this is a fresh event and you are quite vulnerable right now. So, it is better we know of it and not tread upon your emotions or cause you needless anxiety.”

“Tsuki’s never brought a friend home before, especially an Omega.” The pink one added. “So, we pried more than we should’ve.”

“I…” Roppi tried to glare at them but he had a feeling his expression was more sorrowful than angry. “I don’t need you to be considerate of my feelings.”

“Would you rather we be abrasive and close?” The blue-eyed blond asked. “Delic is a very physical person, so he may touch you quite often if he does not know not to.”

The pink-eyed blond let go of Roppi’s hands. “That’s right, I’m sorry! I won’t touch you without permission again.”

Roppi clenched his teeth. He then cast his glare at Tsuki. “Who else did you tell?”

The red-eyed blond jolted. “N-no one, Roppi-san. I promise.”

“I don’t need your fucking family’s pity.”

“No, no, you misunderstand.” The blue-eyed one stated in a calming voice. “We do not pity you, Hachimenroppi-san. Empathize, yes. Sympathize, yes. However, we do not pity you. What happened to you was horrible, there is no mistaking that.”

“But casting pity isn’t going to do anything for you.” The pink-eyed one said. “Pity will just make you weak and you need to stay strong during times like these.”

Roppi didn’t know how to respond so he just glared at the ground.

“Come on, let’s get you inside. It’s warmer in there.” The pink one reached to touch Roppi again then quickly retracted his hand. “I’m Delic. This is Tsugaru. He’s the oldest brother.”

“Hello.” Tsugaru bowed.

“…Do, do your parents know?” Roppi asked in a small voice.

“N-no,” Tsuki started. “Ou-our parents don’t liv-live with us.”

“That’s right,” Delic said. “Our parent’s live in Shibuya. This is my place. Tsuki’s living here because it’s closer to the university and Tsugaru was just staying while his house is under renovations.”

“You…both own your own houses?” Roppi asked.

The two blondes’ nodded.

“How old are you?”

“I’m 23.” Delic said.

“I am 25.” Tsugaru stated.

Roppi wanted to question how two young adults already owned their own houses. But then he remembered they were Alpha’s and decided not to question.

“Please, come inside.” Tsugaru gestured to the door that lead to the living room. “You will be safe here, rest assured.”

* * *

 

“Thanks, Tsugaru-Nii.”

The blue-eyed blond nodded. “Good night.”

“Night.”

Tsuki closed the door, holding a comforter in his hand, and turned around.

“Here, Roppi-san.” Tsuki said, walking over to the queen-sized bed that Roppi sat on. “To keep you warm.”

Roppi didn’t answer, his eyes downcast and unfocused as he stared at the ground.

“Roppi-san?”

“Do all of the rooms have windows in them?” Roppi asked.

“O-oh, um, y-yes.”

Roppi didn’t respond.

“B-but don’t worry. Al-all the doors are locked, ev-even the balcony door. A-and all the windows.”

“I saw a staircase leading to the second level.”

“Y-yes, it’s-its another entrance way. It g-goes straight to D-Delic’s room.”

“Isn’t Delic’s room next door?”

“I-It’s two doors d-down but we locked it. De-Delic-Nii go-goes out a lot and in-invites…special friends over a lot. S-so it-it made sense he had th-that room. Le-less his…friends wake u-us up if they l-leave in the midd-middle of the night.”

Roppi didn’t respond.

“…The-the security system is o-on and the alarm is on your nightstand.” Tsuki nodded to the small white hand-held alarm, resembling that of a car alarm clicker. “I’ll-I’ll even lock the bedroom door, o-okay?”

Roppi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out for a long second. “I…thought of sleeping in the basement. You-you guys said you had a living area in the basement…”

“W-we do, with two bedrooms. Th-they both have windows…”

“But then I realized that if he comes for me, I’d be trapped. It’s easier to run down than up.”

“R-Roppi-san,” Tsuki put the comforter on the bed, knelt before Roppi, and grabbed Roppi’s hand that sat on his lap. Roppi flinched but didn’t pull away. “He can’t get you here. Yo-you’re safe.”

“He said he’d come back for me…” Roppi felt tears sting his eyes as his vision blurred. “He s-said I was his favorite so far. He plans to…again…”

“I won’t let it happen again. I-I promise.”

“What can you do?”

“I _promise_ , Roppi-san.”

Roppi didn’t answer.

Tsuki then did something unexpected. He brought Roppi’s hand to his lips and kissed the small knuckles. Roppi’s eyes widened. Tsuki’s eyes also widened as he quickly let the hand go. He jumped to his feet and took a step back.

“Um, um, s-s-sorry.” Tsuki’s face was bright red, rivaling only his eyes. “I’m s-sorry! Um,” Tsuki bowed before the raven. “G-good night!”

“W-wait…” Roppi reached out and grabbed the end of Tsuki’s scarf before the blond could make a dash for the door.

Tsuki looked down at him. “I-I’m sorr—”

“Can you…stay here, with me?”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “I…I would have th-thought you did-didn’t want to be around an-anyone…”

“I…thought so too.” Roppi cast his gaze to the ground. “But I…don’t want to be alone.”

“…O-okay. Le—um, let me g-go get a futon and—”

“Can you…just lay in the bed with me? Lay closer to the window?”

Tsuki blushed up to his ears. “Um…o-o-okay…Um…sure…”

Roppi chuckled at the innocent response. “Have you never shared a bed before?”

Tsuki jolted before casting his gaze to the ground. “W-with my Nii-san bu-but…” Tsuki looked back up at him. “A-aren’t you scared? I-I’m an Alpha…”

“You wouldn’t hurt me…” Roppi made eye contact with him. “Would you?”

“Of-of course not!”

“Then I have nothing to fear.”

Tsuki didn’t look so sure as he glanced to the side. The hesitation hurt Roppi more than it probably should have. The Omega cast his gaze to the side and let out a small sigh.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Roppi said. “I’ll be fine.”

“I-I’m just w-worried, Roppi-san.”

“Don’t be.” Roppi grabbed the comforter and began unfolding it.

He stretched the comforter out over the length of the bed.

“If-if you want me—” Tsuki started.

“Don’t worry about it. Night, Tsuki.”

“But—”

“Good night, Tsukishima.”

Tsuki cast him a small glare. Roppi stared at him as a pit of fear hit his stomach. He tried not to show it. Instead he cast his gaze to the side and rubbed down the comforter.

Tsuki turned and headed to the door. Roppi looked at him, his brows furrowing. He didn’t want Tsuki to go. He wanted the blond to stay. He didn’t want to be alone in a room with a window. But Roppi was fully conscious of the fact that Tsuki was uncomfortable around him because of what happened. The rape victim should just count his blessings that Tsuki was even willing to look him in the eye after he’d been defiled.

Roppi let out a small sigh.

The lights turned off, cascading Roppi in darkness. His eyes stretched wide as his whole body stiffened. His turned around fast enough to give himself whiplash. He couldn’t see Tsuki anymore. But Roppi knew he wasn’t alone. There was someone else in the room with him, but he couldn’t see them.

“Roppi-san?” Roppi could hear someone walking over to him.

Roppi gasped and backed away. His back slammed against the wall, forcing himself into the corner.

“Roppi-san, are you o-okay?” The person rushed forward and leaned on the bed.

Roppi screamed. He couldn’t stop it as pure, unadulterated fear gripped his insides. He turned and buried his face into the wall, his hands shielding the sides of his face.

Light filtered into the room. It wasn’t nearly as bright as an overhead light. Most-likely a lamp. Roppi was too scared to look as he felt a pressure against the bed.

“Roppi-san!” A hand touched his shoulder.

The raven jolted, stiffened then forced himself to look over his shoulder. He expected to see a masked man but instead he saw Tsukishima, eyes flooded with worry.

“Tsu—”

Rushed footsteps echoed up the hall before the door slammed open.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Delic yelled as he entered the room first. Tsugaru was right behind him. “Are you okay? Who screamed?”

Roppi wasn’t aware he was shaking until he heard his fingers tapping against the wall. The raven quickly grabbed his hands and turned around, pressing his back to the plaster.

“Sor-sor-sor—” Roppi swallowed hard, closing his eyes tight shut and clenching his teeth. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened?” Tsugaru walked over.

“I’m sorry.” Roppi reached his hands up to bury his hands into his hair. He grabbed handfuls as he tilted his head down. He rested his forehead against his knees. “I’m sorry.”

“I-I,” Tsuki started, “I turn-turned off the light and he just…”

“I’m sorry.” Roppi felt tears sting his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I shall be back.” Tsugaru said before leaving the room.

“Alright, then we shouldn’t turn the light off.” Delic sat down on the bed.

A hand touched Roppi’s leg. The raven jumped and jolted away violently. He slammed himself against the wall, his head bouncing off the plaster. Tsuki gasped before he rushed forward.

“Are you alright?” Tsuki asked.

Roppi couldn’t feel any pain in the face of his fear. He was far too scared to register the pain in his head. Rationally thinking, Roppi knew Tsuki and his brothers weren’t going to hurt him. But his instinctual fear was reminding him that he was surrounded by Alpha’s, all of which could easily pin him down and impregnate him anew. They could take turns, enjoy his suffering just like that man had. He wasn’t safe here. He was going to be raped again if he stayed here.

And the notion that Roppi could suspect such kind people of such vile acts made him disgusted with himself more than he already was.

“I’m…sorry.” Roppi said, unable to stop the tears that streaked his cheeks as he hunkered his face into his knees. “I’m sorry…”

“It-It’s okay, Roppi-sa—”

“No, it’s not! I…I’m sor—I…I think—I don’t think I should—I—”

“Shoosh, Roppi-san…”

Tsuki tentively reached his hand out, stopping right before touching Roppi’s leg. He looked at Roppi for approval. Roppi gave no indication of yes or no. Tsuki placed his hand on Roppi’s knee. The raven flinched but didn’t stop him. Tsuki kept his hands on his knees and scooted closer.

“It’ll be okay, Roppi-san.” Tsuki said. “You’re safe he-here. You’re s-safe.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I…I don’t think I should st-stay here…”

“You’re safe here.”

“We won’t hurt you.” Delic said in a soft voice.

“I know. I know you won’t. But I…I can’t trust you. I’m sorry. It’s not right. I shouldn’t—I’m sorry…”

Tsugaru returned with a burning incense sticking out of an incense holder that looked like a jade turtle. The three looked at him.

“This is Frankincense.” Tsugaru said as he placed the incense on the nightstand. “It’s one of the best incenses to use for calming. I’m brewing some herbal teas that helps with anxiety and stress. If need be, I can journey to a convenient store and grab some stress relieving medications if they hold any.”

“If that’s still not enough, push comes to shove,” Delic said, “I know some friends with some _great_ grass to smoke. Helps calm you down right away.”

“Delic,” Tsugaru groaned with disapproval.

“I won’t get too much. Last thing we want is for him to get addicted. But it’ll help him relax, if all else fails.”

“Th-th-that,” Tsuki stuttered, “is wo-worst case scenario.”

“Yup.” Delic nodded.

Roppi stared at them. His form began to shake for a new reason. His eyes welded with fresh tears.

“How can you be so kind to me?” Roppi sobbed. “I’m-I’m an Omega…”

“Is that supposed to mean something to us?” Delic asked.

“We could care not for your gender, Hachimen-san.” Tsugaru stated. “You are a poor soul who has experienced the worst of situations.”

“W-we want to help you, Roppi-san.” Tsuki added. “W-w-we want you to be safe… _I_ want you to be safe…”

Roppi couldn’t stop the flood of emotions that overtook his core. He closed his eyes tight shut, clenched his teeth, and cried.

“I’m sorry…” Roppi sobbed.

“You did nothing wrong.”

Roppi felt Tsuki’s arms wrap around him. The Omega immediately let go of his knees and pushed himself into the blonde’s broad chest.

“It-it’ll be okay, Roppi-san. W-we’ll figure something out. Bu-but we can’t do an-anything until morning.”

“The best thing you can do is try and get some rest.”

“You need to regain your strength and keep your chin up, Roppi-kun.”

“Just r-rest for now, Roppi-san.”

* * *

 

Tsuki blinked awake. His head was groggy, but he knew he woke up for a reason. Said reason was because Hachimenroppi had gotten out of bed. The shift of the mattress had woken him up.

“Are-are you okay?” Tsuki lifted his head lazily.

“Fine.” Roppi said. He was in the process of putting on his coat. “I need to head back to the house.”

“Wha—but you c-can’t.”

“I need a change of clothes and my school books—”

“B-but it’s S-Saturday…”

Roppi paused. “…Is it?”

“Y-yes. Yesterday was F-Friday, remem-member?”

“…Right…” Roppi stepped backwards till he was sitting on the bed. “Right…I couldn’t go to the pharmacy today anyway, huh? Or a clinic, since it’s the weekend…”

Tsuki felt his chest tighten as the words set in. “Roppi-san…”

The Omega didn’t say anything. Tsuki sat up and shimmied himself across the bed to Roppi. He pressed his shoulder against the raven’s, deciding not to hug him in case he saw it as pity.

“You sh-should stay here.” Tsuki started. “If-if he said—”

“I don’t want to sit around and do nothing.” Roppi said in a small voice. “Sitting still, feeling sorry for myself and just focusing on my mind, I don’t want to do that. I want to do… _something_ to distract myself…And I can’t stay inside all day. I just can’t…”

Tsuki was quiet for a moment. “…Do you wa-want to come gr-grocery shopping wi-with me?”

Roppi looked at him. “Huh?”

“W-well, if-if you don’t-don’t want to think abou-about it, and w-want to go outside, um, I al-always go grocery shopping on Saturday’s and bu-buying food for three people is a-a lot to carry by myself…”

“…Sure, I’ll come. If I’m not imposing.”

Tsuki smiled. “Of course, you’re not.”

* * *

 

Roppi shouldn’t have come. Roppi had been fine while he was in the car, Delic driving Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi to the store. He had been as relaxed as he could be while he was striking a conversation with Delic. The pink blond was very social and friendly. He liked music, sweets, and soft things. He had a soft spot for animals. He wasn’t allowed to get any animals because he would become the crazy cat lady on the corner. Delic had two career choices in mind. Become a musician or own an animal shelter. He was currently working towards the musician goal. He had a band together and an agency. They were in the process of debuting.

Delic could chat for hours, and Roppi could listen as well. As it turned out, Roppi also had an interest in music. He had some song’s composed, but he had no intention of debuting them. If allowed, the two could have talked for the rest of the day. Roppi was completely relaxed.

Then they got to the store and that’s when things started going downhill. As they went around, grabbing items and putting them in their cart—Tsuki constantly glancing at his list—Delic tried to continue the conversation with Roppi. He was trying to convince Roppi to show him his songs. If they were good, then Delic could put in a good word with his agency to get an interview with Roppi and the like. But the raven was having trouble paying attention.

There were so many people. So many Alpha’s. Roppi could smell the dominant pheromones in the store. Roppi’s heat was over only because the Omega had had sex. He wouldn’t be touched because of his spike of pheromones. But that didn’t mean that none of these Alpha’s would touch Roppi. What’s more, what if the person who had raped Roppi was in the store? It could be the businessman buying his lunch from the deli or the wanna-be gangster trying to chat up the girls. Roppi didn’t know. Any Alpha man with brown eyes could be his rapist.

It became obvious to Tsuki and Delic that Roppi was uncomfortable. He was constantly looking around himself. His arms were crossed, and he was nearly glued to Tsuki’s hip.

Roppi couldn’t help it. The paranoia was setting in. Fear was churning in his stomach. His vision was beginning to tunnel, focusing only on the individual brown eyes in the crowd. Roppi wasn’t safe at his house. He wasn’t safe at Tsuki’s house. He wasn’t even safe in a crowded store. He would never be safe again.

“Roppi-san…” Tsuki grabbed Roppi’s arm.

The raven jolted and looked at him. “Wh-what?”

“Are-are you okay?”

Roppi didn’t answer. **_‘Am I that obvious?’_**

“Of course, he’s not alright.” Delic said, casting Tsuki a small glare before he looked at Roppi. “Do you want to wait in the car?”

Roppi stared at him before he shook his head. “Sorry…”

“Y-you’re alright, Roppi-san.”

Roppi rubbed his bicep as he glanced to the side. “I’ll be fine.”

“That’s right, you will be.” Delic said with a smile. “What do you want to eat for dinner?”

Roppi looked up at him with a cocked brow. “I’ll get myself something when I get home.”

“H-hom—Roppi-san,” Tsuki started, “I-I don’t think you should—”

“I can’t stay with you guys forever. Staying more than one night will be me taking advantage of your kindnes—”

“Oh, horse shit.” Delic interrupted. “You’re down on hard times and can use some help. You can’t take advantage if we offer.”

“Yes, you can.” Roppi glared at him. “It’s so easy to go from accepting help to using someone. I refuse to let myself get like that.”

“And I refuse to let you get like that. I know a leech when I see one and you ain’t one. And if you start becoming one then I’ll shut you down right quick. It’s not safe for you to go home yet so you should stay.”

“It won’t be safe for me to go home regardless of how long I wait!” Roppi’s voice raised louder than appropriate. “He said he’ll be back for me later! It’s not like those plans have changed!”

“And it’s for that reason that you shouldn’t go back, period!” Delic’s voice matched Roppi’s octave. “He doesn’t know you’re with us and he has no way of knowing!”

“Gu-guys—” Tsuki tried to intervene.

“So, what, you want me to sit around with my thumb up my ass while you guys pamper me up?!”

“Of course not! Like we would do that!”

“I refuse to become anyone’s bitch!”

“We’re not making you a bitch! We’re trying to help you!”

“I don—”

“You’re acting like a dramatic ingrate!”

Roppi opened his mouth to argue but it seemed that Delic’s words seeped in. The effect was verily obvious as Roppi’s brows furrowed in shame. The raven took a step back before he threw his gaze to the ground.

“Roppi-kun,” Delic said in a softer voice. “I doubt this is your actual personality. You’re a bit fucked up right now, that’s not your fault. But it’s called paying it forward. We’re trying to help you and you’re being paranoid.”

“I know I’m being paranoid.” Roppi growled through clenched teeth.

“I’m glad you know. But that doesn’t change my statement.”

Roppi glowered at his shoes. A growl rumbled in his throat before his features drooped in defeat and he let out a heavy sigh.

“Sorry…” The raven said.

“You’re alright.” Delic smiled at him. He then leaned down, so he could make eye contact with Roppi. The blonde’s pink eyes brought comfort to Roppi in the sea of brown. “Now, what do you want for dinner?”

* * *

 

“Um,” Roppi started, sitting at the dinner table with the three blondes. In front of him was a plate of chicken alfredo with broccoli. “So, how long can I stay here? I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You may stay for as long as you wish.” Tsugaru stated. “Or as little as you wish. That is up to you.”

Roppi let out a nervous chuckle. “Heh, that’s a dangerous statement.”

“It is a statement we have made to no one else.”

“…That’s comforting…”

“Heh, yeah,” Delic chuckled, “There have been plenty of people who believe they can weasel their way into our lives and use us for our money and status.”

“Oh, so I should feel honored, huh?” Roppi absentmindedly twiddled his noodles. He hadn’t eaten very much yet.

The three chuckled. Roppi cocked a brow and looked up at the brothers.

“I mean you can if you want,” Delic grinned.

“But we require no such thing.” Tsugaru smiled.

“We-we just want to he-help you, Roppi-san. Th-that’s all.” Tsuki stared at him with a gaze that rivaled adoration.

Roppi stared at the three blonds. Then he looked down at his food and twirled his noodles.

“Not hungry?” Delic asked.

Roppi chuckled. “That obvious?”

“Well, it’s been nearly ten minutes and you’ve only eaten a piece of broccoli, so…”

Roppi didn’t respond.

“Do you feel sick?” Tsugaru asked. “Shall I make something that is lighter on the stomach?”

“I’m not sick. At least, I don’t…think I am…um…”

“Can you describe the sensation?”

“It’s…interpersonal…”

“Oh.” Tsugaru’s smile fell. “You do not have to speak of it if you wish not to.”

“Although I think it’d be for the best if you did.” Delic leaned forward ever so slight. “You shouldn’t keep this bundled up.”

Roppi stared at him. Then his brows furrowed and he looked back at his food. He lifted a forkful of food and just stared at it.

“I know I should eat,” Roppi started, “I haven’t eaten since yesterday. My stomach hurts and I feel nauseous.”

“That’s because you have not eaten.” Tsugaru stated.

“I know. Rationally, logically, I know that. But…” Roppi clinked the fork against the plate as he dropped it. “But there’s a part of me that says it’s morning sickness because I’m…”

“It is far too early for us to know if you are pregnant. A pregnancy test shall be inconclusive until two weeks from now. And even then, morning sickness shall take 6 weeks before it becomes prominent.”

“I know that!” Roppi pushed his plate away. He then put his elbows on the table and tucked his hands over his mouth. He was trying his hardest to hold his composure. He didn’t want to break down in front of the blonde’s, so he turned his head away to look at the window. “I know that. But I…I was off my suppressants. There’s…no way I’m not…”

Roppi swallowed hard. He pushed his chair back and rubbed his hands against his thighs. He tilted his head back to stop the tears from streaking his cheeks.

“Sorry…” Roppi cleared his throat as his breathing labored. “Sorry.”

“It is alright to cry.” Tsugaru said.

“I’m not so pathetic that I’ll cry in front of others.”

“It is not pathetic.”

“To you.”

“Why were you off your suppressants?” Delic asked. “Did you run out or something?”

“No, I…lost them. I don’t know what happened to them and my heat hit not even an hour after I was supposed to take them, so I couldn’t go get more.”

“Couldn’t you have asked—”

“He-he did, Nii-san.” Tsuki called quickly. “I-I, they wouldn’t l-let me. Th-they said that they cou-couldn’t give medications to an-anyone else but the person, ev-even with a written note of con-consent.”

Delic looked at him confused. “Tsugaru and I have gotten your inhalers from the pharmacy all the time.”

Roppi’s eyes widened to the statement.

“I-I know. But you-you’re my Nii-san’s so family can us-usually pick up me-medications.”

“…Touché.”

“I-I thought if I had a n-note, they would le-let me, bu-but appar-apparently suppressants are a sp-special case.”

“Yes.” Tsugaru said. “Most pharmacies will not allow anyone but the prescribed individual to pick up the suppressants. There were many cases of family members or friends picking up suppressants for their Omega and the Omega would come in the next day saying their courier could not grab the medication, so they came themselves. Many Omega’s filed lawsuits against the pharmacies for misplacing medications when instead their friend stole it.”

“Why-why would they steal—”

“Suppressants can sell for quite a lot to Omega’s who do not have insurance. With insurance, most suppressants costs around ¥5,000 ($50). But without, it can cost up to ¥40,000 ($400).”

“¥70,000 ($700).” Roppi corrected. “They can range from ¥40,000 to ¥70,000 without insurance. With insurance it can be nearly ¥10,000 ($100). Mine are ¥7,000 ($70). People can easily sell one suppressant pill for ¥2,000 ($20), even ¥5,000 ($50) depending on the Omega buying them. So, there are plenty of people who would steal suppressants from friends or families to make a quick buck.” Roppi chuckled dryly. “I get why the pharmacy has the policy, but it really fucked me. Literally…”

Roppi rubbed his face with his hand at his dark joke as he cleared his throat. He looked at Tsuki and smiled slightly before he glanced to the side. Delic’s comment earlier, of Tsuki’s inhaler, had set a prick of doubt in Roppi’s mind. Roppi’s paranoia was speaking to him, telling him that everything that happened seemed to be too convenient. Tsuki knew that Roppi was on his heat, Tsuki knew the window was unlocked, and Tsuki just so happened to be unable to get his suppressants. Everything seemed just to be coincidence, but Roppi doesn’t believe in coincidence. Everything happens by cause and effect, not by chance.

Roppi felt self-hatred pool in his chest. Here he was again, assuming accusations to the kind people who were helping him. Tsuki had been a close friend to him for almost a year. He had never shown sexual interest in him thus far. Romantic interest, yes. Roppi had noticed Tsuki gave him gazes of adorations and he visited Roppi every day, even on cold days or rainy days. Roppi had noticed but had decided not to acknowledge them. Tsuki had been nothing but kind and caring to the Omega. And yet Roppi had the audacity to suspect Tsuki of such a vile act.

Roppi pulled his plate closer to him and picked up his fork. “How did you know about the suppressants, Tsugaru-san? I don’t know many Alpha’s who know…well, _anything_ about Omega’s.”

“Oh, I am a doctor.”

Roppi raised a brow. “Oh? Surgent? Chief of Medicine? Resident?”

“I am an Attending Physician. Do you know what that is?”

“Those are the doctors you make appointments with, yeah? Or the ones that come and deliver you the bad news when you get admitted to a hospital.”

“That is right.” Tsugaru smiled happily.

Roppi chuckled. “Safe to assume I’m in good hands then.”

Tsuki chuckled. “I-I would hope so.”

Roppi took a bite of food. He had no appetite to really eat, the nausea remaining in his throat. He held his fork against the plate and glanced to the side, letting out a small sigh.

“Hey, Roppi-kun.” Delic said. “Tsuki cut me off earlier. What I was going to ask was why didn’t you call your family to get your suppressants?”

Roppi looked at him. “I don’t have family. That’s the only reason I’m here instead of anywhere else. I thought Tsuki told you everything.”

“…Apparently not everything.” Delic said, glancing at Tsuki with a slight glower.

“I…” Tsuki started. “I didn’t th-think it was im-important to mention.”

“That he’s homeless? That’s kind of important.”

“I’m not homeless.” Roppi glared at Delic. “I’m 21. I’ve got my own place.”

“But if you end up losing that apartment, you’ve got nowhere to go.”

“Well that’s where hotels and internet café’s* come in. If worse comes to worse, I could petition for the GOD’s (Government Omega Dormitories).”

“I wouldn’t suggest that. I heard horrible things about the GOD’s.”

Roppi shrugged. “They’re not that bad. It’s like being in an orphanage. If you’re lucky, your headmaster isn’t cruel.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that too hard of a story to tell or do you mind sharing?”

Roppi looked up at him. “Why do you want to know?”

Delic shrugged. “All the Omega’s I’ve met who lived in GOD’s are just idle sex friends, so I don’t have a right to ask them.”

“And you have a right to ask me, why?”

“Cuz I’m not sleeping with you. It’s just general conversation. Unless it’s a personal story.”

Roppi stared at him.

“I’m assuming it has to do with the reason you have no family?”

“Delic,” Tsugaru growled, “You are being too abrasive.”

“I don’t mind.” Roppi said. “I’ve never shared my story before. Never really had anyone to tell, heh.”

Roppi looked at them then shrugged.

“It’s nothing really interesting. Dad was nonexistent, and Mom left me for dead. It’s nothing new in the Omega community.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened with horror. Delic cocked a brow. Tsugaru’s brows furrowed.

“I never met my Dad. I don’t know if I’m a product of rape or if it was just a one-night stand or if my parents were married and Dad just baled. But he was gone long before I was born. My mom took care of me till I was seven. I think she was a prostitute. There were random guys constantly coming to the house and I’d get sent to my room, so I can only assume they were bumping fuzzy’s for money. Or she was doing illegal shit. I don’t know, nor do I care to know.

“Anyway, when I was seven a few of her customers came to visit me in my room. They asked me if I wanted to go for a car ride. Told them no. They said my mom wanted me to go get her cigarettes. Didn’t question it then cuz she sent me to the cigarette vending machines before, so I figured she didn’t want me to go alone since it was late at night. The three of us went outside and I was shoved in a van. You guys ever heard of those rumors of legalized human trafficking of Omega’s?”

“Th-that’s a thing?!” Tsuki jolted.

“Yeah.” Delic said in a solemn tone.

“My mom gave the guys power of attorney over me for a handsome paycheck. I was taken to a warehouse and tossed in a dog kennel. Lucky me, I was only there for a night. I didn’t really understand what was going on, so it didn’t really traumatize me. See, the thing about that legalized human trafficking, they’re only legalized after a judge signs off on the transfer of power of attorney. Since they grabbed me at night, they had to wait until morning to get the judge. Cops found the location and had a warrant to check their ‘inventory’. Found me, found their papers for me weren’t signed, arrested them for kidnapping and human trafficking.

“I got taken into police custody. They tried to find my mother, assuming she was threatened in some way or another to sell me off. But she was long gone. House was empty. There was evidence of a purchase of a one-way, overnight plane ticket to America. There was nothing the police could do on our side and the police on the American side weren’t notified of my mother’s arrival until a week after she arrived. So, she’s still out there somewhere. As for me, who had no known family at all, I got possessed by the prefecture and lived in a GOD until I graduated high school.”

“You’re very…calm about such a thing…” Delic hesitated in saying.

Roppi shrugged. “I was a kid. I don’t even remember what my mother looks like. Never learned her name either. Wasn’t old enough to register she had a name other than Mom. If my mom taught me anything, it was how to roll with the punches and take the opportunities that are presented to me. I worked hard to graduate high school a year early, got myself into an elite Alpha university, and move out of the GOD at seventeen. I still get government allowances until I’m out of school. So, either I graduate college or I drop out, but once I do either, I lose my pensions. It makes it easier for me to focus on school without worrying about work. Honestly, this…situation is the worse thing I’ve…had to deal with. At least I was too young to register the trauma back then.”

Roppi started to chuckle as a sad smile crossed his lips.

“I came so far on my own. I make one mistake and it quickly turned into the worse day of my life and the biggest mistake of my existence.”

Roppi felt his eyes begin to hurt. He brought his palms up and buried his eyes into them.

“I can’t think long enough to figure out my next move. Every time I think, I’m back in that room with that vermin of a man. And in two weeks’ time I’m going to find out I’m pregnant and still not know what to do. For the first time in my life, I’m at a complete lost.”

Roppi’s hands came up to push his bangs against the top of his head.

“I really don’t know what to do.”

“Roppi-san…” A hand rapped against the table to gather Roppi’s attention.

 The raven jolted and looked up at the three blonds. That’s when he felt it. The liquids on his cheeks. He had started crying and hadn’t even realized it.

“Gah!” Roppi put his palms back over his eyes as he leaned back. He smiled widely. “Ah, I’m sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you guys uncomfortable, haha! Sorry!”

“No, no,” Tsugaru started. “You did not—”

“Sorry.” Roppi stood, pushing the plate away. “I…really have no appetite. The food was good, Tsugaru-san. Sorry I didn’t finish it.”

“It’s alright. Don’t even worry about it.” Tsugaru stood.

“Roppi-kun,” Delic started, “Where ar—”

“I just want to lie down. Don’t worry, I’m not running off or anything!” Roppi smiled in reassurance. “I’m just tired.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. I just want to go to bed.”

“…Alright. Well, um, call for us if you need us, okay?”

“Will do. Thanks.” Roppi made eye contact with the blondes individually. “All of you, thanks for everything. Really.”

With that, Roppi turned the corner and went up the stairs. He went down the hall no faster than what would be appropriate and reached the room that was deemed his temporarily. He closed the door quietly.

Once in the isolation of the room, Roppi allowed himself to breakdown completely.

* * *

 

Hachimenroppi blinked lazily. After crying his eyes out, he recalled feeling exhaustion slam into him. He lied down on the bed and had passed out before he could even get the blanket over himself. Now, the only reason he woke was because someone had opened his bedroom door.

For a moment, a pit of fear began to grow in his chest.

“Roppi-san? Ar-are you awake?”

Roppi heard Tsuki’s voice. He registered it was the gentle blond. But the fear told him it wasn’t. Told him not to be tricked. The raven jolted awake with a loud gasp, propping himself up quickly.

“S-s-sorry, it’s me!” Tsuki called.

Roppi’s heartbeat pounded in his ears before his vision returned to him. Thanks to the lamp still being on, he saw the blond, saw the concern prominent in his red eyes. Tsuki knelt in front of the bed, looking up at the raven.

“It’s me…” Tsuki said softly.

“I…I know…” Roppi pushed himself up properly, sitting criss-crossed on the bed. He reached up and rubbed his hand through his hair. “Sorry.”

“You-you did nothing wrong…”

Roppi nodded, not feeling like arguing.

“I, um, I brought you food…” Tsuki raised a bowl. “It’s some-some of dinner ear-earlier.”

Roppi looked at the platter. He felt his stomach clench with hunger pains but nausea in his throat told him not to touch it. The raven had to force himself to eat though. He couldn’t let himself get weakened. As Delic and Tsugaru said, he had to stay strong. But Roppi couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to do it. He worried he’d vomit it all back up if he did.

“Are…do you st-still have no appetite?” Tsuki asked.

Roppi glanced to the side. “Sorry…”

“N-no, no. It’s fine…” Tsuki put the bowl on the nightstand. The blond pushed himself to his feet and sat down next to Roppi. “If-If you don’t eat tomorrow, the-then I think we should look into li-liquid protein for you to drink.”

“No, tomorrow I’m going to go back home. I have school Monday. I need to…take a shower and get some clean clothes on. And I’ve got a shit ton of work to make up. So, I’ve got to get to the school earlier than usual.”

“…Are-are you sure?”

“The teachers aren’t going to let me off that easily.”

“N-no, I mean, g-going to the school so…so soon…”

Roppi didn’t answer.

“I-I-I don’t me-mean to plant paranoia! Bu-b-but there are…a lot of Alpha’s…and…at the store, you…”

“I know…” Roppi glared at his hands. “But I can’t…I need to get some form of normalcy back…”

Roppi felt his stomach knot. It was hunger pains, but his mind told him it was the first stages of morning sickness. Roppi felt tears sting his eyes.

Then he started to laugh softly. “I guess that’s stupid though. Heh, not like I can go back to normalcy with a baby on the way, huh?”

Roppi put his palm to his forehead as he laughed softly, sadly. He then leaned over and rested his head against Tsuki’s shoulder.

“God, Tsuki, I really don’t know what I’m going to do…”

“…W-well, Roppi-san, may—isn’t it pos-possible you’re not pregnant?”

“I’m an Omega, Tsuki. And I was fucked on my heat. There’s a slim chance I’m not.”

“Slim, but possible, r-right?”

Roppi clenched his teeth. “Please don’t.”

Tsuki jolted. “D-don’t what?”

“Don’t give me false hope like that. Maybe you’re right and maybe there is a slim chance. Then I’m going to start banking on that chance. So, in two weeks, when I take a pregnancy test, I’ll be even more destroyed when I’m wrong. Because I hoped.”

Tsuki looked down at Roppi with a gaze of complete guilt. “I’m sor-sorry. I-I didn’t mean to…”

“Just don’t, Tsuki. I’m barely keeping my composure as is.”

Tsuki raised his arm up. He wrapped it around Hachimenroppi, resting his hand against the Omega’s head to ruffle his hair.

Roppi heard Tsuki open his mouth but nothing came out for a long time.

“Ro-Roppi-san,” Tsuki started, ‘this is going to-to sound in-inappropriate. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for even sug-suggesting it but…but what if you-you didn’t know who the father was?”

Roppi cocked a brow. He thought, **_‘Of course I don’t know who the father is.’_** Then a slow pit of realization started to seep in. Roppi’s eyes widened. His mind started connecting the dots, but his mouth moved to form the words anyway. “What do you mean?”

“W…well, um, I’m an Alpha too. So, if-if you and I, um, if we were to…Wh-what I mean is, we could…and then if you are pre-pregnant, you won’t know who the father is. If I’m the father or him…”

“Paternity test.”

“We won’t t-take one.”

Roppi chuckled. “So, what? Are you saying everything will be okay if it’s your bastard instead of his?”

“Well—”

“Whether it’s yours or his doesn’t fucking matter much, does it? I still have to raise it on my own and I can’t afford a kid. I can barely afford myself!”

“N-no, no, I’m not saying you-you do it by-by yourself!”

Roppi’s eyes stretched wide. He finally raised his head from Tsuki’s shoulder to look at him.

“Are you fucking proposing to me?” The raven asked.

“N-n-no!” Tsuki shook his hands, a crimson blush crossing his cheeks. “No! Of course n-not!”

Roppi cocked a brow.

“I don-don’t mean that! I mean, yes!”

Roppi tilted his head in an obvious gesture of ‘make up your mind please?’

“I mean no! I mean…I mean…”

Tsuki clenched his teeth hard, confliction obvious on his face. He then closed his eyes tight shut and clapped his hands together in front of his face.

“I’m sorry! Bu-but I’ve liked you fo-for a long time! S-so if I could-could stay with y-you for-for forever, I woul-wouldn’t complain! Through thic-thick or thin, happiness or tra-trauma, I want to be there for you. Even if…only as a friend or a cas-cash-cow or a m-means of escape…”

Roppi glared at him. Tsuki looked at him with guilt and a hint of fear.

“You shouldn’t debase yourself like that.” Roppi growled. “You’re an Alpha. To grovel to an Omega for a fuck. Aren’t you just supposed to take what you want?”

The statement was dark without question. However, Roppi smiled at him softly. Tsuki wasn’t sure how to take that. Maybe he was overthinking it, but was that an invitation?

“I…I don’t want to take…anything from you, Roppi-san.” Tsuki said. “I—”

“Really?” Roppi grabbed Tsuki’s shoulders as he stood on his knees. “Not even this trauma?”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “I-I mean, yes, I want to take th-that…”

Roppi climbed on Tsuki’s lap. He began unbuttoning Tsuki’s shirt. The blond grabbed Roppi’s hands to stop him.

“If you don’t want to then stop me now.” Roppi said. “We can just chop this up to post-traumatic stress. I can’t think straight long enough to decide if this is a good idea. But I’m thinking straight enough that you shouldn’t feel bad for taking advantage. In the morning, it’ll just be a happy memory or a forgettable mistake.”

“Roppi—”

“This was your idea. You said you wanted to help me. So…help me. Help me forget who the father might be.”

Tsuki looked up at the Omega. “I…I’m sorry.”

The blond then took Roppi’s hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the Omega’s knuckles.

With the floodgates open, the two looked at each other, making eye contact. Desire and desperation flooded their ruby eyes. Then they leaned down and attached their mouths. It was a kiss of passion without carnal lust. They didn’t want to separate, despite their kissing being quite slopping and inexperienced. That was okay. Only because they weren’t concerned with sexual desire.

Passion. They were concerned with passion only.

The two finally separated.

“S-sorry,” Tsuki said sheepishly as his hands trailed up Roppi’s sides. “That was my-my first kiss. I didn’t know, um…”

Roppi chuckled. “Guess we’re in the same boat.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “You-you too?”

“Like I said, I was a virgin before this.”

“We-well…yes. Bu-but you don’t-don’t need to lose your virginity to lose your first…kiss…”

“Right back at you. Didn’t explore in high school, honey?” Roppi pulled himself back to sit on Tsuki’s thighs. His hands reached down to grab Tsuki’s belt.

The blond jolted to the sensation but didn’t attempt to stop it. Instead, he put his hands underneath Roppi’s shirt and pushed the tight black fabric up, slowly.

“N-not really…” Tsuki started, “I…I was always ner-nervous that the girls who approa-approached me were just af-after my status.”

“And how do you know I’m not after your status?” The belt came undone. Roppi reached his hand into the jeans and rubbed the bulge through the red underwear. “I mean, if we have a baby, you’re kind of stuck with me. I could demand your weight in money for child support.”

Tsuki chuckled as Roppi’s shirt came up to expose his pink nipples. “Con-considering how hard it is to let me buy you…well, _anything_ , I think it’s s-safe to say you’re not-not after my status…”

“This could be an elaborate ruse.”

“I don’t think it i-is.” Tsuki leaned forward and pressed his face to Roppi’s sternum. He kissed the firm bone under soft flesh. “There’s no-no reason to be so pessimistic all the time.”

“Pessimism keeps people alive.”

“At-at the cost of their happiness.” Tsuki looked up at him with a gentle smile. “No-no wonder you have gray hairs already.”

Roppi glared down at him. But he was struggling not to smile. Finally, he couldn’t contain himself and let out a few chuckled. “Cheeky shit.”

Tsuki chuckled softly. His hands then trailed up the raven’s spine, softly rubbing his fingers over the flesh. Tsuki peppered Roppi’s chest with chaste kisses. Roppi’s breath hitched as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s head, entangling his fingers in the mess of blond locks.

“Can I…touch lower?” Tsuki asked.

Roppi stiffened to the request. He felt his hands start to shake. But he cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Are you su-sure?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t.”

“O…okay.”

Tsuki’s hands trailed down Roppi’s spine to rub against the jeans over Roppi’s ass. The raven jolted and raised himself higher out of reflex.

“It’s okay, R-Roppi-san.” Tsuki whispered soothingly.

Roppi nodded, but Tsuki couldn’t see that since his face was buried in Roppi’s abdomen.

Tsuki’s hands rubbed up Roppi’s thighs. And immediately, Roppi was gone. Roppi wasn’t in the room with Tsukishima anymore. He was back in his apartment, in his bedroom. Bound, gagged, and unable to stop the masked man from touching him however the bastard wanted. His hands were lingering up his thighs, reaching up to grab handfuls of his ass cheeks.

**_‘No, no.’_ **

Roppi didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be with Tsuki. Tsuki…

“Tsukishima…” Roppi’s voice sounded pitiful to his own ears.

“Roppi-san?” The blond pushed Roppi away slightly, so he could look up at him properly. The Omega’s eyes were filled with pure fear. “Roppi-san, hey! It’s-it’s okay!”

Tsuki reached his hands up and placed then on Roppi’s cheeks. The raven jolted, his whole form shaking.

“Do you wan-want to stop?” Tsuki asked. “We can stop.”

Roppi reached up and touched Tsuki’s wrists. That’s right, the Omega’s hands weren’t bound to his back. He was able to fight and touch as much as he wanted. He wasn’t being forced to do this. Tsuki wanted to make love to him, not to fuck him. There was a difference, right?

**_‘There’s a difference.’_ **

“I’m, I’m okay.” Roppi said. “Just…don’t—I need to see your face, okay? Please?”

“Th-that’s fine. That’s fine. I’m right here.”

Roppi nodded. “And…don’t…get on top of me. Please?”

“You-you don’t have to ask.” Tsuki smiled at him. “You don’t have-have to ask.”

Tsuki’s hands rubbed Roppi’s side lovingly. Roppi nodded.

“I,” Tsuki started. “I think there’s only one position that’ll fit your descri-descript—request.”

With that said, Tsuki lied back, allowing Roppi to sit on his lap.

“He…didn’t do this po-position, did he?”

Roppi shook his head. “No. No, he didn’t. He kept me pinned…”

Tsuki looked up at him with sorrow as he gently rubbed Roppi’s stomach with his thumbs. He reached his hands up and caressed his nipples. The raven twitched as the nubs immediately hardened under his touch. Roppi reached up and grabbed his hands in response to the new sensation.

“Dick…” Roppi hissed.

Tsuki chuckled. He continued his ministrations, rubbing and rolling the nipples between his thumbs and index. Roppi arched to the gentle assault. His breath became labored slightly. His cheeks warmed. His cock grew in his pants. And from the firm bulge underneath him, Roppi could feel Tsuki was enjoying it as well. The raven didn’t want to be the only one feeling good. So, he bucked his hips slight, rubbing his rump against the bulge underneath him.

“Hm…” Tsuki bit his bottom lip to the sensation.

Tsuki’s hands trailed down to Roppi’s hips. He rubbed the prominent bones with his thumbs. Then he grabbed at Roppi’s belt and gave a tug. Roppi jolted and looked down to the touch. He watched as Tsuki undid his belt, struggled to unbutton his pants but he eventually got it, then pulled down the zipper.

“Can, can you lift your hips?” Tsuki asked.

Roppi hesitated. He pursed his lips in nervousness before he nodded. The Omega raised himself from Tsuki’s lap then pushed his pants down. He struggled for a second since his pants were stretched and pulled taut. He leaned on one leg and stripped the tight jeans off one limb at a time. He pulled his underwear off with it before he had time to second guess himself.

Roppi wrapped his arms around his stomach, blushing from ear to ear as his erection was exposed to Tsukishima. The blond was also blushing, staring at Hachimenroppi’s prominent lower half.

Tsuki’s hands came up to rub Roppi’s thighs. The raven jolted but said nothing, keeping his eyes trained on Tsukishima’s face. The blond rubbed his hands up, reaching over to touch his inner thighs, then brought his hands around Roppi’s genitals. One hand gripped his scrotums while the other wrapped around his shaft. Roppi gasped to the sensation.

Slowly, almost lethargically, Tsukishima began to stroke Roppi’s member while rubbing his thumb across his scrotums. The raven’s breathing instantly began to labor. This sensation was so foreign to him. Sure, Roppi had masturbated plenty of times but for someone to do it for him. It felt so much better. So much more electrifying. The raven swallowed hard. His hand came up to press his index finger against his lips.

“Ro-Roppi-san,” Tsuki started, “You d-don’t have to worry about be-being quiet. The walls are s-soundproof here.”

“Wh-why?” Roppi looked down at him before tilting his head back in a gasp. Tsukishima had rubbed his thumb over the urethra which sent sparks up his spine.

“Well, Nii-san can’t pr-practice his music if he gets n-noise complaints. An-and he has a lot of s-sex, so he made ren-renovations when I-I moved in.”

Roppi nodded, only half listening. Tsuki’s hand was so warm. It felt so good, even without his heat. If anything, it felt better than when he was on his heat. His heat was so hot and overwhelming. This was just warm and almost comforting, like taking a bath in comparison to dumping boiling water on oneself. Roppi wasn’t desperate for it to end. He wanted to prolong it, to enjoy it thoroughly.

He liked it. He liked it a lot.

Roppi bit his bottom lip as he stifled a moan. Even if the walls were soundproof, Roppi was still self-conscious of someone walking by the door and hearing him. It was out of reflex to be quiet, not a conscious effort.

“R-Roppi-san…” Tsukishima called his name softly.

“Hm?”

“C-can I touch the back?”

“The…the back?” Roppi’s mind was starting to swim so he didn’t fully understand.

“I-I don’t want it to hurt. I-I want to prep you properly.”

Tsuki’s words pushed past the cloud of euphoria. And Roppi stiffened in realization to his bashful request. He looked down at Tsuki with a hint of fear in his eyes.

“R-Right.” Roppi stammered. “Um, right. Since-since I’m not on my heat, I won’t self-lubricate, will I?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“I…don’t know either. Um…”

Roppi looked behind himself, as if he could see his anus from his angle. He then sheepishly, hesitantly reached his hand back. His fingers pressed to his anus. He pulled his hand away with a jolt. He swallowed hard as his hand started shaking.

“Would,” Tsuki started. “Would you like me to-to do it?”

Roppi couldn’t reply. He didn’t know what he wanted. He couldn’t stomach the notion of doing it himself. However, the idea of Tsukishima doing it for him terrified him. The blond could feel Roppi shaking.

“I-I have an idea.” Tsukishima said. “Do—You’ll need to trust me just a little, o-okay?”

Roppi’s breathing began to labor in fear now. But he nodded. With that, Tsukishima sat up. One hand reached back and grabbed Roppi’s wrist that was behind him. Roppi gasped, flinched, and tried to pull his hand away.

“Shoosh, shoosh, Roppi-san, it’s okay.”

“N-no! No!” Roppi pulled his arm almost violently. Tsukishima was going to pin his wrist behind his back!

“Roppi-san.” Tsuki let Roppi go and grabbed the raven’s hips.

“Nn!” Roppi closed his eyes tight shut and shoved Tsuki’s shoulders.

“Roppi-san, it’s okay.”

“D-don’t-don’t! Don’t pin my wrists behind my back! Don’t do it! Let me go—”

“Roppi-san, I’m not-not going to pin you. I prom-promise.”

“Let me—Tsu-Tsuki!”

Tsuki took his hands off Roppi’s waist. The raven jolted back, wrapping his arms around himself as he fell away into violent shakes.

“I-I’m sorry, Roppi-san! Are-are you alright?”

Roppi inhaled deeply. The breath was released in a shuddering exhale before he tried again.

**_‘Calm, calm.’_ **

“Roppi-san…”

Roppi reached out and grabbed Tsuki’s arm. He pulled the limb closer and buried his face into Tsuki’s bicep.

“Hold me.” Roppi said. “Just hold me for a second.”

“Okay.” Tsuki put his free arm around Roppi’s shoulder. “Okay, Ro-Roppi-san.”

Roppi inhaled Tsukishima’s scent. The scent of an Alpha, mixed with strawberries and pencils shavings. Tsukishima’s scent. It was enough to calm Hachimenroppi. It made no sense. The smell of an Alpha should terrify Roppi. But Tsuki’s didn’t. He didn’t know why but Tsukishima was the one thing that can always calm him even in his worse moments. Maybe it was because having the blond around forced him to keep his composure—less he look like a weak Omega. Roppi didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. All he wanted was for Tsuki’s scent to wash over him and calm him down.

After taking in deep breathes for a minute, maybe more, Roppi was able to look up at Tsuki.

“Sorry.” Roppi muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“N-No, I’m-I’m sorry.” Tsuki rubbed his hands up Roppi’s biceps. “I shouldn’t have grabbed you. I’m-I’m sorry.”

Roppi nodded. Tsuki leaned forward and kissed the raven’s forehead. He then kissed Roppi’s cheek, his nose, finally his lips. Roppi kissed him back, panting heavily through his nose. They separated quickly enough.

“L-let’s try again, o-okay?”

Roppi nodded. “What are you trying to do here?”

“You and I b-both touch. Both prepare you.”

Roppi swallowed hard before nodding. The two returned to their original position of Roppi straddling Tsuki’s legs. The raven inhaled deeply then exhaled heavily. He reached behind himself again and put his hand over his rump. Tsuki nodded. He kissed Roppi’s sternum. Then he reached under the raven. Roppi’s erection had wilted in his fear. Tsukishima took the liberty of grabbing the Omega’s penis and rolling it in his palm. Roppi hissed and jolted. Tsuki worried he scared the raven, but a small moan told him it was out of pleasure. He continued his ministration while his other hand reached under.

While the Alpha stroked Roppi, his hand touched the Omega’s. Their fingers pressed against each other. They then reached over towards the Omega’s puckered entrance. Both index fingers touched the hole. Roppi swallowed hard and his legs jolted but he kept his body from rushing away.

“S-so you do self-self-lubricate.” Tsuki noted.

“Apparently.”

“D-do you want to put ours…in at the same time or will that be too-too much?”

“I don’t know.”

“It…feels tight.”

“Yeah. Hm!” Roppi tilted his head back. His erection had reached its fullest and was starting to ooze pre-cum. “L-let’s just both. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Tsukishima nodded. The two applied pressure to Roppi’s entrance. His anus encased the tips of their middle fingers without resistance. Roppi gasped in response. They moved their digits together—to lessen the chance of chafing Roppi’s insides. Slowly, they pushed their way inside until their fingers were in to the knuckle.

“It’s so warm…” Tsuki commented.

“D-don’t—you don’t need to commentate.”

“Sorry.”

Tsukishima kissed Roppi’s chest again. He nudged his finger around Roppi’s inside until he found a particular lump that made the raven arch and gasp loudly.

“You’re so cute…” Tsuki said, his breath becoming labored. “Adorable. And sexy.”

Roppi felt a shudder of fear go up his spine to Tsuki’s statement. His voice had deepened with lust. And for a moment, he sounded just like that man. He swallowed hard, knowing it was his trauma trying to mess with him again. Roppi tilted his head down and bumped foreheads with Tsuki.

“Ow…” The blond voiced.

“Do you want to cum together?” Roppi said. “Or do you want to cum inside only?”

Roppi saw the Alpha’s eyes dilate with excitement to his words. His face turned completely red, up to his ears, and his breathing became even heavier.

“I-I…I um, I…”

Roppi chuckled. “Pull your finger towards my stomach. We have to stretch me out a bit more.”

Tsuki nodded vigorously before doing as told.

“You want to put it in now, don’t you?”

Tsuki swallowed hard.

“You don’t want to wait anymore. You want to feel me, don’t you?”

“Ro-Roppi-san…” Tsuki took his hand away from the Omega’s cock to squeeze the crotch of his pants.

Roppi chuckled, smiling almost cynically. He never knew he had a thing for dirty talk. But seeing a proud Alpha melting just from his words was giving Roppi a superiority high. A part of him told him not to enjoy such a thing. It might give him a complex that he can’t get rid of. But the sense of superiority was keeping Roppi from remembering his trauma. Roppi was in control. A completely different situation than what happened to him.

“I don’t mind if you put it in now.” Roppi said, “The tighter the better, right?”

“B-but it’ll…hurt…” Tsuki didn’t look like he wanted to disagree but morally he should.

“My body’s loosening well enough and I’m leaking so much. It won’t friction at this point.”

“But…tight…”

“It’ll be alright, I think.”

Roppi pulled his finger out. Tsuki followed suit. Roppi wiped the vaginal semen on the blanket, then reached for Tsuki’s pants. The tip of the Alpha’s cock was poking out of the elastic band of his underwear. Roppi hooked his fingers around the black slack and boxers and pulled down. Tsuki shifted his hips to aid the movement and the garments were put under Tsuki’s ass cheeks.

Tsuki’s erection stood hard and proud. The size was enough to invoke nervousness in Roppi’s stomach. Alpha’s were known for having bigger cocks and Tsuki was a definite example. Twice as long and a size wider than Roppi’s. Roppi was scared to put his arm close to it in case he saw it was the same size as his wrist. That notion terrified him.

Tsuki looked up at Roppi with borderline mortification. His whole face was a bright red and tears dotted his eyes. His hands clenched the blankets hard, his hands shaking. That face ignited a predatory lust Roppi didn’t know he had.

“Embarrassed?”

Tsuki nodded.

“It’s really hot, you know.”

Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut.

Then the blond gasped as he felt a warmth against the tip of his cock. Roppi had moved up his body and was aligning his entrance with Tsuki’s cock.

“W-wait!” Tsuki reached forward and grabbed Roppi’s ass to stop the Omega from going down.

Roppi looked up at him.

“G…go slow. I…don’t want to hurt you.”

Roppi smiled warmly. “I don’t think you’ll hurt me. Omega’s bodies are made for Alpha’s cocks.”

“Sti-still…”

Roppi nodded.

With that decided, Roppi slowly lowered his hips. The tip of Tsuki’s cock slunk into the Omega’s body. Tsuki gasped while Roppi tilted his head back and exhaled. Roppi rested his hands on Tsuki’s chest. Tsuki let the raven go in favor of grabbing the bedsheets again. The blond could feel Roppi shaking.

“It-it’s okay, Roppi-san.” Tsuki rubbed the raven’s thighs soothingly. “You’re in control.”

Roppi nodded. He swallowed hard before lowering himself more. The tip was encased in Roppi’s body. He whimpered to the sensation.

“Does-does it hurt?”

Roppi shook his head.

“Does…it feel…good?”

Roppi didn’t respond. Instead he lowered himself more and more. Slowly, down, down, down. Roppi swallowed hard as the flesh of his rump touched Tsuki’s hips. Tsuki tilted his head back and exhaled heavily.

“Oh my god,” Tsuki said, “Feels-feels so good…”

“Were you a virgin, Tsukishima?”

Tsuki nodded “S-sorry.”

Roppi smiled warmly. “Thank you.”

“E-eh?”

“Giving your virginity to someone is important. And you’re giving it to me to…help my dire situation. So…thank you. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for saying thank you.”

Tsuki’s brows furrowed. “Roppi-san…”

Roppi smiled down at him still. Then he closed his eyes and raised his hips. Tsuki clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight shut as well while he hissed. The Omega tilted his head back as he lowered again.

“ _Hah_ , Roppi-san!”

“Does it feel good, Tsukishima?” Roppi looked down at him with a lustful form of smugness.

Tsuki nodded his head. Roppi chuckled as he raised himself again and dropped himself slowly. The blond swallowed hard before he reached up with both hands. He touched Roppi’s thighs. The Omega jolted, his eyes stretching wide.

“S-sorr—”

“No, it’s okay.” Roppi grabbed Tsuki’s hand. “It-it’s okay.”

Tsuki smiled. He gripped Roppi’s thighs lovingly. Then his hips. Then his hands stopped at his waist.

“Can-can I th-thrust?” the blond asked.

Roppi swallowed hard and nodded before he could think about it.

Tsuki rolled his hips. Roppi inhaled deeply through his nose.

“Ro-Roppi-san…” Tsuki’s grip on Roppi’s waist tightened. “It feels…really g-good.”

“We’ve barely even started.” Roppi chuckled.

“I-I know. I’m so-sorry.”

Roppi leaned down. He pressed his elbows on either side of Tsuki’s head. His chest touched Tsuki’s. His cock was pinned between the two’s stomach, rubbing pleasurably. The blond moved his hands up, so he was hugging the raven to him.

“Are you-you okay li-like this?” Tsuki asked.

“I’m fine.” Roppi said. “You can thrust however you want now.”

“…N-no, I don’t want to-to scare y—”

“I said I’m fine. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“I-I want you to enjoy it t-too.”

“We…we can work on that. For now, fill me with your seed.”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide as his face went completely red. “Ro-Ro-Roppi-san!”

The Omega chuckled before he rolled his hips onto Tsuki’s cock. The blond gasped, his grip on Roppi tightening ever so slight. Tsuki thrust his hips by primal lust. Roppi kissed Tsuki’s cheeks.

“Move how you want, Tsuki. I’m okay.”

The blonde’s cock twitched inside Roppi’s depths.

“Mm!” Roppi closed one eye to the sensation.

“I-I won’t move fast.” Tsuki said. “I don-don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Roppi kissed the blond, a gentle peck on the lips. “You won’t.”

Tsuki nodded before he wrapped one arm around Roppi’s waist to grip the raven’s hip and the other around Roppi’s shoulder blades. He hugged the Omega close and spread his own legs wider. He bent his knees up to plant his feet on the mattress, giving himself better leverage. He then began to thrust.

“Hm!” Roppi pressed his mouth to Tsuki’s shoulder.

Tsuki breath began to labor while he rolled his hips. The bed creaked ever-so-slight to the blonde’s movements, but he didn’t notice. He was focusing on the warmth surrounding his cock. The vice grip hugging him tightly. So wet, so warm. So _good_! On top of which, Roppi’s Omega pheromones were starting to seep out because they were having sex. Made the raven smell so delicious. A carnal lust flooded Tsuki’s chest, making his hips move faster.

Tsuki went from a gentle lovemaking to a hard pounding faster than he would have liked. Or faster than Roppi would have liked. He said he was okay, but that could all just be pretty words for Tsuki’s sake. But the Alpha couldn’t stop himself. He was becoming addicted to this sensation. His skin slapped against Roppi’s as he thrust again, and again, and again.

Roppi made small noises against Tsuki’s shoulder. Despite the room being ‘soundproof’ the raven couldn’t bring himself to be loud. He let out small mewls and moans into Tsuki’s shirt. The blonde’s rigorous movements felt good. Tsuki’s cock was angled wrong for the Alpha to touch his prostate, but their stomachs were rubbing the raven’s cock with each slap of skin. He was leaking precum on Tsukishima’s stomach, his cheeks becoming warm. Tsuki panted in the raven’s ear. Roppi could feel the blonde’s heartbeat thundering against his chest.

“Roppi-san.” Tsuki groaned. “Roppi-san! S-sorry. I’m cumming.”

“Already?”

“Sorry!”

Tsuki’s hips quickened even more. The wind was forced from Roppi’s lungs as he slammed into the Omega. Roppi arched, gasping slightly. One hand reached down to grab Tsuki’s arm. His fingers curled around the blonde’s fingers and pulled the fabric.

Tsuki groaned hard, his nails digging into Roppi’s flesh, as he slammed up hard. Roppi exhaled to the sensation of liquids spraying into his body. Tsuki thrust again harshly. And again. He milked himself into the depths of Roppi’s womb until his orgasm ended.

The blond went limp against the bed, panting heavily and billowing Roppi’s hair.

“Hoh, my god, Ro-Roppi-san.” Tsuki’s eyes were closed and he was making an expression of pure bliss. “I’m sorry. Th-that was so good. It felt great.”

Roppi stiffened immediately. _“That was_ so~ _good! You were amazing.”_

Tsuki hissed as Roppi clamped down on him. “Ro-Roppi-san! D-don’t tighten! I-I just came! It—”

Roppi’s breathing began to labor, his form shaking.

“Roppi-san?” Tsuki turned to look at him.

Tsuki couldn’t see well because Roppi was so close. But he could see the wide-eyed expression of fear in his red orbs.

“Ro-Roppi-san, hey!”

Tsuki reached his hands up and grabbed Roppi’s shoulder. He pushed the raven up, so they could make eye contact.

“It-it’s okay, Roppi-san. It’s m-me.”

Roppi closed his eyes tight shut and shook his head.

“No, Roppi-san. It’s okay.”

Roppi put his hands over his face. He inhaled deeply and exhaled quickly.

“I’m-I’m sorry. Was-was it something I said?”

“Sorry.” Roppi said, his voice thick with tears that he was trying to hold back. “Sorry.”

“You’re okay, Roppi-san. You did-did nothing wrong.”

Roppi tilted his head back, planting his hands on Tsuki’s chest, and swallowed hard as his eyes closed tight shut. He exhaled heavily.

“Are-are you okay?”

“…Y-yeah…” Roppi nodded far more vigorously than appropriate. “I’ll-I’ll be okay.”

“R-Roppi-san, loo—can you loo-look at me?”

Roppi glanced down. Fear was still prominent in his eyes.

“You-you’re in control, Ro-Roppi-san. You can sto-stop me whenever you w-want.”

Roppi nodded.

“ _You_ are in control, Roppi-san.”

Roppi nodded.

The raven looked down at the spot where they were connected and chuckled.

“You came a lot, didn’t you?” Roppi said in a soft voice. “I’m glad you felt good, Tsuki.”

“Bu-but you…”

Roppi’s erection had wilted because of the fear so he was only half-hard. If they were to stop now, it would wilt completely. And Roppi was okay with that.

“Nah, it’s alright, Tsuki.” Roppi said. “This was just to impregnate me, so I don’t have to cum.”

“Th-that’s not fair for you.”

“I don’t mind.”

Tsuki didn’t look satisfied with that.

“If you cum too much, it’s going to hurt.”

“Um, but…”

Roppi raised himself up. Tsuki closed his eyes tightly to the sensation. He twitched in pleasure as Roppi’s folds gripped his length. He let out a loud gasp when the rim hugged his cock tip. Then the blond was released. His head went limp against the pillow. Roppi chuckled and crawled backwards. He sat down on his knees so that he didn’t leak semen on the bed.

“W-wait, Roppi-san.” Tsuki sat up quickly.

Roppi jolted back only because he didn’t want to clack heads with the blond.

“S-s-sorry, um.”

“You’re fine.” Roppi said. “But you should clean up. Your dick’ll get crusty.”

Tsuki jolted. “Oh, um…”

He looked around for some form of tissue to wipe up with. Problem was, neither of them planned for this kind of interaction, so they didn’t have anything to clean up with.

“Um…”

Roppi chuckled. “Here.”

The raven leaned down and grabbed his underwear from the floor. He yanked them free from his pants and held them out to Tsuki.

“Use that. The outside of it should be clean enough for it.”

“O-oh, um, th-thank you.” Tsuki took the article of clothing and wiped the liquids off his cock.

Roppi let out a small sigh as he looked down at his lap. His hands were slightly shaking. He tried his best to swallow it down, to keep his composure in front of the blond. But he couldn’t control his hands.

**_‘Shit, it’s worse than I thought, huh?’_ **

Roppi understood what Post-traumatic stress was. He knew that rape was a traumatic experience to go through. But in the raven’s opinion, what happened to him wasn’t worth dubbing as PTSD. He was violated, yes, but no attempt was made on his life. He wasn’t claimed or left long-lasting scars. The only thing that would linger was whether he would become pregnant. There were rape victims who will never walk again and are lucky to be alive. Roppi’s situation was nothing in comparison to that. To say he was traumatized would be inappropriate, in his opinion.

He didn’t have post-traumatic stress. A bit of trauma, yes. A lot of trust issues, yes. But he was wasn’t traumatized. He refused to accept that.

However, he would accept that he had problems now. Far more problems than he thought he would have. He didn’t think it would be this bad. But he had to acknowledge that his situation wasn’t good. He didn’t think he was break down. He would have thought his pride would keep him from losing composure. But he may have overestimated himself.

Roppi sat himself up on his knees and leaned forward so the semen didn’t dribble. He reached for his pants.

“Ro-Roppi-san, wait!” Tsuki reached out and grabbed Roppi’s wrist.

The Omega jolted and looked up at him wide-eyed. “…What?”

“Um, le-le-let me…”

Roppi cocked a brow. Tsuki’s cheeks flushed red.

“Let me g-g-get you off too.”

“No,” Roppi shook his head, “I’m okay. Really.”

“I-I won’t get on top of you. And I-I won’t....did he, um, make you…cum?”

Roppi clenched his fists and swallowed hard.

“S-sorry! I-I don’t mean to—”

“He did.” Roppi made eye contact with Tsuki, his expression solemn. “I didn’t want…but…he thought it’d be funny to see me squirm, I guess.”

“Roppi-san.”

Tsuki shimmied closer until he sat in front of Roppi with his legs criss-crossed. He pressed his forehead to the Omega, making a face as if he was about to cry. Roppi wasn’t sure if he was making the same expression. He hoped he wasn’t.

“I’m sorry, Roppi-san.” The blond intertwined his fingers with Roppi’s. “I’m sorry.”

Roppi chuckled as he shook his head. “Why are you apologizing so much? Not like you did anything.”

“…Be-because, I’m bringing up b-bad memories.”

He hesitated. Roppi noticed that but he decided to ignore that as Tsuki constantly stuttered, stammered, and hesitated.

“If-If I had found your suppr-suppressants. Or-or sta-stayed with you during your he-heat—”

“If you had stayed with me during my heat then you would have been the one who raped me.”

“…Be-better me than-than a stranger…”

Roppi felt his stomach clench to the statement. He quickly shook his head. “No, no. It…If it had been you, it would have been worse. To get taken advantage of is one thing. To be betrayed by my only friend.” He chuckled. “Well, I don’t know if I’d be able to recover from that.”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide as he jolted back. “I-I-I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Th-that was—I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright.” Roppi said. “They say it’s best to talk about these things, right?”

Tsuki looked at him with sorrow.

“Besides, I shouldn’t have lost my suppressants to be begin with. It wasn’t your fault I made a mistake.”

“B-but, I’m always with you. I should-should have noticed.”

“Don’t, Tsuki. It’s not your fault.”

Tsuki looked like he didn’t agree but he nodded regardless. “Um, R-Roppi-san. Did-did he use his…mouth?”

Roppi stiffened. He swallowed yet again to get rid of the lumps of emotions in his throat. “He kept licking the back of my neck. Kept…threatening to make me his mated.”

“Did he u-use his mouth to m-make you feel good?”

Roppi shook his head.

“C-can I do-do that for-for you?”

Roppi cocked a brow.

“I-I-I me-me-me—I mean, um,” Tsuki backed away as he tilted his head down, closed his eyes tight shut in embarrassment, and shrugged his shoulders up as he grabbed his ankles. “I-I-I don-don’t want to leave you un-unsatisfied. It’s n-not fair if I’m-I’m the only one feeling go-good all because we-we just want to con-confuse you on th-the identity of the fa-father. I-I want to replace Ro-Roppi-san’s trauma with good mem-memories.”

“Are you offering to give me a blowjob?”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide as he whole face went beat red again.

Roppi brought his hand up to tuck his index finger in between his lips to hold back a laugh. “You’re so cute sometimes, you know that?”

Tsuki’s expression changed from embarrassment to innocent surprise. He was still blushing, still staring at him wide-eyed, but now it was because Roppi caught him by surprise with gentle words.

Roppi smiled as he tilted his head to the side, a gentle expression crossing his face. “What?”

“You…you think I’m cute?”

“Why wouldn’t I, with reactions like that?”

“E-even though I’m an Alpha?”

“I think the fact that you are an Alpha makes it even cuter that you’re so bashful.”

Tsuki was blushing up to his ears.

Roppi chuckled again. “Well, Tsuki, I’m willing to give what you want to do a try. But if you don’t want to, do you think Delic will mind if we take a shower?”

“I-I, no, I don’t-don’t think he’ll mind. Bu-bu-but um, I do—I do want to…try… _that_.”

Roppi felt excitement course in his stomach. His wilting cock twitched with that excitement.

“I-I won’t get on top of you either. So…um…”

Roppi nodded.

The blond swallowed—either in nervousness or excitement, Roppi didn’t know—and scooted off the bed. He sat on his knees on the floor, looking up at the Omega. Roppi shimmied himself to the edge before Tsuki. The Omega felt his cheeks warm at the next expectation. He unfolded his legs to let his feet touch the ground. Embarrassment held him. He closed his eyes, his hand gripping his shirt over his stomach, and spread his knees. Roppi’s cock was standing far more proudly. It wasn’t completely hard but the thought of being treated had excited the Omega.

“Wow,” Tsuki said, “you got excited all-all by yourself.”

“Commentating!” Roppi growled.

“S-sorry!”

Tsuki leaned in closer, sitting in between Roppi’s legs. His face was so close to the Omega’s cock, he could feel the breath on it.

“I just…I just wan-want to remember all of-of your reactions. You’re-you’re so beautiful and your reactions are so-so cute.”

Roppi felt his ears burning. His cheeks hurt.

Roppi gasped loudly as Tsuki’s tongue touched the base of his length. His immediate reaction was to reach down and grab Tsuki’s head. The Alpha looked up at him with worry.

“I-I’m not scared.” Roppi quickly stated. “I’m just—you startled me…No one’s ever done this for me before.”

Tsuki nodded. “Can-can I continue?”

Roppi nodded.

Tsuki scooted just a tad closer. He then leaned his face closer and kissed the tip.

“Hm.”

Tsuki licked the length again. He went up and down with his tongue, lathering it with saliva. The wet muscle pressed against his urethra. Roppi gasped and leaned back on his elbows.

“Tsu…”

Tsuki put his mouth over the tip.

“Nngh!” Roppi clenched his teeth.

Tsuki lowered his head as far down as he could. 75% of it went into the Alpha’s mouth before Tsuki started to gag. He tried to hide it by lifting his head up, but Roppi noticed. He decided not to say anything though.

“Have you ever done this before, Tsuki?” Roppi asked.

Tsuki pulled his mouth off. “N-no.”

Roppi nodded.

“Wh-why? Am-am I that bad?”

“No, no, don’t worry about that. It’s fine.” Roppi reached down and brushed Tsuki’s blond hair out of the way of his eyes. “You’re doing fine. It feels good.”

Tsuki smiled slightly. He then put his mouth back over the tip and continued bobbing his head.

“Hum…” Roppi tilted his head back.

The Omega breathed in deeply before his breath started to labor. He lied down flat against the bed as he basked in the sensation. This was such a foreign feeling, but he wasn’t complaining. It felt good. Really good. Tsuki’s mouth was warm. His tongue pressed against the under-vein with a pleasant pressure as he bobbed his head down. When he pulled back up, his tongue pressed against the urethra—even pushing in a few times to play with the cluster of nerves at the tip.

Tsuki was inexperienced. That much was obvious. But Roppi was also inexperienced. So, he was enjoying it fully. He was now at his hardest and twitching in Tsuki’s mouth.

The blond paused his movements to lift Roppi’s legs up. Roppi gasped, a pit of fear forming that Tsuki was going to pin him down. But the blond didn’t. Instead, he hooked Roppi’s knees over his shoulders and lifted himself up ever so slight to rest his elbows on the edge of the bed. With this, Tsuki had better leverage to put more of Roppi’s member in his mouth. He could only swallow to the same depth, but his head wasn’t cocked awkwardly, nor was he bending Roppi’s cock. It felt better. Much better.

“Oh. Oh, fuck.”

Roppi reached down and grabbed a handful of Tsuki’s hair with both hands. Tsuki bobbed his head up and down, up and down, over and over. Tsuki let out small moans, which vibrated against Roppi’s cock, as his eyes started to water. Roppi was making small noises as well, muffling himself with his hands. Tsuki breathed heavily through his nose.

“Tsuki…I think I’m…going to cum.”

Tsuki wrapped his hands around Roppi’s thighs, gripping his hips as he moved his mouth more aggressively.

“I don’t think you-you’ll want to swallow that. Tsuki, pull off.”

Tsuki ignored him, bobbing his head still.

“Tsuki!” Roppi’s eyes stretched wide as he pushed against Tsuki’s hair.

Tsuki put his mouth as far down as he could and swallowed hard.

“NNGH!”

Roppi arched, grabbing Tsuki’s hair tightly. He clenched his teeth and wrapped his feet around Tsuki’s head. He hooked his feet to hold the Alpha in place. His cock tip exploded with semen. It sprayed up and hit the back of Tsuki’s throat. The blond gagged to the sensation as he quickly pulled off. He struggled for only a moment to raise his head high enough without having to shove Roppi’s legs off. Another spray hit the roof of Tsuki’s mouth before he pulled off completely. Once released, the cock jolted back towards Roppi’s stomach and sprayed one final ribbon of white over his black pubic hair.

Roppi fell back limp, panting heavily.

“Ah, ah, ah…” Tsuki moaned with obvious dissatisfaction.

Roppi glanced down to see the blond sticking his tongue out of his open mouth, hands under his chin to catch the semen. He had an expression that spoke volumes of how much he _didn’t_ want that taste in his mouth.

“I told you to let off.” Roppi said through panting breath.

“Ah…”

Roppi chuckled before he sat up. He reached over and grabbed his underwear and put it under Tsuki’s chin. “Spit in here.”

Tsuki wasted no time doing just that.

“I didn’t think it would taste so-so bad.” Tsuki whined.

Why would you think that?” Roppi snickered.

“Al-all the books I read said it t-tasted fine!”

“What books were you reading? Porn mags?”

Tsuki didn’t answer.

Roppi had to hold back a laugh.

“The ta-taste is still there.” The Alpha moaned. “It’s so-so bad.”

“Here, here.” Roppi leaned over and grabbed the bowl of dinner Tsuki brought up earlier. He held it out to the blond. “Eat some of that.”

Tsuki obeyed without question. He forked a piece of chicken and broccoli and twirled the noodles until he had a hardy amount. He popped it in his mouth.

“Better?” Roppi asked.

Tsuki nodded. “That was so bad.”

Roppi shook his head as he laughed through his nose.

The blond put the bowl back on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. Tsuki’s erection stood proud against his thighs. Roppi blushed, chuckled to hide his embarrassment, and turned his head away.

“You got hard again, huh?” Roppi snickered.

Tsuki looked at Roppi wide-eyed as he blushed anew. He then tried to hide his erection from Roppi’s view with his hands.

“Did sucking me off feel that good?” Roppi asked.

“It-it-it- it was…the fact that I-I was…making you feel…good that got me…”

Roppi chuckled. “I’ll have to give it a try sometime.”

Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed.

“Not right now! Your cock was in my ass. I don’t want to taste that.”

“N-n-n-no! I wasn’t expec-expecting you to!” Tsuki waved his hands wildly.

“Good.”

The two fell into an awkward silence for a moment.

“Hey,” Roppi started.

“Y-yes?”

Roppi turned and climbed into Tsuki’s lap once again. The blond blushed anew and Roppi felt his cock twitch against the Omega’s thigh.

“Do you think you can cum again?” Roppi asked.

“Eh, um, I-I think-think so.”

Roppi nodded. “Once is not enough to ensure the baby might be yours.”

“Oh, um! O-okay.”

Roppi smiled. He kissed Tsuki on the forehead. Then the nose. They made eye contact before their lips attached in a kiss of passion. That passion absorbed the two completely as they fell away into more love-making.

* * *

 

“Wow…” Roppi said, his back to Tsuki as he lied under the blankets. “You must really like me, huh?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Tsuki asked, rubbing his finger up and down the raven’s bare bicep.

“Well, we fucked. And you could have done a lot of things to me. But you treated me like a precious treasure. You were…gentle. Caring.”

Tsuki didn’t respond. Instead the blond slunk his arm under Roppi’s neck while wrapping the other one over him. The fabric of Tsuki’s button up was soft against Roppi’s back as the blond pulled him into a gentle embrace. Tsuki kissed Roppi’s shoulder.

“You are…precious.” Tsuki said. “I never want to cause you pain again.”

Roppi felt a ball of emotion weld in his chest. Then he chuckled. “Thank you, Tsukishima.”

Tsuki nodded before rubbing his face in Roppi’s hair.

“Oh, by the way,” The raven said, looking over his shoulder with a coy smile. “I want you to save that love confession from earlier for when I’m not traumatized. Right now, it doesn’t mean anything. You could just be taking pity on me, for all I know. So, when I’m okay. When I’m in a good place again, I want you to confess to me, properly. No sex involved. Okay?”

“O-okay.”

Roppi raised his hand. He made a fist and extended only his pinky finger. “Promise.”

Tsuki smiled as he balled his hand and hooked his pinky around Roppi’s. “I promise.”

* * *

 

Roppi was gone by the time Tsuki woke up. He left no note, didn’t even say a good-bye. The raven was just gone. For a good, long moment, Tsukishima was convinced that it may had all been a dream. To the point where the blond _had_ to see Roppi again. He had to make sure he hadn’t just made it all up.

So, the blond jumped out of bed, put on his clothes from yesterday and was out the door within minutes.

Within the hour, he was in front of Roppi’s door. He banged on the wood repeatedly.

“Roppi-san!” Tsuki called. “Roppi-san, are you there?!”

The door opened quickly. “Dear god, the fuck are you doing so early in the morning?!”

Roppi looked at him with annoyed perplexion for only a moment longer before his eyes widened. Tsuki wrapped his arms around the raven and hugged him close.

“Last n-night.” Tsuki said. “Last night. We had sex, right?”

“Wh-wh-wh—the fuck are you asking—”

“We had sex, right?”

“Would you shoosh?! Here!”

Roppi wrapped his arms around Tsuki. The blond thought he was hugging him back for a moment. Then Roppi pulled Tsuki into the apartment and swung him around, closing the door with his foot.

“Now,” Roppi backed away to make eye contact with him, pressing his back to the door. “What is this about?”

“You-you were gone when-when I woke up. I…I thought…” Tsuki looked past Roppi. “I started to think I…might have dreamed it.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Roppi looked at him with complete judgement—narrowed eyes, cocked brow and all.

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “Um…”

“You rushed over here without your glasses and,” Roppi waved his hand in front of his face, “without showering or brushing your teeth just to ask if we fucked? I question what kind of dreams you have of me if you have to get verification afterwards.”

The blond jolted and blushed. He stepped back and waved his hands. “I-I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—I’m—”

“It’s fine.” Roppi chuckled heartily before he tapped his fist against the blonde’s chest. “I’m just fucking with ya.”

Tsuki smiled slightly, happy to see Roppi finally being playful again. Although, he did want to know the answer to his question.

“Hey, Tsuki.” Roppi started.

“What?”

Roppi looked at him. He smiled softly. “You mind helping me move my bookshelf?”

Tsuki cocked a brow. “Wh-why?”

Roppi pointed to the window. The chairs and the dining table had been moved. A quick peek in the bedroom showed Roppi had put them in there. There was a suitcase on the floor, filled with clothes.

“Are-are you moving?” Tsuki asked.

“Not yet. I’m going to need to, though. There’s no way I can stay here.” Roppi breathed in deeply then exhaled with a shrug of his shoulders. “Until then, I need to…make sure that no one can get in here from the fire escape.”

“Buh…but what if there’s a f-fire?”

“I have other windows.”

“Yo-you’re on the third floor thou—”

“I know I am. Don’t worry. I can easily swing from my bedroom window to the fire escape.”

“Um, th-that’s far—”

“I have many talents, Tsukishima.” Roppi smiled a wicked grin. “I can show you my many talents later. Right now, you mind helping me move the bookshelf? Can’t risk hurting our baby.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “… _Our_ …baby?”

Roppi leaned back against the wall, putting his hands on his stomach as a gentle smile crossed his face. “It’s not official. Who knows, maybe the pregnancy test _will_ come up negative. But…if it is…positive, I’m…I’m not as scared about it.”

Tsuki rushed forward. He grabbed Roppi by his biceps gently. “Roppi-san…”

The two kissed. Roppi could feel the unmistakable passion behind the blonde’s lips. Through just a simple kiss, Roppi could feel he was loved.

* * *

 

The next week was hectic for Hachimenroppi. He had a lot of school work to make up. He spent most of his days in the Student Union Building at the college. He used one of the computers to write three essays and review all the notes he missed online.

Once he found time, he would apartment surf. The problem with that, no one had any open places yet. Being mid-October, most leases wouldn’t be going up until spring. Unless someone suddenly moved out, Roppi wouldn’t be getting contacted anytime soon. To add to his problem, Roppi was an Omega. That meant he couldn’t rent anything higher than lower class and low-income apartments. Most of those kind of tenants don’t have many living options either so they’re less likely to move out. He was reaching constant dead-ends with waiting lists stretching for a year or more.

Until then, Roppi would have to keep sleeping in the bathtub. The raven had thrown away his futon, blankets and pillows. He couldn’t stand to look at them or even attempt to clean them. So, he bought himself some new ¥2,000 ($20) blankets from the store. He had tried to sleep in his bedroom, but he couldn’t. The paranoia was too much, and he couldn’t get any sleep at all. However, he couldn’t sleep in the living room-kitchenette. If someone were to break the front door down, he’d be vulnerable. Now the question lied: What was the most unlikely place someone would look for a sleeping individual?

The answer was the bathroom. But Roppi didn’t want to sleep on the floor. Despite how clean he kept his apartment, it was still the _bathroom_ floor. So, he dried the bathtub out thoroughly and fell asleep in there. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as one would think. The small space forced the comforter to be bundled up. It was almost like a nest, so fluffy and cushioned. There was a power outlet by the sink so Roppi could charge his phone without a problem. He invested in a nightlight that was _very_ bright and since the room was so small, he was never shrouded in darkness.

What’s more, the bathroom was right next to the front door. So, while the invader is checking the bedroom, Roppi could be out the front door and gone before he realized he was duped. It was the safest place for Roppi to sleep.

Tsuki disagreed entirely. “You shou-should just st-stay with me, Roppi-san? D-Delic-nii is-isn’t against it.”

Roppi refused. He had to stand on his own two feet after such an event. If he were to start leaning on everyone around him, he’d have a crutch for the rest of his life. What he needed was a hand to hold, instead.

And Tsuki was providing that. Stopping by every day, meeting up with him after class in the SUB, having lunch and even dinner. Roppi wasn’t as against Tsuki buying him food, although he did limit the blond. Didn’t want him to get too overzealous. And Roppi would repay him by buying him lunch or dinner whenever he could afford it. Quickly, the debt was racking up in Tsuki’s favor. Roppi tried not to think about it.

Another two weeks passed after everything was said and done. Roppi managed to get his grades back up to what they were. Mid-terms would boost him to an A- at least.

Roppi had been busy. He had been adamantly distracting himself for not just two but three weeks. It had come across his mind that he should take a pregnancy test, but he decided to push it to the back of his mind. If he had taken one at the two-week mark, he would have known it was his attacker’s spawn. Tsuki was two days afterwards. So, he had to wait. He waited longer, and longer until he forgot. Then he remembered when he next saw Tsukishima.

The blond was waiting in front of Hachimenroppi’s apartment. The raven hadn’t been there, so he texted Roppi to let him know he was waiting for him. Tsuki looked up from his phone to footsteps coming down the hall.

“He-hello, Roppi-san.”

“Hi…” Roppi said.

Without looking at the blond, he unlocked the door. The two went inside.

“Are-are you okay?” Tsuki asked.

“Nope, not really.”

“Wh-what’s wrong?”

Roppi looked over his shoulder at him. Then he held up a vinyl bag. Tsuki could see the word ‘test’ through the see-through plastic. The word was on a pink box. Tsuki’s eyes widened.

“Oh…”

“I think it’s about time.” Roppi said. “So, um…yeah. Okay.”

Roppi turned and went into the bathroom.

In a minute tops, Roppi came back out. He had nothing in his hands and sat down on the floor by his bedroom door. He pulled out his phone.

“It’ll take three minutes.” Roppi said. “Just, um…have to wait…”

Roppi went to the stopwatch on his flip phone and put 3 minutes on the timer. Tsuki sat down next to him. He reached his hand out and put it over Roppi’s. Roppi looked at him.

“What-whatever the outcome,” Tsuki said, “it’s going to-to be okay, Roppi-san.”

Roppi’s brows furrowed in fear before he nodded. He tented his hands over his mouth, bringing his knees to his chest. “I’m really scared, Tsuki…”

“I-I know. But it-it’ll be okay. I’m…here for you. An-and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I…I know you said that you’d help me with this, if I am pregnant. But you, we’ve only been friends until now. I know you like me but to…raise a baby together when we aren’t even dating…”

“We-we’ll figure that out if you are pregnant. If-if you’re not then…may-maybe we can work towards a relationship.”

“I’m not going to date you because I’m pregnant, Tsuki.” Roppi glared at him. “I’m not going to marry you or become mated with you just because I have a kid that I don’t even know if it’s yours. I physically _can’t_ be that desperate.”

“It-It’s not desperation—”

“To me it is! I can’t give up my pride just for an easier life! To marry someone you don’t love all for the baby’s sake! News flash, it doesn’t make the baby’s life better. If you’re constantly getting into fights and end up getting a divorce later on in the child’s life, all you’ve done is made that child’s life harsher than if they only had one parent. Growing up thinking that your parents were never happy because you were around. Or thinking that your parents remained unhappy all for your sake. That’s not right. If you’re going to marry someone, marry them because you actually like them. Not for nefarious bullshit.”

Roppi put his face in his knees, hugging them close to his chest.

“I get it. Being pregnant and alone is fucking terrifying. And I know there are some women who demand a man take responsibility and all that. But I…I can’t be like that, Tsukishima. It would ruin me.”

Tsuki’s brows furrowed. “I…I don’t…want to rui-ruin you. I…I just want to…to help.”

“…I know.” Roppi raised his head to look at him. “I…I’m going to need help. I know I will, but…” He let out a heavy sigh. “This whole conversation could be irrelevant. We should wait for the test, then talk about this.”

“Y-yeah…”

The two sat in silence. There was 33 seconds left on the clock. Roppi felt his hands shaking. Tsuki noticed immediately and put his hand over Roppi’s. He intertwined his fingers with the Omega’s and gave a gentle squeeze. Roppi took the comfort with gratitude.

Roppi’s phone went off. It was time to check. Roppi didn’t move. Roppi couldn’t move. His legs were shaking too much.

“I…” Tsuki started. “I can check…”

Roppi nodded.

“It’ll be okay.”

Roppi nodded. “If-if it’s pink, it’s positive. If it’s white, it’s not.”

“Okay.”

Tsuki stood. The blond went into the bathroom to look at the pregnancy test sitting on the rim of the sink. Silence held the apartment. Roppi could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

Tsuki returned with a solemn expression on his face.

“Tsuki…” Roppi felt his heart sink.

Tsuki said nothing as he walked over.

“Tsuki, no.”

Tsuki knelt down in front of Roppi and wrapped his arms around him.

“No, no, no. Tsuki, please tell me you’re just fucking with me.”

“It’ll be okay, Roppi-san.”

“No…No…”

Tsuki stroked Roppi’s soft hair as soothingly as he could. “It’ll be okay.”

Roppi couldn’t contain the torrent of emotions that swirled in his chest. Fear, self-loathing, anxiety, depression, and rage flooded Roppi’s body. It came out in the shape of tears that stained the shirt over Tsuki’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Roppi doesn’t remember falling asleep. From the pain in his eyes, he assumed he must have cried himself to sleep. When he woke, Roppi was lying in the bathtub. However, it wasn’t the comforter underneath him. Tsukishima was sat up ever so slight, holding Roppi to his chest. He had the pillows underneath his shoulders, so they wouldn’t hurt against the porcelain. He also had the comforter set up so that he could lie on it while wrapping it around them. His head was resting mostly on his shoulder with only a little bit pillow to support his neck. Tsuki was too long for the tub. He was lying at an angle, so his feet were hanging off the side.

The raven looked at Tsuki wide-eyed as a knot formed in his chest. It would have been easier to set the comforter out in the kitchenette and lie them down like that. But Tsuki had taken Roppi’s fear into account and fell asleep in such an uncomfortable position. Roppi’s brows furrowed.

**_‘Why are you so kind to me? I know I have a shit personality. I’m abrasive, have a sour disposition and I’m way too prideful. Yet you’ve been there for me. You haven’t given up on me even after this.’_ **

Roppi rested his head against Tsuki’s chest. He could hear the blonde’s heartbeat. It was surprisingly soothing.

**_‘I feel like I don’t deserve you. There were so many opportunities for you to say, ‘I told you so’. I didn’t listen to you when you said I wasn’t safe, and I seriously paid for it. But you never rubbed it in my face. You could have, so many times but you didn’t…’_ **

Roppi tilted his head up to look at the Alpha.

**_‘Tsuki…’_ **

Roppi leaned up and pressed his lips to the blonde’s. Tsuki groaned as his lips twitched. Roppi kissed him again. Tsuki barely reciprocated, his lips moving just enough to apply pressure against the Omega’s.

Roppi rested his head back on Tsuki’s chest.

“I don’t know if I can love you. But…I’m willing to give it a shot. Just…give me time.”

* * *

 

The next day, Roppi made breakfast for the two. It was Saturday, so they were free to do what they wanted. The raven made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Once they were done eating, Roppi and Tsuki sat down to have a conversation. A conversation about what to do about the thing in Roppi’s womb.

They talked for hours. Neither realized it was for hours. They just talked. They went back and forth about what to do. Roppi brought up the notion of abortion. Because Roppi was a male, it wasn’t possible for him to get a surgical abortion. His organ structure wouldn’t allow that. On top of which, Roppi had heard plenty of people say that an Omega couldn’t get an abortion without the consent of his Alpha—which Roppi didn’t have one. So, the only option was abortion pills. However, Roppi didn’t necessarily know if Tsuki could buy him the pills either. The blond was willing to take Roppi to a clinic to see if it was possible, but he made it apparent he was against that. Abortion pills had nasty side effects on top of grotesque bodily displays. They had both heard that some male Omega’s have nearly bled to death thanks to abortion pills. If the mass of blood coming out of the Omega’s body wasn’t wary enough, the fever caused by the sudden death of the fetus had sent many Omega’s to the hospital. Tsuki worried for Roppi’s health. Roppi was also worried, but he also worried about his bank account. He didn’t have insurance, nor could he get insurance until he was mated. So, if he went to the hospital because of the pills, he’d be in debt.

In the end, Roppi decided he wouldn’t abort. Next discussion was whether Roppi would keep the baby or put the baby up for adoption. That idea was quickly shot down. Omega’s who weren’t mated or married weren’t allowed to adopt or put their child up for adoption. If they could, reckless Omega’s who couldn’t care about using protection or about getting pregnant could easily give up as many children as they could create. It became a detrimental issue since Omega’s in OH shops would constantly become impregnated and put their child up for adoption. They would then return to the shop and get impregnated again. Not only did they get paid maternity leave, they didn’t have to deal with the consequences of their actions. All medical procedures would be paid by the adoptive parents so many Omega’s were getting pregnant just to get a different kind of surgery that wasn’t related to the baby—such as pain pills for their STD’s or plastic surgeries. Instead of making it so the Omega had to pay some of the adoption fees—which most Omega’s weren’t capable of—a law was made that prevented Omega’s from giving up children unless they had consent from their Alpha or spouse. Tsuki didn’t know that. Roppi had to explain it all. Once done, they both agreed Roppi couldn’t put the baby up for adoption.

Next came the notion that Tsuki could claim Roppi. Legally, Roppi would be mated, but they didn’t have to play the part. And if Roppi wanted, they could revoke the status once Roppi was in the clear with the adoption. Roppi shot that idea down. Firstly, he wasn’t going to be mated with anyone over such a shallow reason. Secondly, Roppi couldn’t stomach the idea of putting a baby up for adoption if there was a chance it was Tsukishima’s. That wasn’t fair to Tsuki or his family who may want the baby. Tsuki didn’t appose too aggressively because he agreed. He didn’t want his spawn growing up somewhere he didn’t know. It was merely a suggestion anyway. Tsukishima brought it up because it was an option they could exploit. But since neither were keen on becoming mated without being in love, they both decided it was best to drop it.

After which came the topic of Roppi’s safety. His apartment wasn’t near secure enough nor big enough to raise a baby. The likelihood that Roppi would be raped again was theoretically slim. The rapist could have told Roppi he was coming back for him just to inflict more trauma on him. To torture him even after he left him. But that aside, it didn’t mean that someone couldn’t easily break in. Even with as many locks as Roppi had, it wouldn’t be necessarily hard for someone with skill to pick the lock or even kick the door down. And with a baby in the picture, that was a terrifying possibility. Roppi knew he had to move anyway, but time was of the essence now. Roppi couldn’t keep staying at Delic’s place, however. He didn’t want to get comfortable in a place that would only be temporary. Nor did he want to tread on Delic’s feet.

After a long, long, _long_ discussion, the two decided to get a place together. Not only would Tsuki be able to help Roppi with the baby as a friend—for now—if they were roommates, but with Tsuki’s name on the lease, Roppi could move out of low income and get a more secure, bigger apartment in a quieter, safer neighborhood. They wouldn’t even have to be put on a waiting list, apparently. Tsuki’s mother was a real estate agent and if Tsuki called, she would be more than willing to hook her youngest son up with a house for the two friends.

Friends was the next topic of conversation. As in, whether they would continue to be friends or try to take the next step in their relationship. Roppi conceded that he was willing to try but he wasn’t willing to try under the basis that Roppi was a traumatized Omega that needed the embrace of an Alpha to feel better. Roppi wanted to try for an honest relationship with Tsukishima. And firstly, that meant getting to know Tsukishima better. Roppi wouldn’t say anything was official until he knew that he could have something with Tsuki.

In the end, they agreed that they would get to know each other a bit more first. Either Roppi would fall more in love with Tsuki, or Roppi would realize he couldn’t be with Tsuki. Tsuki hoped for the better of the two, he admitted, but he promised not to be pushy or rush the Omega. But of course, Tsuki had to know. Was sex still on the table or was their interaction before only for the sake of confusing Roppi about the baby-daddy?

Roppi hesitated with that. He honestly didn’t know. He would need more time to think on it. The notion of sleeping with Tsuki didn’t disgust him or anything. In fact, he felt very comfortable with the idea of sleeping with Tsuki again. But he didn’t know if he wanted to just to get over his trauma or if he actually wanted to have sex with Tsukishima. In the end, Roppi stated they would have to play that by ear.

Last part of their conversation was a reiteration of Tsukishima’s feeling for Hachimenroppi. Tsuki liked Roppi, and he would like to pursue a romantic relationship with him. The blond wasn’t going to force Roppi to make a decision on his feelings yet. After all, they agreed they would take things slow and get to know each other better. But Tsuki wanted Roppi to be aware that these were his feelings and he asked the Omega not to tread on them or take advantage of them. To be mindful of their interactions to a degree and not lead Tsukishima on. That was all the blonde asked for. He knew Roppi was a kind individual underneath an aggressive exterior. He knew Roppi wouldn’t deliberately hurt him. But it was still a possibility. Tsuki knew it and Roppi knew it as well. The Omega promised he would do his best not to hurt Tsukishima. He then made a point to tell Tsuki, if Roppi was treading on his feelings at all, the blond should tell him. Roppi wasn’t good with hints. Tsukishima was going to have to be blunt if he wanted Roppi to understand.

They started their conversation at roughly 10:30am. After everything was said and done, the clock read 3:28pm. The two chuckled.

“Do,” Tsuki started, “do you want to go to lunch?”

“I could eat, yeah? Where, um, where do you want to go?”

Tsuki shrugged. “Not-not really sure. Do you w-want to go any-anywhere?”

“Not really…Actually, there is…one place I’d like to go. But it’s a bit above my pay grade. I’ll pay you back but—”

“I-it’s fine. Wh-where to?”

* * *

 

“Hey!” Delic smiled broadly as Hachimenroppi and Tsukishima walked in the door. “Long time no see! How’ve you been?”

Delic rushed over and wrapped his arms around Roppi in a hug. The raven jolted but made no complaint. He patted Delic on the back.

“I’ve been fine, all things considered.” Roppi said into his shoulder. “Um, but I think we should have a discussion. Is Tsugaru here?”

“No, he’ll be back in a bit. He went to the store.”

Roppi nodded. Delic let the raven go and sniffed.

“That smells good. What’d you get?”

Roppi smiled. “A steak with sautéed peppers and mashed potatoes.”

* * *

 

“Ah, no, Roppi-kun!” Delic called. “Put that down!”

“What?!” Roppi looked over his shoulder with a glare.

“That’s too heavy for you! Give it over!”

“Wha—”

“Give it! Give it!”

Delic grabbed the cardboard box from Roppi—which was open and showed it was filled with books—and took it away from the raven. Roppi glared at the pink-eyed blond openly.

“I’m pregnant. Not fucking broken.” The Omega crossed his arms and glowered. “I can carry shit just fine.”

“Too much strain may damage the baby.” Tsugaru stated. “Please refrain from lifting anything more than 20lbs.”

“Everything is over 20lbs! What am I supposed to do? Sit to the side and look pretty?”

“Ro-Roppi-san,” Tsuki started, holding a box in his hands. “Wh-why don’t you co-coor-coordi—”

“Coordinate.”

Tsuki nodded. “Tell us wh-where you want everything.”

Roppi glowered at him. “We’re moving in _together_. It shouldn’t be just my decision.”

“Bu-but—”

“Tell us which room you want stuff in.” Delic said. “Piling everything into the living room will be a problem, since the bedrooms are upstairs. And the 20lb rule still applies after we leave!”

Roppi growled. Then scoffed. “Fine.”

The raven went inside in front of the three blondes.

Two months passed since Roppi and Tsuki dropped the news to the Alpha’s siblings. The idea that Roppi was pregnant was not well received at first. Tsugaru and Delic were sorry for Roppi and had begun to offer aid. Then the Alpha and Omega explained that Roppi didn’t know who the father is. He allowed Tsuki to explain their reckless night with the goal of confusing Roppi. Once Tsuki stated Roppi wasn’t going to take a paternity test, Tsugaru and Delic’s tone changed.

At first, they were concerned. Roppi was only 21; Tsukishima 22. To tie themselves down to each other for the sake of a baby was reckless. Roppi took the lead then and explained they weren’t going to start dating until they were certain they could be a couple. He was against the idea of dating because of a baby, and if it proved too much for Tsukishima, then he could bail out with no strings attached. But Roppi admitted he could use the help and Tsukishima offered. If a relationship blossomed afterwards, so be it.

Then the two were becoming ecstatic. Particularly Delic. The energetic blond was happy for them and immediately started talking about what the baby would need—like toys. Lots of toys. And clothes. Roppi wasn’t sure if he should be nervous or not. Tsugaru was willing to apply his doctor skills to make Roppi’s pregnancy easier. He knew many organic remedies to help instead of medicinal drugs if Roppi wanted them. The brothers didn’t seem to be fully on board with Roppi and Tsuki’s decision, but they were willing to support it. Roppi knew he was in good hands. Not only was Tsukishima going to be with him, but he also had Tsuki’s older brothers who already seemed to like him a lot.

The day after, Tsuki called up his mother and asked if there were any places available for him and his roommate. He didn’t go into details as to why Roppi and Tsuki were moving in together nor did she ask. She was happy to help her ‘baby boy’ and found them a place within two months. It was a nice two-story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms. Although Tsukishima didn’t specify how many rooms, they weren’t complaining.

The only problem was rent and utilities. Rent, electricity, and water were all bundled into one, so they wouldn’t have to worry about multiple bills. What’s more, Tsukishima’s mother gave them a significant discount on rent. However, that still made such a house nearly ¥75,000 ($750) a month. That was much more manageable than the original ¥120,000 ($1,200). That was all of Roppi’s pension gone in one month and still being ¥17,000 ($170) short. Roppi would never be able to afford this kind of place on his own. Tsukishima had his own bank account that his parents replenished every other week, so he would never be under ¥80,000 ($800). From what Tsukishima said, his parents wanted him to focus on his schooling, so they didn’t want him to get a job until after he graduated college. They were more than willing to fund him until then—on top of paying for all his college necessities.

After a long discussion, it was agreed that they would split the rent and whatever was left over would be used for groceries and other necessities. If there was stuff after that, the money was theirs to do as they would. The only reason it was a long discussion was because Roppi didn’t want Tsuki to pay for rent alone although the blond was perfectly okay with it. If Tsuki did, it was as if Roppi was getting free room-and-board from Tsuki and he refused to live like that. Tsukishima didn’t mind paying for rent. He had the money and it would be replenished within two weeks. The two went back and forth for a while until Roppi finally won over. Separately, they had to pay ¥37,500 ($375) each. That left Roppi with ¥20,500 ($205) and Tsuki with ¥42,500 ($425) for groceries. Tsuki would have preferred otherwise but Roppi was adamant with this arrangement.

And thus, began Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi’s cohabitation together.

First month was a lot of questions on both parts.

“Roppi-san, why do you buy so many TV dinners and cup-of-noodles?”

“They’re cheap and taste good. And they’re quick to make.”

“Bu-but they’re not the-the healthiest.”

“Well, yeah. But I don’t really have time to make a full-course meal. And besides, making a meal for one is just tedious. I might as well just make a quick something and call it good.”

“We-well, I-I can make dinner from-from now on if you want. I-I don’t really like quick-and-easy foo-food.”

“…You can do what you want. If you want to make dinner, I won’t complain. But I doubt I’ll make it very often.”

“Th-that’s fine. I like-like cooking anyway.”

“…Okay then. I’m not really picky, so make whatever. If I eat it, I eat it.”

Tsuki nodded.

“Neh, Roppi-san, I-I think we should invest in internet.”

“Why?”

“We-well, we both have assignments online to-to turn in, right?”

“Yeah, but I can turn it in when I get to the school.”

“But if-if we had internet here we would-wouldn’t need to do th-that.”

“It’s not that inconvenient, is it?”

“It-It is for me. Sorry.”

“Can we even afford internet?”

“Y-yeah, I can at-at least. The-the company my parent’s use on-only costs ¥9,000 ($90) a month.”

“That’s really expensive.”

“Th-that’s really cheap for internet, ac-actually.”

“Is it?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Hm. Well if you want to get it you can. But can we agree that that’s your bill to pay? I don’t have a computer, so I don’t need it.”

“You don’t have one? N-not even a laptop?”

Roppi shook his head.

“O-Okay. I don’t-don’t mind then.”

Roppi nodded.

“Hey, Tsuki.”

“Y-yes?”

“Why do you spend so long in the bathroom? You’re in there taking a bath for, like, two hours a night.”

“Eh? We-well, I just wan-want to soak and relax. Do-don’t you soak?”

“Why would I do that? I’m getting in there to clean off and shower. Not to sit in my dirty water.”

“You-you don’t sit in your dirty wa-water. You sh-shower first then soak.”

“Just to relax?”

“Y-yeah.”

Roppi closed his eyes and raised his eye brows in an incredulous expression that spoke he didn’t understand but wasn’t going to question it.

“Y-you should try it. It-it may help you destress.”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“…We-well, it can also be-be…sensual. We-we could take a bath…together to…get…closer…” Tsuki’s voice became quieter and quieter with each word as his cheeks turned red.

Roppi stared at him. He stared for a long moment, making Tsuki feel more and more self-conscious with his request.

“Okay.” Roppi said. “I’m willing to try it with you.”

Tsuki smiled.

“Roppi-san, do-do you have any laundry you-you need to do?”

“Nah, I’ve got plenty of clothes.”

“B-but your dirty clothes basket is full.”

“I still have clothes though. I only do laundry once a week.”

“Wh-why? You-you should do laundry every other day!”

“When you have to pay to get your laundry clean, you only do your laundry once a week.”

“You-you had to pay?!”

“Have you never been to a laundry mat?”

“N-n-no!”

Roppi chuckled. “I’ll do my laundry, don’t worry.”

Tsuki nodded.

“Dude, why are you buying the most expensive items? You can get the same thing for less at this one store I go to!”

“Bu-but cheap-cheap doesn’t mean it’s better. If-if anything, isn’t it worse?”

“No—that—just cuz it’s cheap doesn’t mean it’s bad. Usually it means it’ll expire faster. So, you need to eat it sooner rather than later.”

“R-really?”

“Yes, really!”

“But…but I like this store.”

“Why though? It’s so expensive.”

“Bu-but the pe-people are really ni-nice. I know a-a lot of them by-by name.”

“…Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s f-fine.” Tsuki smiled.

Second month was when they started voicing their annoyances to each other.

“Roppi! You-you left your wet towel on-on the floor again!”

“Tsukishima! It’s your fucking turn to do dishes!”

“Roppi-san, wh-why is the living room destroyed?! Delic-Nii is com-coming over again!”

“D~~ude! If I’m taking a fucking shower, then stop trying to come into the bathroom!”

“If you’re showering t-then tell me so-so I can go to the bathroom f-first!”

“We have two bathrooms!”

“What the fuck, Tsuki?! You said you would wake me up! I’m going to be late for class because of you!”

“Ro-Roppi-san, did you enter my room with-without permission again?!”

“Oi, that’s my towel! Quit using it!”

“You used all the black ink in the printer!”

Third month came acceptance.

“Ro-Roppi-san. I’m g-going to the store. Do you wan-want anything?”

“Hey, Tsuki. I’m making lunch. You want me to make you something?”

“Ro-Roppi-san. It’s ti-time to wake up. Do-do you want breakfast?”

“I saved some hot water for you, so you can take a bath.”

“He-hey, I bought more prin-printer ink.”

“Welcome back, Tsukishima. I did the dishes so do you mind making dinner?”

By the fourth month, Hachimenroppi was entering his third trimester of pregnancy. The raven still wasn’t showing. That was to be expectant of a male Omega. Their organs were arranged differently than a woman’s, so a pregnant male will typically start showing at the eighth or ninth month. And even then, it looked more like the Omega was eating too much. Only a slight bulge was usually visible.

During that time, Roppi had avoided doctor’s appointments and ultra sounds. Tsuki wanted to get an ultra sound to find out the sex of the baby. But Roppi didn’t want to be tempted to ask for a paternity test so he refused. He decided they’d find out the gender when the baby came. Tsugaru had been kind enough to do at-home check-ups for Roppi. Without technological aid, the baby seemed perfectly healthy.

Now, Roppi sat on the couch, watching an American show called Lucifer on Netflix. Roppi decided to buy the Netflix since it was only ¥1,000 ($10) a month. He enjoyed most of the English-speaking shows—he had been taking English classes for the last three years of college, so he was quite proficient—just a bit more than the Japanese. Japan was a bit over-dramatic for Roppi’s taste. He hadn’t realized there was such a difference until he started watching the English shows. Roppi hugged a pillow to his chest with his knees while a notebook and pencil sat on the arm rest. He was writing his next essay in it, his glasses slipping down his nose ever so slight—He only wore glasses when he was in class or watching TV.

The front door opened. “Ro-Roppi-san, I’m home.”

“Welcome back.” Roppi called, grabbing the controller.

The raven paused his show as Tsuki walked into the living room.

“You-you ready to go?” Tsuki asked.

Roppi cocked a brow. “Where?”

“D-Delic-Nii invited us over for din-dinner tonight, remember?”

Roppi’s eyes widened. “Oh. Shit, I forgot.”

Roppi closed his notebook and went about turning the television off.

“Let me get dressed real quick.”

“O-okay.”

The raven rushed up the stairs. He went into his room and took off his sweatpants and tank top in favor of getting on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He then brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, and cleaned his face. He was back down in a few minutes.

“R-ready to go?” Tsuki asked.

Roppi nodded and the two were out the door.

* * *

 

“Your hair is getting pretty long, Roppi-kun.” Delic noted, smiling happily.

“Yeah. I need to cut it.” Roppi put three cards down on the table. “Three, please.”

Tsugaru grabbed three cards from the top of the deck and slid them to Roppi face-down. The four were playing poker, betting chips, candies, and condoms. So far, Delic was in the lead. Tsugaru was second, Tsuki and Roppi were even. Neither Tsuki nor Roppi had won a game yet. It was mostly a competition between Delic and Tsugaru.

“It looks kind of nice, though.” Delic said, putting one card down. “One, please.”

Tsugaru gave Delic one card. Tsuki put four cards down. “F-Four, um, please.”

Tsugaru obliged.

“Nah, it’s becoming a hassle.” Roppi said, “It’s starting to tangle regularly.”

“Well, guess it’s a good thing it’s almost spring.”

“Yeah. That’s the only reason I haven’t cut it.”

Delic pushed his whole bowl of chips in the middle. “I bet all my chips.”

“Fold.” Tsugaru said, putting his hand down.

“…Fold.” Tsuki said.

Roppi looked at Delic with suspicion. Then he grinned. “Match. And raise.” Roppi pushed in all his candy and all his condoms.

Delic’s eyes widened. “You’re bluffing.”

“You gonna match?” Roppi just grinned.

Delic’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he was smiling happily. “Fine. I’m all in.” Delic pushed his three bowls into the middle. “What do you got?”

“What do _you_ got?”

Delic grinned and put his hand down. “Full house.”

Roppi grinned even wider and put his hand down.

Delic’s eyes widened. “A straight flush?!”

The Omega grabbed the bowls and pulled them towards him.

“How’d you do that?!” Delic yelled.

“Luck of the draw!”

“I fucked up!”

Roppi looked up at him with a cocked brow and a smile. “I fucking knew it! You’re counting cards, aren’t you?!”

“….No~.” Delic said with obvious suspiciousness. “Why would you think tha~t?”

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Roppi pointed at him accusingly, although he was smiling happily. “Cheater!”

“How did you figure it out?”

“I noticed he’s doing it, too!” He pointed at Tsugaru. “Your eyes keep flicking to everyone’s hands and towards the discard pile. Then it came to a battle between you two most of the rounds, so I started putting it together.”

Delic scrutinized him. “Well, screw you~! You’re not so innocent either!”

Roppi tilted his head to the side with an innocent smile and a not too innocent glint in his eyes. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You hustled me.”

Roppi didn’t retort. Instead, his innocent smile turned into a malicious grin.

“You were losing on purpose this whole time to lure me into a false sense of security!”

“Don’t try to con a conman, honey.”

“Fucka you!” Delic flipped him the bird.

“Oh, dear.” Tsugaru said, holding a disappointed smile. “Seems as if the only honest player at this table is Tsukishima.”

“What, he doesn’t know how to count cards?” Roppi looked at Tsuki.

“N-no.” Tsuki shook his head. “I-I don’t really understand, um, the funde-funde—I don’t understand i-it.”

“It’s just math. There’re 52 cards in the deck and only one version of every card in a suit. So, you just calculate with probability based on the cards in your hands.”

“Y-yeah, I don’t understand th-that.”

“Can you count cards?” Delic asked Roppi.

“Nah. I can’t math fast enough without looking suspicious. But I know how to cheat a cheater, so I don’t need to count cards to win.”

“Do you know how to play billiard?”

“Yeah. I’m good at angles.”

“How often have you hustled that?”

Roppi shook his head. “That would be dumb. An Omega hustling Alpha’s is asking for trouble.”

“So long as you don’t get caught.”

“Yeah, but if I do get caught, I’m so fucked. Alpha’s don’t like getting shown up by Omega’s.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely true.”

Roppi chuckled as he unwrapped a thing of candy and popped it in his mouth.

“It would seem we never asked you,” Tsugaru started, “What are you going to university for, Hachimen-san? You seem quite intelligent.”

“Oh, shi—yeah!” Delic jolted. “We never asked!”

“Since you cannot ‘math fast enough’ to count cards, mayhaps you are not going for economics or a science major.”

“Mm!” Roppi put a finger up in pause before swallowing his candy. “Right now, I’m in my second year towards my Bachelor’s in Communication and Literature.”

“Sec—but you’ve been g-going to college for three—four years, ri-right?!” Tsuki looked at him wide-eyed.

Roppi nodded. “I got dual credits in song and dance while I was in high school. As I said before, I busted my ass, so I could graduate high school a year early. I was doing a lot of extra credits all throughout my teen years, to the point I had all my credits by the end of my first semester of my third year. The last two semesters** went towards my dual credit. That went towards my Bachelor of Fine Arts and I finished that up last year. I enlisted in the three-year program so that’s why I’m done now. But, see, because of the dual credits, I could have gotten away with being a part-time student. Instead, I went ahead as a full-time and was taking way more credits than I needed. To remain a full-time, I had to take classes I didn’t need and got extra credits—a whole two semesters worth of extra credits. After some negotiations with my councilors, those extra credits were put towards the degree I’m working on now: my Bachelor’s in Communication and Literature. I should be done with that in the next two years if I take extra courses. But since…well, I’ve been having to rethink that now. I’ve been talking to my councilors and we’ve been figuring it all out. I think next semester, I’m going to drop down to a part-time student and we’ll go from there.”

“Jesus Christ!” Delic called in enthused awestruck. “Are you fucking serious?! What the—”

“Well, dancing and singing isn’t the most reliable career and a lot of shit can happen to Omega’s in that industry—more so than women. I don’t want to ride on the back of an Alpha to make my big break, so the road ahead is going to be real hard. So, just in case, I want a backup plan. Journalism, editors in publishing firms, even teachers usually doesn’t discriminate against Omega’s and having a degree in Literature will help with all that. Communication is just a good degree to have as a follow up for those jobs.”

“You are covering your basis.” Tsugaru said. “My, you are quite talented and level-headed.”

“Thank you.”

“How the fuck did you end up with a beauty like him, Tsuki?!” Delic wrapped his arms around Tsuki harshly, shaking the boy with excitement. “Seriously, he’s so out of your league!”

“R-Rude!” Tsuki pulled on Delic’s arm. “Nii-san!”

“I’m just saying! He is way more my type than yours!”

“Nii-san!”

“It’s true though! He can sing, he can dance, black hair, beautiful eyes, petite but tall! No wonder you never told us about him! I would’ve snatched him up so fast!”

Roppi smiled. But internally, that statement set in a vice of paranoia. For a moment, his mind went to the worse case scenario his pessimism could muster. All three of these blonds were the serial rapists and by ‘snatched him up’, Delic meant he would have been the one to impregnate Roppi instead of Tsuki. The raven quickly dismissed and chastised himself for such horrible thoughts.

**_‘These three have been nothing but good to me. The fucks the matter with my brain?’_ **

“But no, in all seriousness!” Delic looked at Roppi. “You’re seriously fucking awesome!”

“Not to be pessimistic, of course,” Tsugaru said, “But that is if you are not lying.”

“Oh, that’s true.” Delic looked at his brother, then at Roppi.

Roppi chuckled, trying not to take offense. “I have my degree back at the house. I can show you it tomorrow.”

“Show me tonight when I drop you guys off!” Delic beamed.

Roppi cocked a brow. “We don’t live so far away that you need to drive us. That’s a waste of gas.”

“But it cold!”

“It’s April, almost May! It’s not that bad!”

“But you have to keep the baby warm!”

Roppi gave a distinct, ‘are you serious?’ look.

“It’s true!”

“It’s so not!” Roppi smiled slightly.

“You don’t got no meat on your bones! The baby’s going to freeze because you aren’t big!”

Roppi held back a laugh. “That’s so not how that works, dummy!”

“It is!”

“It isn’t!”

“It is I tell you, sir!”

“It so isn’t.” Roppi fell away into soft laughter.

Delic laughed too. Tsuki and Tsugaru chuckled.

“Ro-Roppi-san,” Tsuki started, “Wh-what do you pl-plan to do after you graduate?”

The raven’s smile fell for a second. He swallowed hard then nodded.

“The goal was to compose music for a living. I don’t plan to go on stage but choreographing dances and making songs is something I’m pretty good at. So, I was thinking I could try to be a composure for an agency or something. In case that didn’t pan out, I was thinking of being an editor at a publishing firm.”

“You said was.” Delic said.

Roppi’s smile turned sad. “Well, with a baby on the way, it’s not like many agencies are going to want me to dance for them. Long hours, sleepless nights. I mean, I’m an insomniac so missing sleep had never been a problem. But it’s a problem for a baby who needs constant attention. I…need to rethink my future now that I’m working for two.”

“Well, that is true.” Tsugaru stated. “You must work your schedule around your child.”

Roppi nodded. “That’s why I never wanted to get pregnant. Not until I made a name for something. At least until I got out of low income. I wanted to be out of low income before I even played with the notion of kids.”

Roppi cleared his throat. He hoped up to pull his shirt down over the top of his pants and sat back down. It was an obvious gesture of distraction so that he didn’t become emotional. And all three blondes knew it.

“Listen real quick, Roppi-kun.” Delic shimmied closer, making Roppi hold eye contact with him, “If your academic profile shows anything, you are a hard worker and able to go above and beyond to get what you want. You cover your assets and give yourself multiple options. You’re tenacious and determined. So, in my honest opinion, a child isn’t going to stop you from achieving whatever career you want. Yes, it’s going to make it a lot harder. The odds were against you to begin with and now more have been added but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible. Especially if you’re as talented as I think you are.”

Roppi felt a lump of emotions form in his throat. He swallowed hard and held his breath to keep his composure intact. “You…say that. I mean, you’re not wrong. I’m not…giving up but I’m aware I may have to go with my second career choice than my first. And-and besides, you don’t even know if I’m talented. I haven’t performed for you or anything…”

“Then perform!”

Roppi’s eyes stretched wide. “Eh?”

“Perform! We’ve got surround-sound and I’ve got mics! Prove me right!”

“D-Delic-nii.” Tsuki started. “You-you’re being a bit a-abrasive.”

“Am I?” Delic looked at Tsuki, then back at Roppi. “Sorry.”

“I…don’t mind. Um, you know what, sure. Why not?” Roppi smiled slightly, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat.

Delic was quite enthused. He bounced to his feet and dashed off to the basement to get his microphone. Roppi stood and went to his coat.

“Hachimen-san,” Tsugaru started once Delic was out of the room. “If you wish not to, you need not to.”

“I don’t mind. It’ll stop my brain from going to a dark place.” Roppi reached into his pocket and pulled out a cute mouse thumb drive. “Dancing around won’t hurt the baby, will it?”

Tsugaru shook his head. “No, it shall not. Any form of exercise is good for the baby and encouraged. Dancing or running will not give the child shaky-baby syndrome.”

“Yay.” Roppi walked back over.

“Although I must state, after the pregnancy, you should not attempt too strenuous of exercise for another 6 weeks. Some doctors say you can start exercising the next day, however, I recommend giving your body a break after such a physical strain.”

“That’s still a few months off. But I will keep that in mind.”

Tsuki and Tsugaru went about moving the coffee table they were playing on and pushing the couch and leather chairs across the room. The living room became wide and open.

Roppi sat down on the floor and began to do stretches. To say the Omega was flexible was an understatement. Bending backwards while standing until his hands touched the ground, he was able to do that with ease. Along with doing the splits, touching his feet to the back of his head in a seal pose, and hooking his hands behind his back with one arm over his head and one arm behind him, Roppi had no problems limbering up.

Delic returned in the middle of Roppi’s stretches with a laptop and a one-ear over-the-head headphone with a microphone attached. He went about attaching the laptop to his surround-sound and testing the microphone to make sure it was working properly.

“What song do you want to sing?” Delic asked. “I’ve got a bunch of blank vocals, so you can do any cover you want.”

“I’ve got my own songs.”

“You brought them with you?” Delic smiled with wide-eyed enthusiasm.

“I always bring them with me. The thumb drive is encrypted so if I lose it or someone steals it, they won’t be able to access anything on it.”

“They could hack into it.”

“I’ve got it set up so that if it’s hacked, the files will upload to my google cloud and the drive will wipe itself or corrupt the file.” Roppi bent backwards to stare at Delic. “Mind you, I’m not tech savvy. I don’t even own a computer. But an old friend of mine set that all up for me.”

“F-friend?” Tsuki’s eyes widened. “I-I didn’t know you…”

He trialed off as he realized how rude that statement was.

Roppi just chuckled. “You’re my only friend I have now, Tsuki. All my friends from high school went their separate ways. I keep in contact with them every once in a while, but we haven’t seen each other since last summer vaca.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. We all know I’m not the most sociable. And I didn’t really care to make friends. I came to college to study.”

“You’ve got to make a few friends while in college!” Delic called. “College is for you to be wild and reckless! To explore your sexuality and enact on your newfound freedom.”

“I’m an Omeg…” Roppi stopped himself. “It’s just not my personality.”

Tsugaru tilted his head. “Might I ask, why did you change your statement?”

Roppi stood, stretching his hands above his head. “I can’t blame everything on my gender. That’s just an excuse. After all, if it was because I was an Omega that I was boring in college then I could also argue that I should have joined an OH _instead_ of going to college.”

“Fuck yeah, I like you!” Delic grinned. “You’re so chill and down to earth! Tsuki’s lucky to have ya!”

Roppi smiled happily while Tsuki blushed profusely.

“Here.” Roppi handed Delic the thumb drive.

The blond took it and connected it to his laptop. “Here!” Delic turned the laptop around. There was a prompt on his screen for the password to the encryption code.

Roppi put in the password, which was quite lengthy, and hit enter. Roppi knelt in front of Delic and began scrolling through his songs.

“I can’t do any of those. Or those.”

“Why not?” Delic tilted his head down to try and see the screen.

“Those have screamo or are general rock songs. To get my voice that nice gravelly, I need to down some whiskey.”

“Oh. O~~oh~! So, you’re a rock singer.”

“Technically. It’s what I like the most, but I have composed songs for techno, hip hop, and even a few raps. Rocks the easiest for me to makes lyrics for.”

“Fucking seriously?! I struggle with rock so much!”

Roppi smiled. “But if you want to hear me sing those songs, I have the complete composition. I obviously can’t perform them, but you can listen to them.”

“Yeah, that sounds fine. I wanna hear one of your techno’s first!”

“…Alright. Let’s see. So~”

Roppi clicked a folder that said, ‘Instrumental Composition’. Inside that folder, he clicked ‘Techo comp’.

“I would like to state, I composed the techno composition. My friend Rubi wrote the lyrics and my other friend, Blue, is the one who sang them. Wait, does this one count as Techno? Yeah, kinda. Maybe? Yeah, there’s wub wub’s in there.”

 Delic held back a laugh as he tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. “Wub wub’s.”

Roppi chuckled too. “Do you want upbeat or melancholy? Upbeat has violins. Melancholy is straight dubstep.”

“Usually that’s opposite.”

Roppi grinned. “Exactly why we did it.”

Delic looked _so_ excited. “Fuck it. Melancholic.”

“Alright. This one’s titled ‘Fault***’.”

Roppi clicked a song.

The speakers were filled with a slow, almost ominous dubstep with a woman vocalizing in the background. The beat picked up then drooped back down as the woman began to sing.

_I can feel the pistol forming in my chest_

_I’m about to say some things that I’ll regret_

_I talk myself in circles all night long_

_And sleep through the morning_

_Is it my fault?_

_Is it my fault?_

_Is it my fault_

_I can’t keep these thoughts at rest?_

_Is it my fault_

_If I can’t calm_

_Myself down? They won’t let me take a breath_

Harsh dubstep followed, the beat rising before dropping into a chorus. Delic was smiling happily and bobbing his head to the beat. Roppi was sitting back on the couch with arms crossed, legs crossed, and eyes closed. His fingers on his biceps were tapping to the beat of the dubstep almost as if he was the maestro.

Tsuki was impressed and awe-struck. The fact that the Omega who had been in low-income housing and living off of government funds was able to make such an impressive composition of music had Tsukishima absolutely speechless.

The song ended on an abrupt but fitting note.

“You!” Delic called. “You’re the one who made the wub wubs?!”

Roppi smiled at him almost cheekily. “Yeah.”

“Jesus fuck, that was amazing! Absolutely amazing! And your singer! She had such a beautiful voice!”

“She can change it on a dime too!”

“What do you mean?”

“Click the file ‘Hello****’ and find out.”

Delic looked at his screen. “Where is it?”

“Go back.”

He did so.

“Click on lyric compositions.”

He did so.

“Click on the folder that says Blue.”

He did so.

“Should be in there.”

It was. Delic clicked it.

The voice that came out was far softer and a bit squeakier than the one from the previous song.

_I'mma do it, do it_

_Like I wanna do it_

_You don't know me like, you ain't never know me before_

_I'mma bring it, bring it_

_I'mma give it, give it_

_You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

_You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before_

Delic was smiling from cheek to cheek.

The song ended soon enough.

“Dude, who is this chick?! Does she have an album up yet?”

“Her name is Kurashi Paran. She’s half-Korean, half-Japanese. We called her Blue because that’s what paran mean’s in Korean. Unironically, her favorite color is psychedelic blue. As far as I know, she doesn’t have an album out. She used those dual credit song and dance as experience for her audition with Big Hit Entertainments. Ever heard of BTS?”

“Yes!”

“She auditioned with their company straight out of high school. Got in with flying colors, from what she told me. Last I talked to her, she was close to debuting. The problem is, she wants to sing songs about sexual love and most of the girls who audition want to sing about cutesy love. She was talking about debuting with a male band but there’s lots of controversy behind that.”

“Wh-why?” Tsuki asked.

“Oh, in Korean, you share a dormitory with your band mates. And if your dormitory has mixed genders, lots of people start making rumors that they’re sleeping with each other. And like in Japan, most contracts say that you can’t date or anything like that while you’re with the company. So even if they’re just rumors, the company has to verify constantly and do thorough investigations and blah, blah, blah.”

“O-oh.”

“Yeah. See, Blue’s always been a tomboy, to the point she wore the male school uniforms because she dislikes skirts. So, she’s always been more comfortable with guys than girls. Oh, mind you, she’s a fucking Alpha too, raised by lesbians who are boss as all hell! Lovely pair of women! Anyway, she’s never really been the type to like pink bunnies and flowers. So, the fact that she can’t sing with guys because people will judge has really pissed her off.”

“Dude, like,” Delic started, “if she still can’t find any bandmates, tell her to come back to Japan. Seeing that she passed her auditions with Big Hit that’ll get her into any talent agency she wants in Japan. And like, you and her and that Rubi guy could debut!”

“Rubi’s going solo for now. He already got in with Jack-O-Lantern Talent Agency and is set to debut in May of this year.”

“Seriously?! I’m debuting with Jack-O-Lantern! I’ve probably seen him!”

“He’s a blond with pink eyes. _Lots_ of piercings. He’s an Alpha, but he looks like that because he’s a…well, you’re not allowed to judge, okay?”

“Okay.”

“He’s inbred. You know how some people said that Alpha’s should keep the bloodline pure?”

“Those fanatics?!”

“Yeah. He comes from a long line of inbreeding. Mind you, albinism doesn’t mean you’re inbred, but if you have the gene, your predecessors will always have it. Because of the way he was raised, he’s got some screwed up morals. Like, his parents found out he had sex with Blue and they made him get a Prince Albert piercing, so his dick would be too sore to fuck anyone else. I can only imagine what would’ve happened if they found out we were friends—Rubi and I never slept together, just making that apparent. But since I’m an Omega…”

“They made him get a Prince Albert?!” Delic held his crotch in protection. “Why?!”

“That’s why he has a lot of piercings. When he misbehaved, his parents would make him get a piercing. He’s got a total of 40 piercings.”

“40?! Fucking 40?!”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide in horror, as well as Delic’s. Tsugaru took on a solemn expression.

“Considering it was done in punishment,” Tsugaru said, “I am surprised he only has 40.”

“I’d think you learn quickly not to do bad things if the punishment is a piece of metal getting stabbed into you. His first piercing was when he was five and it was a helix clasp on his ear. Oh, but mind you, the piercings aren’t all on his face. He’s got like six on his clavicles and two belly button piercings. I think he has some on his Venus dimples too. I know he’s got one on the back of his neck and a tongue piercing.”

 

“Jesus Christ!” Delic called.

“Wait, bac-back of the neck?!” Tsuki jolted.

“Oh, yeah.” Roppi looked at the red-eyed blond. “It’s called a nuchal piercing. It’s actually really cute. I was debating getting one, but I don’t know if that would have some weird affect since I’m an Omega.”

“It is no surprise,” Tsugaru started, “that those inbreeders have mental instability.”

“Yeah, I mean,” Roppi turned to the blue-eyed blond, “the first day we met, he picked a fight with me because he was raised believing Omega’s were inferior and he wanted to test that statement. I kicked the shit out of him pretty good. He had two sets of those lip piercings with chains that connect to your earrings. I tore one of those out, along with a shark bite and one of those anti-brow piercing on his cheek. He’s still got the scars from it. Rubi’s a bit of an odd-ball so he probably stands out in that company of yours.” He looked back at Delic. “Half-Japanese, half-Russian; six-foot holy fuck. I fought with Rubi hard to get him to see the error of his parent’s ways. When they made him get the Prince Albert, he realized he couldn’t deal with them anymore. He ended up living with Blue for his last year of high school and the three of us worked our asses off to set up our futures.”

“Fucking hell~!” Delic leaned back in his chair. “I can’t believe I haven’t seen him at all! I’d definitely recognize him if I saw him! But that’s fucking horrible. People are really fucked up, aren’t they?”

Roppi just chuckled. “That’s an understatement.”

“But, but!” Delic called. “Like, you three totally could start a band! I don’t know about this Rubi guy but you and Blue! You two could totally start a band! Why’d you guys go your separate ways?!”

“I wanted to go to college. Blue wanted to go to Korea and Rubi wanted to start singing immediately.”

“But you guys could do it now, right? None of you have debuted and you finished your fine arts degrees! You could—”

“Delic. Baby.”

The blonde’s eyes widened, and his smile instantly dropped. “Oh.”

“If we can find an agency that’s willing to work around the baby, then I’m willing to give it a shot. But I mean…”

“Max Sandshelt of Jack-O-Lantern is pretty good at making things work out. He’s more worried about the talent than the money. He’s kind of a stupid business man. But it wouldn’t be a bad idea to try.”

“…Maybe…”

Delic smiled. Then he clapped happily. “What’s this Rubi guy sound like? You got any songs where your three are singing?”

“A few, yeah. Wanna hear?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, go all the back to the main files and go to Co-ed Composition.”

“Kay.”

“There should be three folders. Rubi, Blue, and Mine. You can pick whichever. They’re titled as such because we came up with the songs separately but worked together to make it a piece. So, like, Rubi’s folder has a bunch of songs that were his idea, but he, Blue, and I worked together to make the lyrics and tone and such.”

“Okay!”

Delic clicked and looked through the files. He ended up clicking a song and it played through the speakers.

Metallic clanking began to echo through the speakers before it gave away to a nice jazz. The music pitched higher and higher and higher until a voice was finally heard. A deep masculine voice. Followed by the lovely female voice they had heard earlier.

**_The runway walk*****_ **

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

**_The runway walk_ **

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

**_The runway walk_ **

****

**_Let me see your runway walk,_ **

**_Make your heels click, make the runway talk,_ **

**_Come on,_ **

**_Pretty-ass women taking pictures,_ **

**_They never come outside until they look vicious_ **

****

**_Damn!_ **

**_What I gotta say to get a piece of that?_ **

**_Damn!_ **

**_What I gotta say to get a piece of that?_ **

**_Damn!_ **

**_What I gotta say to get a piece of that?_ **

**_Damn!_ **

**_What I gotta say to get a piece of that?_ **

Then Roppi’s voice came through, loud and clear.

 

_ My party chick want Moscato out the bottle, _

_ My Mary Jane wanna fly like Lois Lane, _

_ My sober chick just wants some good, _

_ I got it all, so tell me, how could I complain? _

_ Ain't no need to reconsider the pick of the litters here, _

_ They had one hell of a night, yeah, a hell of a year, _

_ The camera light, bright, flash white as veneers, _

_ You ain't never thinkin' twice when your vision is clear, _

_ We gon' dummy dummy with plenty of money to spend, _

_ Honey, honey, if you love me, then bring one of your friends in, _

_ And let's take shots, no chasers, call it memory erasers, play the blame game later _

__

**_The runway walk_ **

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

 

The three blondes noticed Roppi was fidgeting on the sofa. A quick glance showed that he was dancing to the song. His movements were times and particular, obviously part of a choreograph he had made for this piece. However, he refused to stand and his movements were small as if trying not to be noticed. And his lips were moving. He was singing along to his song.

The song ended with a final vocal of,

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

From Blue.

“Wait, that’s it?!” Delic looked at the file.

“Yeah, I know.” Roppi said, “It feels really short. But it’s actually a three minute song. We have one called ‘Rock Your Body******’—actually we have two versions of that song, one where it’s just me and Rubi, and one where it’s all three of us. Anyway, the one where it’s just me and Rubi is only two minutes but it feels way longer than ‘Runway Walk’.”

“That song had great hype! If feels so short cuz you only have two verses and no bridge!”

“We made up for it with the jazz comp.”

“Yeah, but it’s still feels short! Why’d you write it like that?”

“Well, that was one of our rap songs. And as you probably know, rap tends to only have two verses and three chorus’. Slim Shady, Eminem, whatever you wanna call him, over in America, have you heard of him?”

“Yeah, he’s an icon for rap even in Japan.”

“Okay, good, so he’s a bit of an oddball cuz he structures his songs like a song instead of a rap. That’s why a lot of his songs are like five minutes long. I mean, he says it himself in one song, ‘Now this is the part where the rap breaks down; it gets real intense, no one makes a sound; Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now; The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves’. Like, he even acknowledges that’s how he comps his songs. It’s not bad, but it makes his songs a bit lengthy.

And see,” Roppi continued, “we didn’t want it to be a five-minute song because we were entering a contest with that song. And we had to keep it under four minutes. Rubi and I had talked about going back to it and making an extension but then we went our separate ways so…”

“That’s a real shame. I’d love to hear an extended edition! I’d pay top dollar for an extended! I’m telling you! You should get your friends back together and debut!”

Roppi just chuckled. “You’re really stuck on that, aren’t you?”

“You have such amazing fucking talent! It’s a waste to see you throwing it away!”

“Delic,” Tsugaru said, “Calm yourself. With a child on the way, the last thing he needs is to start a stressful lifestyle. It is best for him to think about this kind of career once the child enters schooling. Until then, you pushing him like this is rude.”

Delic’s eyes stretched wide. He quickly looked back at Roppi. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to be pushy!”

“You’re alright.” Roppi chuckled softly. “It’s refreshing, kinda. Seeing someone so determined to get me into singing. It’s been a while.”

Delic slumped, as if releasing the tension he had developed. He smiled at Roppi. Then he clapped and called, “I wanna see you dance and sing! Which song?!”

Roppi’s eyes widened before he held back a laugh. “The way you change on a dime, haha. Alright, go back all the way to the first string of files.”

Delic obeyed.

“Go to Original comp.”

He did so.

Roppi stood and went to the center of his open space. He turned on the microphone head set and put it on. “Testing, one two three, testing.”

His voice rang out clear in the speakers.

“Click the song file ‘Bad Behavior*******—Empty’.”

Delic did so.

The music started immediately. It was upbeat pop. Roppi also started singing and dancing immediately.

 

_My bad behavior, my bad behavior,_

_I told you I was troubled with_

_My bad behavior_

_My bad behavior, my bad behavior,_

_I told you I was troubled with my..._

Roppi’s was promiscuous and suggestive. Especially once he sang the line:

_Got a little problem that I can't seem to solve_

He sang the line along with a wicked grin as he pointed down to his crotch.

The pace of his dance was not too fast and not to slow. Roppi didn’t lose breathe due to over excursion nor make himself dizzy with excessive spinning and twirls. He moved to the beat so when it slowed, he slowed. When it quickened, he quickened. Tsuki couldn’t help but blush at the sight. The dance was choreographed beautifully. It wasn’t janky or awkward as far as the blonds could tell. Every movement flowed with the lyrics from one step to the next. On top of which, his voice was confident and harmonic. He didn’t stutter, didn’t forget his lyrics. His singing was times with his dancing perfectly. Tsuki was truly impressed.

As the song ended, Roppi ended in a seductive pose with his back arched, head tilted back, one arm wrapped around his chest, the other brought up to cover his eyes so he could peak through his fingers at his audience.

Delic clapped like a seal. “Beautiful! Beautiful! Absolutely fucking beautiful!”

Roppi smiled warmly as he exited his pose, looking slightly bashful as he tucked his hair behind his ear.

“Dude, you are legit a diamond in the ruff! You’re hot and sexy, talented, and fricken resourceful! If you and Tsuki ever do tie the knot, I would be more than happy to welcome you to the family!”

Roppi’s eyes stretched wide as he blushed profusely. Tsuki’s expression matched the ravens.

“Delic!” Tsugaru called relatively calm. “You are being quite overzealous.”

“Sorry! I’m sorry but I’m just so fucking impressed! He’s so amazing!”

Roppi played with his hair as his face grew very hot. He glanced to the side to distract himself. Then saw something that unnerved him for just a split second. Tsukishima had an expression on his face. A face he’d never seen the blond make before. A glare of complete, unadulterated jealousy as he stared at his brother.

As quickly as Roppi saw it, it was gone. Tsuki’s gaze returned to its usual shy expression as he glanced to the side.

 ** _‘That was nothing unnatural…’_** Roppi told himself, feeling a pit of paranoia form in his chest. **_‘Tsuki said he liked me from the beginning so of course he’d be jealous. And since his brother is a womanizer of course he’d be worried.’_**

Roppi couldn’t shake the growing fear. Deep down in his gut, a voice was telling him not to ignore the doubt. His instinct was telling him he was right to suspect Tsukishima.

The raven sat down on the other end of the couch from Tsuki. Delic and Tsugaru were engrossed in their lecture while Tsuki was listening quietly. The blond turned to look at Roppi. He smiled warmly before he shimmied across the couch to him.

“That was r-really great, Roppi-san.” Tsuki said in a quiet voice. “It-it was really be-beautiful and impr-impressive. You’r-you’re really talented. You wr-wr—did all that in hi-high school?”

“…Yeah. I mean, I had Rubi and Blue helping me out.”

“St-still! Three high schoolers doing thi-this. It-it’s really amazing.”

Roppi smiled. “Thank you.”

Roppi decided to ignore his instinct. It was most-likely fueled by his trauma, so it wouldn’t be fair to suspect Tsuki of any ill-doing without proper proof.  Tsuki had been nothing but kind to him. He had done nothing wrong.

Right?

* * *

 

One month passed since ‘dance night’. Roppi’s pregnancy was starting to show more. His stomach had expanded just enough to become noticeable. It looked quite distasteful in the Omega’s opinion. His flat torso had given away to a pudgy muffin-top and he did not like it at all.

But what Roppi didn’t like right now was Delic. Well, to say he disliked him was an overstatement. Roppi was just starting to regret showing him his talents. Now, whenever the two talked it was only about music and nothing else and he was continuously trying to convince him to try debuting. It was annoying, borderline irritating. The music-enthralled blond seemed to have skipped the part where Roppi said he was most-likely going to compose music and sell them instead of going on stage. It got to the point that Roppi avoided going to Delic’s place.

Roppi decided he’d have a proper conversation with Delic when he wasn’t so easily irritable. As his due date was getting closer and closer, Roppi was finding it much harder not to snap at everyone. He assumed it was his hormones going out of whack, but he had thought that stage had passed. He didn’t know and he didn’t want to bother asking Tsugaru.

Right now, Roppi was more worried about finding a job. The Omega decided it would be best to find a job, so he can help support the baby. Things were going to start getting much more expensive once there was a baby in the picture. He wasn’t looking for anything that required him to leave the home. He was looking more towards journalism or talent agency’s who wanted to buy his songs. Writing articles or creating lyrics is easy enough for him. It was just about finding anyone interested in his skills.

He hadn’t told Tsukishima about this plan. He was certain Tsuki would tell him, “You shouldn’t worry about money, Roppi-san. I can provide for us.” And yada, yada. The blond just didn’t seem to understand Roppi wasn’t going to be anyone’s sugar baby. Even if it was out of the kindness of Tsuki’s heart, he just couldn’t live that selfishly. He had to make his own money and not use Tsuki as a cash-cow.

So far, Roppi had found only one thing. It was a freestyle article on the growing population of crossed genders. In recent years, Omega’s, Beta’s, and Alpha’s had been having children together, creating children who cannot be defined as a gender until their teen years. With a pair of Alpha’s as the parents it would be unnatural for the child to be anything but an Alpha. Same could be said for Omega’s and Beta’s. Now, the younger generations have not been breeding based on gender. Because of this, there are plenty of kids who have an Alpha and a Beta as a parent and cannot be defined a gender until teen years. This has been causing controversial problems, since all Omega’s are considered lower class but if there child isn’t an Omega, it could be damning an Alpha’s potential future.

The article had to be a minimum of 200 words with a maximum of 700 words. Roppi got the commission without question. He had applied and apparently, he was the only one to apply so he got it no problem. He would be payed ¥10,000 ($100) for that. That was more than generous, considering most articles of 400-500 words cost only ¥5,000 ($50). Another ¥5,000 for 200 more words was a nice deal.

Roppi knew it wasn’t much more money, but it was something at least.

But because Roppi was doing something that required he use a computer, the raven had been spending a lot of time at the Student Union Building. Tsuki had questioned what he was doing, and he had lied and said he was writing his end-of-the-semester thesis. Roppi had already done that months ago but Tsuki didn’t know that.

The Omega had more than one just money reasons to lie to Tsukishima. Roppi was having a hard time feeling safe while the blond was home. The paranoia was getting the better of him. His gut was telling him that he already knew the truth. That the person who raped Hachimenroppi all those months ago was indeed Tsukishima. He couldn’t ignore this notion anymore. When Roppi stopped to fully look at his situation and the state of events that happened, things were starting to make sense. Roppi’s suppressants went missing because Tsuki stole them while he was in the bathroom. Tsuki knew Roppi was on his heat. Tsuki would have noticed Roppi didn’t lock his window. Tsuki had liked Roppi for a long time so he had the perfect motive for it. If Roppi became impregnated, then he’d have no choice but to rely on someone else. And that night in shining armor came in the form of Tsukishima.

Everything just seemed too perfect for the blond Alpha.

Roppi had tried to ignore it. The blond wasn’t nearly smart enough nor malicious enough to come up with such a devious plan. There was no way Tsuki could do something like that. But Roppi couldn’t believe that anymore. Everything just seemed two coincidental. His instinct was telling him something was very wrong with his relationship. He had no evidence. No suspicious behavior to dictate this decision. Roppi had nothing but his instincts guiding him.

Roppi decided he had to know. He hoped—he prayed—he wouldn’t find anything. If his suspicion was ill-put, he would confess to Tsuki. The blond would forgive him. He knew he would. Him snooping would be of no consequence.

So long as he didn’t find anything.

Roppi came home early. His last class of the day had been canceled. Instead of telling and waiting for Tsuki, he went home. Tsuki’s last class ended at 11:15a.m. The Omega had twenty-five minutes before then. It would typically take Tsuki twenty minutes walking back so Roppi, theoretically, had plenty of time to search.

The first place Roppi checked was the closet. Tsuki had put boxes on the top shelf. He said it was nothing but books but since Roppi had the ‘no 20lbs’ rule, the raven couldn’t have checked. Roppi grabbed a step ladder and stared down at the boxes. He opened them and revealed books. They were golden leafed books of old American classics, like The Tale of Two Cities, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, and The Three Musketeers. Roppi was awestruck that Tsuki had such expensive books. They were beautiful.

Roppi closed the boxes and went upstairs. Next place was Tsuki’s bedroom. The blond didn’t like Roppi going into his room without him. He said it was for privacies sake, but Roppi found that suspicious now that he stopped to think about it.

He went to the blonde’s room. He checked anywhere someone wouldn’t want something found. He looked under the bed, looked under the mattress itself. Roppi honestly wasn’t sure what he was looking for. The man didn’t take pictures. He didn’t use condoms or had a particular cologne. The only thing that could incriminate Tsuki was the clothes he wore. But even then, if Tsuki was the perpetrator, would he truly be so dumb to keep them?

Roppi didn’t know. Even if Tsuki was his rapist, he may have no proof to collect still. The situation was seeming quite hopeless. But Roppi couldn’t let it lie. He had to at least say he tried to find the truth. Because if he found nothing, then he’d have to ask Tsuki and the blond would never admit to such an atrocious act. But if Roppi found nothing then he would never ask. He could sleep easy knowing he tried and couldn’t find anything. He could accept that there was nothing to find because Tsuki didn’t do it. He just had to rule out the possibility.

He went to Tsuki’s closet. There were two boxes on the ground. He opened them and saw that they were filled with Tsuki’s shoes. He found a pair of hiking boots. His stomach clenched.

**_‘The man had steel-toed shoes. Hiking boots aren’t the same thing. If…you try to hike in steel-toed, you’d wear yourself out. So..So…’_ **

Roppi stood and looked at the top shelf. He saw a box up there. He reached up and tugged. The box wasn’t that heavy. He pulled it down, resting it on his head. He got a better grip on it and set it down on the floor.

He opened the box. His blood immediately went cold. His eyes stretched wide with horror as his hands started to shake.

“R-Roppi-san!”

He heard Tsuki’s voice but couldn’t move. Fear held his chest and froze his form.

“Roppi-san? Delic-nii was go-going to give us a ri-ride home, remember? Wh-why didn’t you tell me you-you didn’t have class? One of your cl-classmates told me—”

Tsuki’s stopped talking for a moment.

“Roppi-san? Are you in my-my room?”

Roppi hadn’t closed the bedroom door. The hinges creaked slightly as it opened more.

“Roppi…”

Roppi looked over his shoulder. In his hands was a black sweater. Said sweater had a huge tear in it across the chest. a tear that matched the one Roppi had created on his rapist’s sweater with his knife.

He looked at Tsuki with a look of utter betrayal. Tears dotted his eyes as he started to shake.

“Tsu-Tsuki, what is this?” Roppi asked in a voice that was so small, it was a wonder how Tsuki heard him.

“Wh-what do you mean? It-It’s my old-old sweater.”

“Old-old—bullshit!”

Roppi stood, sweater in one hand as he glared at Tsuki. The blonde’s eyes stretched wide as he jolted.

“Bullshit! Bullshit! I knew it! I fucking knew…” Roppi fell way into sobs as he reached one hand up to rub his eyes.

“Roppi-san, what are you—”

“Was it fun? Having me rely on you? You broke me down like this and got the satisfaction of being my savior?”

“What-what are you talking ab-about?”

“Don’t fucking play dumb with me! You knew! You knew I was on my heat! You knew I didn’t lock my window that night! It was way too convenient that my suppressants just happened to go missing that day before! You stole them while I was in the bathroom! I know you did! Then you played this ‘confuse who the baby-daddy is’ bullshit to take advantage of my trauma! I was traumatized, and you used it to your advantage to get what you finally wanted!”

“I—”

“I’ve known you liked me for a long time! I realized it during our first year!”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide. “You knew? And-and you pretended not to?!”

“The moment you realized I was too prideful to become an Alpha’s bitch was when you decided to take things in your own hands!”

“I would never—”

“You have the motive! The opportunity! And now I have the evidence!” Roppi threw the sweater on the ground in front of his feet. “That night, I managed to get my knife! I cut his fucking shirt open! He was wearing a black sweater just like this! You can’t fucking sit here and tell me it’s a coincidence!”

“No, Roppi-san, it is!”

“If I take a paternity test, and you’re the father then that’s irrefutable proof you did it!”

“Of course, the test could come up with me as the father! That was the point of us sleeping together!”

Roppi clenched his teeth hard.

“Ro-Roppi-san, listen to me, please—”

“Why the hell should I?! You’ve done nothing but lie to me this whole—”

“I never lied to you! That-that sweater, I wore that on my hiking trip back in high school! I fell down a hill and got cut by a tree branch! I still have the scar! You’ve seen it from when we-we bathed together, haven’t you? The one across my chest!”

Roppi fell quiet. Tsuki did have a scar on his chest. and his rapist had worn two layers. Roppi didn’t cut the bottom layer of that man’s shirt. It had still been intact but Tsuki did have a scar.

Roppi clenched his teeth. “Why the fuck would you keep this hidden in a box?!”

“It-it’s not hidden! That box-box is full of my u-useless junk that I don’t want to throw away!”

“What the fuck is that?!”

“I have broken toys in there from-from my childhood, Roppi-san!”

Roppi felt his conviction waver. Had he jumped the gun? Had he let his pessimism get the better of him and assumed the worse? Was the gut instinct he was feeling just his trauma-induced paranoia?

Roppi clenched his teeth hard along with his fists. His nails were digging into his palms hard enough to hurt him.

“That’s too fucking coincidental, Tsuki! There’s no fucking way! Why would you take a black sweater on a hiking trip? Why would you keep a useless shit? It’s not like it has significant memories!”

“But it was signi—Roppi-san, please. Just calm down.”

Tsuki took a step towards Roppi. The raven gasped and backed away. Tsuki stopped and put his hands up for calm.

“Roppi-san. I’m not going to h-hurt you.”

“You, you’ve said some peculiar things in the past. Like, no-not hurting me _again_ and things like that. I didn’t think much of it then but—”

“Roppi-san…”

Tsuki hands reached out for Roppi.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Tsuki jolted as his eyes widened.

“Don’t touch me! Stay away from me!” Roppi backed away. He hugged himself tightly as tears freely flowed from his eyes. “How could you do that to me?! You were my only friend! I-I trusted you!”

“I’m telling you, I didn’t—Roppi-san, my-my brother’s have photos from that hiking trip. I can show you—”

“Of course your brothers will fucking vouch for you! They’re your family!”

“Roppi-san, please! I would never do that to you!”

“How could you?! How could you…” Roppi fell away into sobs. “I trusted you…I…”

“Roppi-san, I’m telling you! I didn’t do it!”

Roppi shook his head. Of course, Tsuki would never admit it. Roppi would never get the truth out of him.

Roppi walked past Tsukishima to the door.

“Wait, wh-where are you going?” Tsuki followed.

“Like hell I can stay here!”

“Wha—but where will you go?!”

“Anywhere so long as it’s away from you!”

“Wait!” Tsuki grabbed Roppi’s arm.

 “NO!” Roppi’s scream tore through his vocal cords.

He pulled away from Tsuki violently. The blond released with a gasp while the raven slammed his back into the wall.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”

“Roppi-san, please—”

“Just stay away!” Roppi slunk to the floor as he lost all strength in his legs. He hugged himself as tightly as he could. “Stay away, stay away!”

“O-okay! Okay!”

Tsuki backed away. Roppi looked up at him as the blond put his hands up in surrender.

“I-I’ll leave. I’ll leave, Roppi-san. Just…please don’t go an-anywhere. You have nowhere else to go and-and with a baby…Just please. I’ll leave, and I won-won’t come back until you say so.”

“I’ll never say so…” Roppi glared at him with pure hatred.

Tsuki’s expression twisted with sorrow. Roppi saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard.

“Okay.” Tsuki said. “Okay.”

Tsuki turned around and headed towards the stairs.

“Roppi-san, just please don’t go anywhere. The-the baby is-is priority, okay?”

Roppi didn’t respond. He just glared at Tsuki. The blond turned the corner to go down the stairs.

As soon as the blond was out of sight, Roppi rushed to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. He then grabbed his dresser and pulled it. A burst of adrenaline helped him move the heavy item in front of his door. Roppi then ran to his bed—a bed that Tsugaru had bought him, so he didn’t have to sleep on the floor while pregnant—and dived under the blankets. He hugged the comforter around himself tightly. He panted heavily into his pillow as he sobbed.

A part of him wanted to believe Tsuki. He wanted to believe the hiking trip story. But he couldn’t. His logical mind told him he couldn’t. There were too many things that pointed to Tsuki being the rapist. He had motive and opportunity. He had a piece of clothing that represented the one that was worn when he was attacked. And Tsuki was possibly the father. If Roppi were to take a paternity test and see Tsuki was the father, then that could count as a confirmation.

_“Of course, the test could come up with me as the father! That was the point of us sleeping together!”_

Roppi grabbed handfuls of his own hair as he sobbed.

**_‘I don’t know. I don’t know anymore!’_ **

* * *

 

“Tsuki? What are you doing here?” Delic asked as he held the door open for his little brother.

Tsuki didn’t not look okay. He looked like he was about to cry with a solemn expression across his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I—Ro-Roppi-san and I had a fight and-and…”

“Well, come on in. Explain everything.”

Tsuki obeyed, taking his shoes off. The two went inside. Tsugaru was sitting down at the dining table. Delic and Tsuki joined him. The doctor put his book down to give Tsuki his full attention.

“So, what happened?” Tsugaru asked, obviously having heard the blond from the door.

“I…R-Roppi-san…” Tsuki grabbed the hem of his scarf hard. “Roppi-san thinks I-I’m the one who raped him…”

Delic’s eyes stretched wide. As did Tsugaru’s. The two were obviously not expect that. Tsuki had never been do with conflict so him and Roppi could have had a simple fight about anything. Maybe the baby was brought into question. But this…

“The hell is that?!” Delic jumped to his feet, looking absolutely appalled. “Why would he even think that?!”

“I…Because I’ve liked Ro-Roppi-san for such a long time. He-he says I stole his suppressants and I-I knew his window was unlocked.”

“That’s fuckign stupid! Why would you steal his suppressants then offer to get him a new set?!”

“I-I don’t know. I…I didn’t bring that up. He was—he was just so distraught. I could-couldn’t get two words in.”

“Does he have any other reason to suspect you?” Tsugaru asked.

Tsuki looked at him. “Yo-you know my junk box?”

“Yeah.” Delic cocked a brow.

“Re-remember my hi-hiking trip back in high school? I t-tore my black sweater really bad.”

“Of course, we do!”

“You had to get 22 stitches because of that log.”

Tsuki nodded. “He-he found my sweater in my junk box. He said he—the night he was attacked, he managed to c-cut his attacker’s sweater. His swe-sweater was black.”

Delic’s eyes widened. “Oh no. No, no, no! That’s not right!”

Tsuki clenched his fists.

“We can show Hachimen-san your medical report of the incident.” Tsugaru stated.

“He said since you’re my bro-brothers, then of course you’ll v-vouch for me.”

“…He’ll probably think that Tsuga-Nii fabricated the report because he’s a doctor.” Delic said.

Tsuki’s brows furrowed.

“Is he still at the house?” Tsugaru asked.

“As-as far as I know. I t-told him I’d leave, so he didn’t hav-have to. He doesn’t…have anywhere else to go so I h-hope he won’t leave.”

“Maybe we should check on him…” Delic started.

Tsugaru shook his head. “If he is as distraught as I think, us ‘checking on him’ will be seen as a threat against his well-being.”

“Well, what are we going to do?!” Delic looked at his brother. “We can’t let this stand! Tsuki did nothing wrong!”

“It-it’s not Roppi-san’s fault.” Tsuki started.

“I know it’s not! The poor guys been through the ringer because of this shit-fuck serial rapist! But that doesn’t mean—actually, that’s a valid point! You have alibi’s for half of the raping’s around town! There’s no way you could have done it!”

“I…I don’t think Roppi-san think I-I’m the serial rapist. Or-or maybe he does. I-I…I don’t know…what he’s thinking…”

Tsuki clenched his teeth hard.

“Tsuki can alibi out. You were living with us and because Roppi triggered your rut, you were home all fucking day.”

“However,” Tsugaru started, “Theoretically, we cannot alibi for him. The walls are soundproof, and we did not see him once he entered his room. He could have slipped out while we were not looking.”

“But we checked on him before we went to bed.”

“Tsuki would need a concrete alibi for when Hachimen-san was raped.” Tsugaru looked at Tsuki. “Do you know when that was? Did he tell you?”

Tsuki shook his head. “He…He doesn’t t-talk about it.”

“We have to do something, Tsuga-Nii!” Delic growled. “This is bullshit! We can’t let Tsuki go to jail for a crime he didn’t commit!”

Tsuki jolted. The notion of going to jail as the serial rapist hadn’t even crossed his mind. Fear pooled in his chest.

“I do not think Tsuki will go to jail. Hachimen-san did not report the incident when it happened. Even if he were to call the police, they would question why he waited so long to report this crime.”

“He’s a rape victim though. They would understand why he wouldn’t report it.”

“But because he did not report him, they have no case. And we can alibi away the sweater with the photographs and video of the event. Although, Tsuki did not help his case by making him a possibility as the father.”

Tsuki jolted. “I-I-I just wanted to-to help him! He-he was so scared about be-being pregnant! He di-didn’t have any options to get-get rid of the baby or abort! And b-because I didn’t find him till five in the af-afternoon, he couldn’t get the-the morning after pill. He was so-so scared and upset and he was f-feeling cornered! I just thought…if it was possible that I was the f-father, the corner wouldn’t be-be so ensnaring.”

“Admirable, Tsuki, but that does incriminate you. If you were able to plan so maliciously—”

“We both know Tsuki’s not like that!” Delic yelled. “He can’t even watch porn without feeling guilty! There’s no way he could rape someone and then act like nothing happened when he lives with the guy!”

“Yes, we know that. But Hachimenroppi does not.”

Tsuki glowered down at the table. “I should have g-gotten rid of that sweater. It was stu-stupid. Stupid—”

“That sweater saved your life! If it didn’t get snagged on that log, you would have fell off a cliff! It had sentimental value—of course you would keep it!”

“But if-if I hadn’t, this—”

“Tsukishima, you are not at fault here.” Tsugaru said. “Neither is Hachimenroppi. The bastard who hurt Roppi so—he is to blame.”

Tsuki finally broke down. He clenched his teeth hard and closed his eyes tight shut as he started to cry. “What-what am I going to do?”

“…For now, let us leave Hachimen-san be. I shall call him periodically to make sure he is alright. But you should not approach him until he feels safe.”

Tsuki nodded. His chest was so tight with emotions it was hard to breathe. But he nodded as he cried. “O-okay. Okay…”

* * *

 

**VRR VRR**

Roppi’s phone buzzed by his head on the nightstand. Fear gripped him. He was terrified to look. What if it was Tsuki or Delic or Tsugaru? What if they were angry with him and threaten to hurt him for accusing Tsukishima? Roppi had heard plenty of stories of Omega’s claiming to be raped by an Alpha and the whole family threatened the Omega’s life and drove that person out of town like a mob. What if that happened to Roppi? What was he going to do?

Roppi decided to ignore his phone.

**VRR VRR**

It buzzed again. It had to be one of the blondes. Who else would it be? He didn’t give his number out to anyone.

**VRR VRR**

What if it was Rubi or Blue?

The phone echoed with a ringtone as a phone call was being made.

Roppi swallowed hard and leaned forward to look at the caller ID.

**Tsugaru**

Roppi grabbed the phone and ended the call. On his screen, it showed the text messages.

**[I am texting you to verify you are alright. Please respond quickly.]**

**[If you do not respond, I will take your silence as your inability to reach the phone due to self-injury and shall call the police.]**

**(1) missed call: Tsugaru**

Roppi went to the text app. He swallowed hard before typing. **[Im fine. Dont call the police. I dont want Tsuki to get in troble.]**

**_‘What am I thinking? I shouldn’t care if Tsuki get’s in trouble! I—’_ **

The response was almost immediate. **[Thank you. I shall only text you to verify you are alright. I know you may not trust us now, but I implore you, if you fall into a depression and begin to develop suicidal thoughts, go to the hospital immediately.]**

Another message came. **[You are close to term. Your hormones and pheromones are going to be skewered. If suicidal thoughts develop you need not worry about money or consequences.]**

Roppi didn’t respond. Suicide hadn’t even crossed his mind as an option. But wouldn’t that be a horrible dose of irony? Tsuki went through such malicious detail to get Roppi within the palm of his hands and because of Tsuki, Roppi pulled suicide? That would be a horrendous form of just desserts, wouldn’t it?

Roppi shook his head. **_‘No, no. Think of the baby. Think of the baby.’_**

Roppi typed on the phone, **[Okay.]**

He then typed a second message.

**[Did Tsuki go on a hiking trip in high school?]**

This response took longer than before. **[He did. He was taking a video and was not watching where he was going. He fell down a hill. The hill ended in a sudden drop into a river below. However, it was fall so the river had receded and was mostly riverbed. A tree branch on a log snagged Tsukishima’s sweater and caught him before he fell down the ravine.]**

Roppi swallowed hard. **_‘If it was fall then he would have worn a sweater on a hiking trip…’_**

**PING [He had the camera strapped around his neck. It fell off and became caught on a branch farther up the hill from Tsuki. The camera broke, however, the video was still intact. If you wish, we can show you that video and the medical records of the event. Tsukishima had to go to the hospital and get 22 stiches.]**

Roppi didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to respond. He just squeezed the phone and cried.

* * *

 

Tsuki hadn’t returned. True to his word, the blond never showed himself. Roppi still didn’t feel safe though. Paranoia held him fast and caused him to lose sleep. He kept himself locked in his room the first day. He didn’t leave to go to the restroom or go down to eat. Saturday morning, he moved the dresser to use the restroom. He then went downstairs to get food and saw the blond was no where to be found. A quick check of his room showed that the junk box and sweater were still on the floor. Roppi didn’t close the door. He didn’t want to take the chance that Tsuki returned and hid in his room. It was a worthless fear, but his paranoia told him it was rational. He locked all the doors and windows on the first floor.

Sunday came and there was still no sign of the blond. Roppi kept his bedroom door open so he could hear if anyone came up the stairs. He barely slept those few days and when he did it was nothing more than a quick nap.

Tomorrow would be Monday and Roppi would have to go to class. Where he may run into the blond. The thought terrified him. He wasn’t ready to face Tsuki. But he knew he would have to. He had to make a proper end to this relationship. Roppi’s conviction as to whether Tsuki was the rapist or not had wavered but at the same time, he didn’t know who his rapist was. So long as it was _possible_ Tsuki was the culprit, there was no way Roppi could live with him or be around him.

Roppi was going to switch schools and switch towns. He would go back to the GOD if he had to. He couldn’t trust the blond. Never again. He couldn’t trust anyone.

Well, maybe not anyone.

**_‘…Would it be rude of me to ask Rubi if I can stay with him? Is he living in the dormitories at that talent agency? I don’t know…’_ **

Roppi would look into all his options. But for now, he needed sleep. His first class was at 10 a.m. tomorrow and it was bordering on midnight. He had to try and get some rest.

* * *

 

An anxious dream held Hachimenroppi. The same anxious dream he had before he had been raped. A dream that was actually his reality seeping into his sleeping mind. He couldn’t see anything, but he could hear. He heard someone in Tsukishima’s room.

**_‘Tsuki said he wouldn’t come back!’_ **

Roppi gasped loudly and he jolted awake. Someone was in the house. Someone was here. Roppi’s room was illuminated by his lamp, the hallway in front of his door also brightly lit. Roppi reached under his pillow and grabbed his knife before he jumped off the bed.

As he did, someone rushed around the corner of the doorway. Black mask, black sweater, and steel-toed boots.

“You—”

Roppi swung the knife at this man. The man dodged to the side. Roppi swung his leg into his dodge. His knee collides with this man’s collar bone hard. The man groaned but wrapped his arms around Roppi’s swinging leg. The Omega called out in pain as he was raised off the floor.

“Get off me!” Roppi kicked wildly and swung his knife down.

The man reached his hand up and grabbed Roppi’s wrist. He held the Omega’s hand over his head as he slammed Roppi against the bed.

“Fuck you!” Roppi slammed his knees into the intruder’s ribs.

“Fucking stop!” The man yelled.

“Fuck you!”

Roppi was punched in the face. Hard. His vision spun immediately. Roppi tried to punch the man back but he couldn’t aim and missed. The intruder pinned Roppi’s wrist to the bed.

“Let go—get off—agh!”

The man twisted Roppi’s wrist. His bones creaked painfully. He felt like his arm was going to break. He had to let go! The man pried the knife from his hand.

“You fuc—” Roppi’s words fell away into a gasp as the knife was pressed to his neck.

“Behave. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.”

Roppi glared with pure hatred. “Fuck you, Tsuki.”

The man cocked a brow, his brown eyes looking confused. Then he shrugged. “Well, whatever. If you think you know who I am, that makes my life easier. Mean’s I can do what I want without consequence.”

Roppi tried to kick him in the ribs. The man responded by grabbing Roppi by the throat and squeezing. The Omega’s eyes stretched wide as his airway was cut. He couldn’t make noise, not even a gasp. He struggled, kicking and squirming and clawing at the man’s hand.

“Now, you see here, you see here,” the man grabbed Roppi’s wrists and lied down flat against the Omega. He pinned Roppi’s wrists above his head and held his throat with one hand only. “When I fucked you all those months ago, I didn’t know you were off your suppressants. If I had, I wouldn’t have fucked you. “

**_‘Bullshit you wouldn’t have, Tsuki!’_ **

Roppi gasped hard, punching the man’s bicep. His head was getting light and his vision started to dot with black spots.

“You’re so my type but I don’t want to settle down anytime soon. I love Omega’s way too much to sleep with just one. I’ll let you go if you promise not to scream.”

Roppi glared at him before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. He closed his eyes.

The man released. Roppi gasped hard and tried to roll over. The man refused him, sitting on his stomach and holding his arms above his head.

“Now, here’s the problem.” The man continued. “You’re obviously pregnant and I sure as shit don’t want to be a father. I’m not taking the chance that you try for a paternity test since my DNA is in the system. So, what’s gonna happen is, you’re going to come with me. We’re going to visit a friend of mine who’s an underground doctor. We’ll going to get rid of this thing here.” Roppi felt the knife touch the bare flesh of his stomach—his shirt having rode up to allow such.

Roppi’s eyes stretched wide. He coughed hard, his chest heaving to take in air, so he can talk. “You-you can’t be serious—”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

The man tugged Roppi hard and rolled him over on his stomach.

“Wait!” Roppi screamed.

“Shut up or I’ll gag you.” The man pulled Roppi’s arms behind his back.

“Wait, you-you can’t kill my baby! It’s past the legal limit of abortin—”

“Has anything I’ve done been legal? You honestly think I’m worried about that?”

The man pinned Roppi’s arms behind his back. He then shifted, putting all his weight on his hands to keep Roppi from struggling. He sat down on the square of the Omega’s back. He squeezed his knees against Roppi’s side to keep his arms pinned.

“Wait, seriously!” Roppi yelled.

The man shrugged off a backpack and unzipped it. He pulled out a roll of duct tape.

“Tsuki! You can’t be serious!”

“Call me what you want, honey.”

“Tsuki! Stop!”

The man pulled Roppi’s wrists up. He called out as his elbows ached in strain. The duct tape stretched and Roppi felt it against his wrist. The raven began shaking as tears stung his eyes.

**_‘No. No, no, no. Not again. Not this again.’_ **

“Let me go!” Roppi screamed. “The fuck is wrong with you, Tsuki?!”

“There’s that fight again. You really had the most spunk out of all of them.”

“TSUKISHIMA!”

Roppi kicked his legs but it did little good. It couldn’t reach the masked man.

Roppi’s arms were restrained. The man sat up and hopped off the bed. The Omega immediately rolled over and began pulling at his restraints.

“You’re going to tourniquet your wrists if you do that.” The man reached down and grabbed Roppi’s arm.

“Let go of me!” Roppi struggled, digging his feet into the mattress to try and halt himself.

It did little good as the man simply tugged him off the bed. Roppi gasped before rolling so he fell on his knees.

“Stop being a pain.” The man growled. “I don’t want to tie you up more than this but if you keep at it—”

“Look, I don’t plan on taking a paternity test!” Roppi screamed. “I wasn’t going to!”

“Yeah, right. I doubt that Alpha of yours was going to let you stay unless he knew it was his.”

“You fucking—Stop playing dumb, Tsuki! There’s no fucking point to this!” Roppi glared up at him. “I’m not taking a paternity test but that sure as shit doesn’t mean I’m staying with you!”

The man chuckled. “You and your Alpha got into a fight, huh? That explains why he’s not here.”

“Stop—”

“I found out you were pregnant months ago, but because that Alpha was always around, I couldn’t get to you. But I’ve been watching. Waiting. I figured I’d eventually find an opening. But lucky me, you made one for me.”

Roppi glared at him. “You’re a sick fuck. Enough with these charades.”

“Guess you’re right.”

The man reached over and grabbed the duct tape. He shoved Roppi’s shoulder hard. The Omega gasped as he fell back, his head colliding with his nightstand. It wasn’t a hard smack, but it still hurt. He groaned in pain. The man grabbed Roppi’s ankles and tugged. He pinned them together and tucked them under his arm to keep them in a lock.

“Wai—”

The man grabbed the duct tape and stretched the end off the roll. He attached it to Roppi’s ankle and began to ravel it around both feet.

“Seriously, stop this.” Roppi said, tears threatening to spill. “Tsuki. You can’t seriously want to kill our baby.”

“It’s not your baby. It’s my baby. And I’m not ready to be a father, so—”

“You don’t have to be a father then!” Roppi’s voice rose with desperation. “I-I, I’ll raise the baby myself! I’ll leave, and you’ll never have to see you again. I won’t…expose you as the serial rapist. So just…please, just stop this. Don’t…don’t hurt my baby, Tsuki.”

The man looked up at him. He finished binding Roppi’s ankles and dropped the limbs. His heels smacked against the hardwood, although it didn’t hurt. Roppi flinched under the scrutinizing stare.

“What are you willing to do to keep the baby alive?” The man asked.

Roppi felt his stomach flop. What was he willing to do? There were so many answers to that. So many ideas that could make Roppi regret saying anything.

Roppi swallowed hard and closed his eyes tight shut. “Whatever you want.”

The man grinned.

* * *

 

“I always wanted one of my victims to do this for me. But obviously, I couldn’t take the risk of them biting me, even if I threatened their lives. I don’t want to kill the Omega’s I fuck, but if they bit my dick, I might do it out of reflex.”

Roppi didn’t respond. He couldn’t respond. This man’s disgusting cock was sitting in his mouth. Roppi was more preoccupied trying not to vomit. The notion of sucking a cock disgusted him. The smell disgusted him. The taste, the prodding sensation at the back of his throat. It was all just revolting.

“You know, you’re not very good at this.” The man intertwined his fingers in Roppi’s hair, holding his head in place so he couldn’t pull off. “I thought Omega’s would be naturally gifted at sucking dick since that’s all you guys are good for.”

Roppi glared up at him before closing his eyes. **_‘Just hurry up and end this, you sick fuck.’_**

“I don’t think I can come like this. Try and get deeper.”

The man tugged Roppi’s head forward. The raven’s eyes stretched wide as the cock head jammed into the back of his throat and triggered his gag reflex. Roppi struggled hard against him. He managed to get his mouth off and turned his head away to retch.

“Jeez, you’re really not good at this. Can’t even deep throat right.”

Roppi didn’t respond. He was too busy trying to hold back his sobs as tears streaked his cheeks.

“Come on, try harder. Unless you want me to abort your baby.”

Roppi looked up at him with wide eyes of despair. He clenched his fists and swallowed hard. He shifted back between the man’s legs and put his mouth around the tip again.

The man exhaled in ecstasy. “Ho fuck. You’re really not good at this but it’s a nice feeling. So different than pussy.”

 ** _‘Just stop talking.’_** Roppi closed his eyes tight shut as he bobbed his head.

“Move your tongue more. Rub it against the slit of my cock head.”

Roppi wanted to growl but it came out as a pitiful whimper. Roppi pulled his head back and rubbed is tongue against the urethra.

“Yeah, like that! Fuck…” The man bent forward, grabbing handfuls of Roppi’s hair.

**_‘Disgusting. Disgusting. Hurry up…’_ **

Roppi was having trouble breathing through his nose. He wasn’t crying hard, but his nose was starting to swell with his emotions. He didn’t want to swallow because the man’s taste would be in his throat. He didn’t want to do this. Why? Why did Tsuki have to degrade him like this? Roppi rejected him and now he was going to treat him like some sex toy.

Roppi pulled his mouth off. He panted hard and tilted his head down.

“Hey, keep going.” The man pulled Roppi’s hair.

Roppi cringed in pain. “Enough!”

“You don’t get to decide when to stop. Unless, you _want_ me to abort the baby.”

Roppi clenched his teeth, glaring up at him with tear-filled eyes. “You’re an evil fuck. Fucking kill yourself.”

The man chuckled. “I was right to gag you the first time. You’ve got a mouth on you.”

“Fucking—”

“Well, whatever.”

The man pulled Roppi by his hair. Roppi called out in pain before he lost his balance. The man let go and Roppi fell on his back. His arms ached as his full bodyweight sat on them, along with his back where his arms dug into his spine. The masked bastard knelt down on the floor. He grabbed Roppi’s knee and flipped the raven on his stomach.

“Wh—”

“What, you think I’m going to come from a lackluster blowjob?”

Roppi stiffened to the statement. The man pulled at Roppi’s jeans. Roppi began to shake.

**_‘Not again. No…’_ **

“This hole should remember me, right? I’m sure I’m bigger than that Alpha you’ve got.”

**_‘Shut up, Tsuki! Stop trying to sound like someone else.’_ **

Roppi’s ass cheeks were spread, exposing his entrance.

“Nn! No!”

“Now, now. It’s fine, right? If you behave, I’ll count it towards your baby’s life. Aren’t I so kind?”

Roppi was clenching his fists so tight, his hands were beginning to bleed from his nails. His shoulders were stiff, and his teeth were clenched.

 ** _‘It’s alright.’_** Roppi buried his face in the floor. **_‘It’ll be okay. It won’t be as bad as my first time. It’ll be fine.’_** Roppi closed his eyes tight shut. **_‘I’ll be fine.’_**

Roppi felt a pressure against his entrance. His eyes stretched wide.

“Wait! No!”

All action stopped as the front door unlocked. The sound of the doorknob jingling echoed up the stairs and down the hall. The two stiffened and looked up with wide-eyes.

**_‘Who…’_ **

“Shit.” The man jumped to his feet and rushed to the bedroom door.

He slammed the wood hard, locking it.

“The fuck is he doing here at five in the morning?” The man growled.

Roppi rolled on his side to try and sit up. The man saw that and rushed over to the Omega. He wrapped one arm around Roppi’s neck and covered his mouth.

“Mmph!”

“Shut up.” The man pressed himself against Roppi’s back and lied down on the floor with him. His other arm wrapped around his side. Roppi felt the point of his knife against the flank of his belly. “Not a word or else.”

Roppi stared at him from the corner of his eye. Then he looked back at the door.

**_‘Who the hell is in the house? Only Tsuki has the key and he’s right here. Unless he gave it to Delic or Tsugaru.’_ **

“R-Roppi-san?”

Roppi’s blood turned to ice as he recognized the voice on the other side of the locked door.

“Um, I-I, I heard the door s-slam. You’re awake, ri-right?”

**_‘Tsuki?’_ **

“Um, I’m sor-sorry. I said I would-wouldn’t come back, bu-but I did-didn’t grab my school books.”

**_‘Books…That’s right. Tsuki’s first class is at 6:30. If he wanted to make it on time, he would need to stop here by 5:30.’_ **

“I’m-I’m just grabbing them, and a bit of clothes and I-I won’t come back! Please, excuse me.”

**_‘Wait, no. this isn’t right!’_ **

Roppi began to struggle.

“Stop it.” The man growled in his ear.

**_‘This isn’t Tsuki! Wait, I was—I was wrong? I was…’_ **

Roppi heard Tsuki’s feet thudding in the hall towards his bedroom.

**_‘Oh god, no.’_ **

The gravity of his situation hit him. This stranger, this man he had no idea who, was truly his rapist. Tsuki was innocent. Right now, he was being held by the potential father of his child. And the only person who could help him was going to walk out the front door without the slightest clue of the danger Roppi was in.

“Mm! Mm!” Roppi started kicking and squirming.

The man’s grip tightened.

**_‘I was wrong! I was wrong! Tsuki, I’m sorry!’_ **

The edge of the knife dug into Roppi’s skin. “Fucking stop it!”

**_‘Tsukishima, help me!’_ **

Roppi kicked the man’s shin. The intruder wrapped his legs around Roppi’s to pin them. The Omega tried to throw his head back to break this man’s nose. The man pressed his face close to Roppi’s, hugging him close.

Tsuki’s footsteps could be heard passing Roppi’s room. He was heading to the stairs.

**_‘Tsuki, no!’_ **

Roppi thrashed his head violently, hard enough to almost cause himself whiplash. But it was enough to get the man’s hand to slip down slightly. Enough for Roppi to fasten his teeth around the bastard’s hand.

“Ow! You bitch!” The man tugged his hand away.

“TSUKISHIMA, HELP ME!”

“R-Roppi-san?!” The footsteps echoed in a mad dash to Roppi’s door. The doorknob jiggled. “Roppi-san! What’s wrong?!”

“Hel—”

Roppi’s eyes stretched wide as he felt a white hot pain in his side. He gasped loudly, the pain so intense it cut his scream. A quick glance down showed the man’s hand around the hilt of the knife. Said hilt was sticking out of Roppi’s pale flesh. Horror encased Roppi’s being.

**_‘The baby…’_ **

“You fucking bitch.” The man growled, standing up.

Tsuki bashed against the door hard. From the intensity of the slam, he must have body slammed into the wood. The man tucked his faltering erection inside his pants and fixed his fly. Another bash from Tsukishima. The wood of the door creaked. The man grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

Another bash and the door flung open. Standing in the doorway was Tsukishima—the doe-eyed, blond haired Tsukishima. The rapist charged as soon as the door was open. He body slammed into Tsuki, knocking the college boy off his feet. Tsuki called out in surprise. The man dashed past and made a run down the hall.

“Hey, who—” Tsuki looked into the bedroom. His eyes fell on the disheveled Omega. “Roppi-san!”

Tsuki rushed into the room, kneeling before Roppi. His eyes fell on the pale skin of the Omega’s hips. His pants were pulled down to around his thighs, arms bound, ankles bound.

“No, Roppi-san…were you-you raped a-ag—”

“Tsu-Tsu…” Roppi was breathing hard. He was sweating hard, his face soured with pain. “Th-the baby…”

“Oh god…” Tsuki’s eyes fell on the knife in Roppi’s side. “Wha-what do I—do I pull it out? Do I…”

“Don’t…pull it out.” Roppi gasped before swallowing. “I’ll bl-bleed out.”

“Then what do I…”

The blond seemed to realize something as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and put it to his ear. In the next moment, he was spewing off their home address.

“My-my Ome—My roommate! He was stabbed. He-he’s an Omega and pregnant and he was st-stabbed in the side! We need an ambulance n-now. Oh, god, the baby! Roppi-san is bleeding so much! What do I do, I…”

The person on the other line was saying something. Roppi couldn’t hear what was said, nor did he care.

“Tsuki…” Roppi looked up at the blond. “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

The blond jolted. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at Roppi wide-eyed. “N-no. Why are you—you don-don’t need to apologize.”

“I shouldn’t have su-suspected you. This wouldn’t have happened if I…”

“Shoosh, shooh, Roppi-san!” Tsuki dropped the phone on the floor. Tears flooded his red eyes as he rubbed Roppi’s hair out of his face. “It’s okay. You did nothing wrong, Roppi-san.”

Roppi clenched his teeth hard. His head was feeling fuzzy. His eyes ached with fatigue. He wanted to rest his head. Just for a moment, he needed to rest.

“It’ll be okay, Roppi-san.”

Roppi rested his head against the hardwood. It was so cold and felt good against his burning forehead.

“Roppi-san!” Tsuki gripped Roppi’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t fall asleep! Ah, sc-scissors! The duct tape!”

**_‘No, he shouldn’t take the duct tape off. It might have DNA. Tsuki’s DNA will get mixed.’_ **

The pressure around his wrists vanished as the duct tape was cut and pulled away. The same was done to his ankles. Roppi couldn’t be bothered to move his limbs though. It was too much effort for his dreary mind. Tsuki did it for him, lifting the raven up and hugging him close. Roppi cringed and called out in pain.

“S-sorry. I’m sorry! Roppi-san, I’m sorry!” Tsuki hugged Roppi close. “I sho-shouldn’t have—I’m sorry!”

“Why are you…apologizing…?”

“I shouldn’t have kept that stupid sweater! I shouldn’t have gi-given you reason to suspect me! I was supposed to keep you s-s-s-safe and I…”

Roppi couldn’t hear Tsuki anymore. He was so tired. His hands and feet were freezing. He wanted a blanket. He wanted warmth. So, he settled for burying his face in Tsuki’s chest. The smell, the heartbeat. This wasn’t the man who raped him. This was the kind and gentle Alpha who always treated Roppi as a precious treasure.

 ** _‘How could I have ever suspected him?’_** Roppi questioned before his mind went black.

* * *

 

Roppi next woke due to an annoying beeping sound that repeated ever few seconds. He couldn’t sleep with that high-pitched noise. He opened his eyes and was blinded by white light. He screwed his eyes tight shut then tried to open them again. A white roof with florescent white lights greeted his vision.

**_‘Where?’_ **

Roppi turned his head. Someone plastic—or maybe rubbery(?)—was against his cheek and shifted with his movements. The shift made something touch his inner nostrils.

**_‘A…respirator…what are they called? Nasal cannu or something?’_ **

Roppi reached his hand up to touch the object on his face. Pain stung his arm for a moment as something was tugged under his flesh. A quick glance showed an IV drip connected to his inner elbow.

**_‘I’m in a hospital, aren’t I?’_ **

Roppi put his arms down against a relatively comfy bed and pushed himself to sit up. His side and the underside of his stomach lit with white hot pain. He called out in pain before gasping. He wrapped his arm around his stomach on reflex and fell back against the mattress. Something tugged off his index finger and the incessive beeping turned into an ear-piercing screech that _wouldn’t stop_.

Immediately, three people rushed in. One was a nurse in blue scrubs, one a doctor in a white coat, and the last a wide-eyed blond with a white scarf.

“Tsuki…” Roppi muttered.

“False alarm!” The blond doctor called.

“You gave us a scare, Hachi-san!” The male nurse said, rushing over. He picked up the clasp and gripped Roppi’s hand gently. He put the device back on Roppi’s index finger.

“Sorry…”

“Roppi-san!” Tsuki leaned forward on the bed. “Are yo-you okay?”

“What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I…” Roppi paused to think.

And with that, the horrible memories came rushing back. Everything that happened last night. The sexual assault, the horrifying truth that his attacker wasn’t Tsuki, and the debilitating pain of getting stabbed. Stabbed in the side.

Roppi gasped and jolted forward. “The baby—Krgh!”

The Omega cringed in pain as his whole stomach lit with pain.

“Roppi-san, do-don’t move! You-you’ll tear your stitches—”

“No, the baby!” Roppi reached out and grabbed Tsuki’s shirt tightly. “Please tell me the baby’s okay! It didn’t—he didn’t kill my—not my baby!”

“It-it’s okay, Roppi-san! It’s okay.” Tsuki sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Roppi in a hug. “Th-the baby’s fine. She’s in an in-incubator right n-now. But she’s okay.”

“Incuba—wait, you said she?”

Tsuki smiled down at Roppi, happy tears in the corner of his eyes. “Yeah. We have a baby girl, Roppi-san.”

Roppi felt tears rise. He looked over at the nurse; at the doctor. The doctor he recognized as Tsugaru. “What happened? I need the details! I was only eight months along! I—”

“It is alright, Hachimen-san.” Tsugaru said. “We had to perform an emergency c-section. The attacker cut the outer layer of your womb. The baby was not in immediate danger, but the development of the infant would have put strain on the wound and it would have eventually torn completely through. Your baby is premature and so she had to be incubated, but she is a fighter. Her condition is stable.”

“Emergency c-section? So…wait, how long have I been out then?”

“Two days. It shall be three days in,” Tsugaru raised his arm and checked his wrist watch. “Two hours.”

“Three days…And…um,” Roppi swallowed hard, “I’m assuming a police report has been filed.”

Tsugaru nodded. “There has been. Now that you are awake, I shall have a call placed so they can take your statement.”

Roppi nodded. “O-okay. Tsuki’s…not in trouble, right?”

“N-no.” Tsuki said, “I-I already gave my-my statement. They ju-just need your side of it.”

“You sure they don’t suspect you?”

“It-it would be hard-hard for them to suspect me when I was in two pl-places at once with the vic-victim as witness to that.”

Roppi nodded. “Once I give my statement, they’ll know you’re not a suspect.”

Tsuki nodded. Roppi swallowed hard before he made eye contact with the blond.

“Tsuki, I’m sorry. I—”

“No.” Tsuki put a hand up to stop him.

Roppi’s eyes widened. He didn’t even want to accept his apology?

“You did nothing wr-wrong, Roppi-san.”

“Nothing—I did, though! If I—”

“You were r-right, though. Ev-everything was too convenient. I-I did have motive and opp-opportunity. I-I think if the positions were re-reversed, I would have been-been paranoid too.”

“But it was all coincidences! I should have looked at the facts!”

“Circumstantial evi-evidence is still evidence. I’m n-not going to blame you for suspecting me wh-when any-anyone could have been the serial rapist. It’s no-not your fault.”

Roppi clenched his teeth hard. He wanted to yell that he was at fault. Tsuki should blame him for everything. He should chastise Roppi for being so reckless with their child. Tell him Roppi had a horrible personality that needed fixing because that paranoia was unacceptable.

But Tsuki was never going to blame him. For whatever reason, the blond was going to forgive him and love him just the same as before.

Roppi didn’t deserve Tsuki’s love. The Alpha was too kind. Too gentle. He truly loved him, and nothing would change that. No matter how rude or hateful Roppi was. Tsuki would always love him.

And that realizations made Roppi cry. He wasn’t sure if they were tears of joy or just a flood of dormant emotions that finally came to the surface. He didn’t know. He didn’t have the brain compacity to figure that out right now. Roppi tilted his head down and cried into his hands. Tsuki wrapped his arms around Roppi once against and held him close. He rubbed his head against Roppi’s, his hand finding purchase in his black locks.

Roppi accepted Tsuki’s kindness. It was more than he deserved but he wanted affection more than anything right now.

* * *

 Roppi let out a breath of relief as the door closed. The policemen had just left. Thirty minutes of invasive questions finally came to an end. After explaining the circumstances Roppi had been in eight months ago, the cops first question was why Roppi didn’t report the incident. The Omega was loathed to explain he didn’t see a point when he was just one of many. The cops then asked Roppi to take a paternity test for his child. If the baby was his rapists, then it could be the only DNA trace on the investigation. It could help them finally catch the serial rapist. Roppi declined. He had to speak with Tsuki on it first. The police pushed him to reconsider, in which Tsugaru stepped in as his doctor to let the officers know not to aggravate his patient. The cops left looking quite peeved with Roppi’s decision.

Now that the police were gone, Tsugaru left the room and Tsuki stepped in.

“Hey, are you o-okay?” Tsuki asked. The blond stepped up to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

“…No, not really.” Roppi looked at Tsuki.

“T-they’re just doing their job.”

“I know. I’m not upset at them.”

“…Then wh-what’s wrong?”

“…Tsuki, would you…be against taking a paternity test?”

The blonde’s eyes widened. “I…I thought we…weren’t—”

“I know. I know I didn’t want to. But now…I’m terrified that the baby is really…his. I can’t…I don’t want to live fearing my own daughter. I have to know.”

“But what if it is h-his? How are you going to live k-knowing it’s his?”

Roppi felt tears sting his eyes. “I know my logic is stupid! But I want the baby to be yours. The baby…She has to be yours. If she isn’t, I don’t know if I can love her.”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide right before his expression furrowed with sorrow. He looked like he was about to cry at the statement. That look made Roppi want to cry too. He clenched his teeth hard and clenched his blankets hard. His heart monitor spiked in activity.

“Okay.” Tsuki said. “Okay, Roppi-san. Let’s-let’s do it.”

Roppi nodded, crying quietly. “Thank you.”

Within the next hour, Tsugaru arrived to take a blood test from Tsukishima. In the next eight hours, Tsugaru returned with the test results in a closed folder. He held it out to Roppi. The Omega took it. His hands were shaking. He was scared, beyond terrified to see the results. What if the baby wasn’t Tsuki’s? It made the most sense. His rapist was a whole two days before Tsukishima. Even if it was in the same week, it made the most sense that the baby belonged to the stranger he didn’t know.

“I shall give you a moment alone.” Tsugaru said.

“Thank you, Nii-san.”

The doctor left the room.

Roppi’s hand was shaking.

The blond placed his over Roppi’s. The Omega jolted to the contact and quickly looked up at Roppi.

“Together, okay?” Tsuki smiled at him warmly.

Roppi swallowed hard but nodded all the same. With Tsuki’s hand over Roppi, the two flipped the folder open. Roppi scanned the page quickly, looking for the part that stated it was a match. Said thing was at the bottom of the page.

Roppi started to sob.

Tsuki chuckled softly. He put his hand on Roppi’s head and pulled the raven close, so their temples touched.

“Those are happy tears, right?” Tsuki asked.

“I’m just…I’m relieved. I don’t know how to describe it _hic_.”

Tsuki kissed Roppi’s temple as he put the folder down—displaying the prominent box that said Tsuki’s blood was a 98% match to the new baby girl.

Roppi breathed in deeply and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at Tsuki with an expression that confused the blond. On one end, he was smiling which meant he was happy. But at the same time, his brows were furrowed in sorrow.

“Now that we know,” Roppi stated, making eye contact with the blond, “Claim me, Tsukishima.”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide. “What?”

“Claim me as your Omega. Since the baby’s yours, you can legally claim me without having to pay for the tags. I’ll pay for the registration. So, it’ll be no headache for you. You just have to sign the paperwork.”

“Wait, Roppi-san, wait.” Tsuki put his hand over Roppi’s. “You were t-the one who said you did-didn’t want to be mated for a shallow reason like a-a baby.”

“I know what I said. But don’t worry about that. Right now, this is what I want.”

“Roppi-san, no.”

Roppi’s eyes widened. “You don’t want me?”

“It’s not that.”

“Why?! Is-is it because I couldn’t trust you?”

“No, that’s not—”

“I’m sorry, Tsuki! I-I trust you now! I know better now so—”

“Roppi-san, no!”

Roppi flinched. Fear made his heart clench. His heart monitor accelerated enough to make Tsuki worry.

“Shoosh, no. I didn’t-didn’t mean to yell. I’m sorry. But Roppi-san, please, stop and think about-about what you’re asking. You said you didn’t want-want to be mated unless we knew we loved each other.”

“You still love me, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do. That hasn’t changed. But wh-what has changed is you.”

Roppi stiffened. “What do you—”

“Roppi-san, you’re a prideful person. W-we both know that. You have high morals and are self-suff-sufficient. We had an hour-long conversation of how-how you didn’t want to be mated unless the love was real. And right now, th-this. This isn’t real love.”

Roppi’s eyes stretched wide.

“I’m not saying your love is fake! I-I’m saying, you’ve been through-through a traumatic experience. You’re feeling vu-vulnerable and scared. Once-once you’re out of the hospital, then tell me you want to be mated. But for now, let’s just-just be happy that you’ll have nothing to do with that-that man again.”

Roppi swallowed hard. Then he chuckled. He tilted his head down as he laughed softly. “When did you get so smart? I’m supposed to be the one who comes to logical conclusions.”

Tsuki just chuckled. His kissed Roppi’s forehead before bumping noggins with him. “Roppi-san, I love you. And I-I would love nothing more for you to return my feelings. But…”

“But it’s not fair to you if I say I love you because I’m scared.”

“That’s right. Thank you for-for understanding.”

“I’m sorry. I…jumped a gun again, didn’t I?”

“It’s okay. I-I’m not mad or any-anything.”

Roppi nodded. “Tsuki…do you still love me? Even though I…hurt you?”

“Of course, I do.”

“How can you forgive me so easily?”

“I was ne-never angry at you, Roppi-san. There’s nothing to forgive.”

“But I—”

“Your suspicion was ill-placed, but your dete-detective skills were on par. I…really incrim-criminated myself.”

“All you did was love me. That’s not—”

“But I…I had to have-have done something to make you think I was that-that vile. I don’t-don’t remember doing anything but-but your suspicion, there had to have been-been a reason.”

“…Tsuki…”

“I’m not angry. I could never h-hate you for what hap-happened. I love you. I’ll always love you. Th-that won’t change.”

“Even if I become hateful?”

“Even if you decide to move to the mountains and become a hermit.”

Roppi swallowed hard. He closed his eyes to keep his tears from falling. “You’re…so mean.”

Tsuki jolted. “Wha—how am I mean?!”

“Be-because you’re…you’re too kind to me.”

“Pah—wha—Roppi-san.”

Roppi chuckled. “It’s true. You’re just so kind to me. You tear down all my barriers like they’re nothing.” Roppi brought his hands to his face to rub his eyes. “You’re just too kind.”

Tsuki kissed Roppi’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I love you, Roppi-san. I’ll do anything for you.”

* * *

 

That’s right, Tsuki would do anything for Hachimenroppi.

But first and foremost, he would do anything for his love.

Tsukishima sat on a wooden crate. He was flipping a matchbook open and close, while the other was propped against his knee, holding his chin as he waited in boredom. He sat inside of a warehouse, one that was owned by his father’s company. It was purely for storage use and was only used by the company every ‘T’ days. Today was a Friday so no one would be coming around—especially not at 11 o’clock at night.

One week had passed since Hachimenroppi was hospitalized. Because the paternity test showed it was Tsukishima’s, the police had no leads on the serial rapist. The person who attacked Hachimenroppi was still at large. There hasn’t been another report of sexual attacks since. More than likely, the man was going to keep his head low. He couldn’t move around freely with people now looking for an attempted murderer, as well as a rapist.

Who knows, maybe he would skip town soon. That would be the best outcome for Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi. If the man was gone, Roppi wouldn’t have to sleep in fear anymore. He’d be safe in this city. Safe enough to finish school. Once summer came, they could figure out their living situation. But they still had one more month.

This was the worse time for Roppi to be out of school. It was almost finals week and Roppi was going to be hospitalized for the next month. Since his womb was damaged, he wasn’t supposed to move around for long distances. The most Tsugaru allowed was a trip to the restroom. He hadn’t even been allowed to see his baby yet. The incubator couldn’t be moved and Roppi couldn’t go down to the child’s ward to see her. Tsugaru said the baby should be out of the incubator in another two or three weeks, but that time was torturous for the raven who wanted nothing more than to see his baby.

None of this would have happened if that rapist didn’t exist.

“Hey.”

Tsuki looked up. A man with black hair that was slicked back walked into the warehouse. He wore a blue scarf and a pair of sunglasses, even though it was night. He had a vicious grin on his lips as he walked up to the blond.

“Now, before you say anything, I know I wasn’t supposed to stab your Omega.” The man said, smiling smugly with his hands up in nonchalant defense. “But I threatened to do so if he screamed and he screamed. I did it out of reflex. But hey, I know how to aim. I missed that kid of yours and any important organs, so he’ll live just fin—”

The man was squirted in the face with a clear liquid. He stopped walking and backed away, spitting out some of the liquids that got in his mouth. He sputtered in shock before rubbing the liquid with his sleeve. It tasted like vodka but didn’t smell like it.

“What the fuck?!”

The sound of a match swiping against the match book sounded. The man’s eyes stretched wide.

“What are you—”

Tsuki threw the lit match on the man. His eyes stretched wide before the right side of his body became a plume of flames. He screamed, the right side of his face and right arm being encased in white-hot agony. He fell to the concrete and rolled, bashing his arm on the floor to try and put it out. He patted his face rapidly.

Tsukishima stood. He picked up a bucket that sat on the box with him. He swung the bucket out towards the burning man. Water sprayed out and landed on him. He was put out immediately.

The man panted heavily, holding his face in pain. He glared up at Tsukishima was utter rage.

“See, Izumii-san, if you had stuck to the plan, I wouldn’t have had to do anything. You were supposed to scare Roppi-san, maybe rape him once. But you nearly killed him and my baby. That wasn’t the fucking deal, you Omega-crazed junky.”

“You fucking bastard!”

“Oh, shut up. Be happy I don’t actually kill you. I don’t know how to make a body disappear; that’s the only reason I’m not slitting your throat right now.”

Izumii glared at him with pure hatred.

“Here.” Tsuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He threw it on the ground in front of Izumii. “Take this money and get yourself to an underground doctor. You can take yourself to the actual hospital but not the one here. Roppi-san’s in the one here and I’m not taking the risk that you’ll actually target him. He is your type, after all.”

“What the fuck, you piece of shit! All this for a shitty fucking Omega! We’re—”

Tsuki swung his foot out and kicked Izumii in the jaw. He called out in pain, holding his charred flesh.

“Roppi-san is my Omega. I love him and sure as shit, I’m not letting you put your hands on him again.”

“What love? You wouldn’t sic a rapist on someone you love!”

“Like you’re one to talk. You rape all those Omega’s because you love Omega’s, right?”

Izumii glared at him but said nothing.

“Just take yourself to the hospital.” Tsukishima walked past him. “And of course, you’re silence buys my silence. Wouldn’t want everyone knowing you’re the serial rapist, now would you?”

Tsuki heard Izumii growl. The rapist knew his hands were tied. Tsuki chuckled at the thought as he walked out of the warehouse.

That’s right. Hachimenroppi’s suspicions were right. Tsukishima was the one who raped and impregnated the Omega all those months ago. He did have the motive and the opportunity, and he jumped on the chance. It was a haphazard idea that wasn’t really planned out properly. Once Tsuki realized he could rape Roppi, he created a scenario that would work out for him. He knew the MO of the rapist thanks to Tsugaru’s friend and Delic had voice tuners that Tsuki could wear around his neck.

Stealing Roppi’s suppressants was his first step and he did it exactly when Roppi said he did—while Roppi was in the bathroom right after their dinner date. He stole them and immediately threw them away in the dumpster behind Roppi’s apartment.

He knew the logistics of the serial rapist case. He knew he could get away with it so long as he had the same clothes and chauvinist speech pattern. And he disposed of the evidence the next day. The night he left Roppi bound and gagged in his apartment, he burnt the sweater in the wood burner stove of Delic’s home. Since it had been October at the time, it wasn’t unnatural to use it. He then went to bed to catch up on some sleep. He didn’t tell Roppi that two of his classes would be cancelled that day. He knew they were cancelled a week in advanced. He had slept in until noon then went to a thrift shop across town to donate his steel-toed boots.

The plan worked perfectly. Tsuki got to sleep with the love of his life—even take Roppi’s virginity! And Roppi came to finally depend on him.

Tsuki loved Hachimenroppi. He was willing to do _anything_ for that love. If he could have started an honest relationship with Roppi he would have. But Roppi was far too prideful. Far too guarded. He was career-oriented, and that vision left no room for romance. If Tsuki had confessed, Roppi wouldn’t have even batted an eye as he rejected him. He didn’t care to shift his plans to try a relationship out.

Tsuki had no choice. He had to do _something_.

That’s at least what Tsuki told himself so he wouldn’t be consumed by guilt.

Tsukishima hadn’t known it was Roppi’s first time. He didn’t know he had already achieved a degree in fine arts. He didn’t know Roppi had so many ambitions and was more than capable of reaching them. Impregnating Roppi had singlehandedly handicapped Roppi’s future.

And on top of that, Tsuki had sic a pervert on Roppi to prove he wasn’t his rapist. Tsuki figured out Izumii Ran was the rapist by accident. He stumbled across Izumii peeping on an Omega’s home a few months back. The two made eye contact and Tsuki saw his face clearly. Nothing happened but three days later, that particular Omega was raped. The man was quite attractive and obviously an Alpha with black hair and brown eyes. Tsuki knew to wear brown eye-contacts because the case file said the rapist had brown eyes. But it didn’t take a genius to past two and two together after such a ‘coincidental’ sight.

The man could easily pass as a Beta since he didn’t have eccentric details like Tsuki and his brothers. The only thing that stood out was a prominent scar down his right cheek over his lips. A scar Tsuki recognized from Delic’s high school year book. Tsuki knew Izumii Ran and realized quite quickly he was the serial rapist. But he didn’t turn Izumii in. Because if Roppi ever went to the police, the heat would be put on Izumii. So long as the serial rapist was still at large, Tsuki was safe.

At least that’s what he thought. Tsuki did his best to autotune his voice to match Izumii’s—since the victims described their rapists of having a deep, growly voice—but it wasn’t an exact replica. Roppi would realize Izumii wasn’t his rapist if he met him. And thus, the only other suspect other than the serial rapist was the only other Alpha that knew Roppi was in heat at the time. So long as the two never actually met, Tsuki’s plan had worked flawlessly.

But Roppi ended up coming to said conclusion anyway. Tsuki didn’t know what he had done to tip Roppi off, but the raven knew. Maybe it was because Tsuki was too possessive at times? He had tried his hardness not the act jealous around Roppi incase his ugly side showed. His efforts were for not, in the end. The amazingly intelligent Omega, who trusted no one, came to the easiest conclusion even though it was the hardest to believe. To think the one person Roppi trust is the one person who would hurt him the most. Roppi was right, the facts were all there. But Tsuki had assumed he had built enough trust that he wouldn’t be suspected.

Roppi, however, had jumped the gun. He assumed Tsuki was the serial rapist and not just _his_ rapist. Because of that, Tsuki was able to prove his innocence by showing him the real rapist. It was easy to blackmail Izumii into his plan. Just his simple statement of seeing Izumii outside of one of the victim’s house would be enough for the police to get a DNA sample off of him. That didn’t mean they would be able to prove Izumii was the rapist, but he would be monitored by the police until the rapist was caught. And thus, the raping’s would stop—proving he was the criminal. Izumii obviously didn’t want that so he agreed to play as Roppi’s rapist for a night.

However, Izumii took it too far. He got overzealous and stabbed Roppi, thoroughly traumatizing his Omega. Being raped was something Roppi could come back from. With Tsuki’s love and patience, they could get through Roppi’s anxiety and grow a proper relationship. But nearly dying, as well as almost losing his baby; Roppi was going to have deep psychological trauma from this.

And it was all Tsuki’s fault.

 Sometimes, the guilt was too much for Tsuki. Sometimes, he wanted to confess everything he did to Roppi. He wanted this burden to be lifted from his shoulders.

But he wasn’t stupid. He knew if he told Roppi anything, the Omega would disappear from his life. And because Roppi was an Omega, it would be near impossible for Tsuki to find him again. As an adult Omega, once Roppi left school, he’d have no form of paper trail to follow. Until he birthed an Alpha—which they didn’t know if the baby would be—or mated with an Alpha, Roppi would remain unregistered to society. Tsukishima would lose _everything_ if Roppi found out.

But now that didn’t matter. Roppi wasn’t going to leave him. The trauma worked in Tsuki’s favor. Roppi was too scared to leave him and the Omega’s own guilt would keep him by Tsuki’s side. He completely trusted Tsuki now. He would go so far as to say Roppi was now dependent on Tsuki. But what if Roppi lost that sparky personality? That logical thinking and ambitious nature. What if the parts of Roppi that Tsuki loved the most were completely destroyed? All because of Tsuki’s love.

But Tsuki had what he wanted. He couldn’t complain. No, he shouldn’t complain. He had the love of his life in his hands! He wasn’t going to let him go and Roppi didn’t want him to let go. Regardless of what happened to Roppi’s personality, they were going to be happy together.

Because Tsukishima truly loved Hachimenroppi. More than anything in this whole world. Even more than the baby they created together.

* * *

 

At least he thought as such. That was, until…

“Do you want to hold her, Tsuki-kun?” Tsugaru asked, holding a delicate baby girl in his arms.

A month pasted since Tsuki’s interaction with Izumii. The rapist didn’t show himself at the hospital, so he must have skipped town to get medical treatment. The baby was officially out of the incubator and Roppi was able to walk around more freely.

Currently, Roppi was sleeping. He had gotten to hold the baby earlier that day. Now it was Tsuki’s turn.

The red-blond swallowed hard as nervousness gripped his insides.

“Um…I-I don’t think I should. Um, maybe I should sit down first?”

Tsugaru chuckled. “It is fine. Just do not drop her.”

Tsuki jolted. “Don’t s-s-s-say something like that!”

Tsugaru chuckled again. He stepped up to Tsuki and held the baby out. “It is fine, Tsuki. Just hold her head up and it will be fine.”

The nervousness was obvious. But Tsugaru didn’t give him time to argue as he basically pushed the baby into Tsuki’s arm. The college student had no choice but to put his arms under the infant. He held her little head in the palm of his hand and tilted the baby up so her head was elevated above her body. She fussed for a moment, waving her arms. But she calmed immediately.

“There you go. She is just a baby. Not a glass ornament.” Tsugaru chuckled.

“Bu-bu-but, she-she just got out of the inc-incubator. She-she-she’s so small.”

“Then you will have to hold her close, will you not? You would not want her slipping out of your arms.”

Tsuki brought the baby against his chest as he stared at Tsugaru wide-eyed. “That’s not funny!”

Tsugaru chuckled still.

Tsuki looked down at the baby. “She really is small. I-I could hold her in one arm.”

“She is much bigger than she was, if you recall.”

“Yeah. She could fit in the palms of my hands a month ago. But she’s still a lot smaller than the other babies.”

“She is premature, Tsuki. She is going to be small her whole life. Hopefully, when puberty hits, your Alpha genes will give her a boost.”

“Pu-pu-pu—that’s so far-far away! We-we haven’t even named her yet!”

“Actually, Roppi came up with a name but he wanted to run it by you first.”

“Wh-what name?”

“Akaime. Spelt with ‘red’ and ‘eyes’.”

Tsuki held back a laugh. “That’s a bit, calling-calling it like the-they see it, don’t you th-think?”

“Well, we will not know if she has red eyes for another few weeks. But you shall have to talk to Roppi about that. I personally like it.”

Tsuki looked down at the baby. “Akaime…It is very…Beautiful…”

Tsugaru smiled. “That is your baby girl, Tsuki. You best cherish her. She might be the only one you get.”

“Eh?” Tsuki looked at his brother. “W-what do you mean?”

“…I have not broken the news to Hachimen-san yet. But the damage to his uterus was a bit more extensive than we originally perceived. With the stabbing and a c-section, the layers to his uterus are very weak now. No amount of surgery is going to change that. Honestly, I believe he may be at risk of a uterus prolapse, but that is worse case scenario. Nothing is for certain, but he should get an ultrasound every six months. And well…in my professional opinion, he will have to get a hysterectomy eventually.”

“Hyster—what’s th-that?”

“A surgery to remove one’s uterus.”

Tsuki jolted. “Wh-wh-why?”

“Again, he is at a high risk for a uterus prolapse.”

“Wh-what’s that even?”

“It is where the muscles and ligaments holding up the uterus become weak and unable to support the uterus anymore. When that happens, the uterus will start falling into the vaginal canal. Since Roppi is a male Omega, a uterus prolapse is far more grotesque and can go for days without notice.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “Oh-oh god.”

“Now Tsuki, do not be hasty. I believe this is a matter of ‘when’ instead of ‘if’, but that ‘when’ could be another twenty years from now. However, Tsukishima, Roppi should not have anymore children. I can state with confidence the baby will most-likely not make it to term. And if it does, he will be putting himself at a high risk of dying.”

Tsuki’s brows furrowed in sorrow. He then looked down at his baby. “So…she’s all we’ll have.”

“I am not saying yes. It is possible that Roppi’s body will recover over time. But I would not put money on it.”

Tsuki nodded. He swallowed hard as he gazed at his baby. Guilt swirled in his stomach. He raised his baby and hugged her to his chest.

“Can-can I take Akaime to Roppi-san’s r-room?”

“Of course. I will escort you.”

With that said, the two blonds made their way up to Roppi’s room. Tsugaru opened the door quietly.

“I will come by later to deliver the news.”

Tsuki nodded. The blond father stepped inside, and Tsugaru closed the door behind him.

A quick glance showed that Roppi was still asleep. Tsuki decided to let him sleep as he went to the chair and sat down. He slouched back so Akaime could rest on his chest. The infant rubbed her little wrists against her eyes before falling still.

Tsuki felt a painful torrent of guilt grip his chest. Tears stung his eyes as the gravity of his crime hit him.

“I’m going to love you forever, little one.” Tsuki kissed the baby’s head. “You and your mother. I’ll love you both like my life depended on it.”

* * *

 

“And whee~~e~!” Delic squealed as he raised Akaime above his head and spun around slowly. The baby laughed happily. He lowered her down to face level. “And whee~~e~!”

Roppi chuckled as he watched the jovial blond. It was surprising to see the womanizer so good with babies. It warmed his heart and made him relaxed knowing that Akaime’s uncles were going to love her to death.

“Here you go, Hachimen-san.” Tsugaru placed a cup of orange juice in front of the Omega.

“Thank you.” Roppi grabbed the cup and took a gulp.

“You’re welcome.”

Roppi looked down at the paper in front of him. Said paper was his report card for the year. A brief email explaining his situation to his teachers exempted him from his finals. His grades didn’t suffer nor improved due to it. He was happy but also disappointed that his GPA suffered a blow. His lowest grade was a B-, which Roppi hadn’t gotten since middle school. A B was still something to be proud about but Roppi knew he was better than that.

“You know, Hachimen-san.” Tsugaru said as he sat down, “your grades are still quite exquisite. You could get into another university in Sapporo.”

“But not an Alpha-based school. Unless I have a 4.0 GPA, I won’t be able to get into a school as elite as the one I’m in.”

“However, the fact that you were able to get into an elite Alpha school shows you are worthy.”

“And the fact that my grade dropped to a 3.2 shows I wasn’t able to handle the pressure of the ‘elite schooling’.”

“You will most-likely have to write a letter as to why you deserve to be administered. I am sure a brief explanation of the events that happened will gain their sympathy.”

Roppi scoffed. “Yeah, cuz nothing speaks ‘I’m worth the space and time’ than a letter saying, ‘I was raped and have a baby’.”

“Shoosh, Roppi~!” Delic hugged the baby to his chest and put a hand against the side of her head, blocking her ear. “Don’t say something like that in front of the baby~!”

Roppi glared at him.

“It was joke. You should be laugh.”

Roppi just glared.

“Funny~ joke!”

Roppi couldn’t keep his composure. He held back his laugh, a small one, and tried not to smile.

“In all seriousness, Hachimen-san.” Tsugaru said, smiling softly. “You need not write a full detail of the events. But simply stating you were hospitalized and needed an emergency c-section shall explain away your missing finals.”

Roppi smiled fell as he looked at his orange juice. “I…Actually, I think I’m going to put school on hold. At least until Akaime doesn’t need constant attention. I’ve got a degree in fine arts so that should help me a bit. So, I’m thinking…when Akaime starts school, I’ll try to go back.”

“That’ll be five years from now.” Delic said. “If you don’t go back, you might never go back.”

Roppi’s brows furrowed. “I know. But…I want to go back. So…I don’t think that’ll change in five years.”

“I would hope not! You _so_ got what it takes to get that degree and having two degrees will help you with so many opportunities for the future! And that’ll help Akaime’s future too!”

Roppi smiled. “Yeah. That’s why…I don’t want to give up on that degree yet.”

The two blondes smiled.

The front door opened. Tsukishima walked through the door. “R-Roppi-san. The-the furniture has been shipped out. It-it should arrive at the new-new place by tomorrow.”

“And your mom said she’d be there to sign for it?” Roppi stood, grabbing his cup of orange juice.

“Her assis-assistant will, yes. When-when we get there, she’ll have mo-movers help me move things around.”

“Okay. I-I think you’ll really like th-the new place, Roppi-san. The-the pictures my mom sent me are rea-really gorgeous.”

Roppi smiled, although there was a ting of sadness to it. “I can’t wait.”

Tsuki copied the sad smile. Roppi broke eye contact to lean back against the table. He took gracious gulps of the orange juice, trying to finish it off before they go.

“Do you guys really have to move so far away?” Delic asked, looking near heartbroken. “We’ll only be able to see you guys and Akaime during holidays.”

“Now, Delic, you and I are going to be quite busy here soon.” Tsugaru stood to chastise the pink blond. “What with your first concert a month off and myself going into private practice, we may not be able to visit even during holidays.”

“That’s why they should stick close! So that when we do get our once-in-a-blue-moon days off, we’ll be able to see them!”

Roppi didn’t say anything, keeping his face in his cup.

“N-Nii-san,” Tsuki said, “I think n-now, for the time being, this is what’s best for us.”

“I know,” Delic looked sad as he stared down at Akaime. “I know it is, but…”

“You’ll see her again.” Tsuki walked over and held his arms out for his baby. “We-we’re not going to en-enstrange her. Promise. We’ll com-come visit as often as-as we can.”

“Just be aware, Tsukishima.” Tsugaru said, walking over to face his little brother properly. “If something goes array, we shall not be able to aid you. You and Hachimen-san are going to have to do this on your own.”

“W-we know. But…until that man is caught, we can’t…”

The three blondes looked at Roppi. The raven didn’t face them. He couldn’t face them.

“We know,” Delic said. His voice came from right behind Roppi. It made the raven jump and looked over his shoulder. The pink blond smiled down at him. “This’ll be good for you three. It’s a fresh start, a new beginning. You’ll have a lot of opportunities out there.”

Delic held the baby out to Roppi. The raven looked like he was about to cry. But he cleared his throat and put his empty glass down on the table. He took the baby from Delic, hugging her to his chest.

“Thank you, Delic.”

The blond smiled. “Of course!”

Delic folded his arms behind his back and leaned in. His lips found purchase against Roppi’s cheek. The Omega jolted and blushed. Delic chuckled and smiled at him warmly.

“Come back and see us, okay? You’re always welcome!”

Roppi nodded rapidly, looking innocent for the first time since Tsuki’s met him. The red-eyed blond chuckled at the sight—although internally, ugly, horrible jealousy was withering in his chest.

“And you!” Delic turned around quick and pointed at Tsuki. The red-blond jolted. “Don’t forget to tell Mom about the baby before you get to Sapporo! If she finds out through her assistant, she’s going to flip her lid!”

“I-I know!” Tsuki stared at his brother wide-eyed. “I…I was going to give her a call on-on the train.”

“Also,” Delic said, “I think you should consider going to speech therapy. With a baby in the picture, your stutter might become a problem.”

“Eh?”

“He is right.” Tsugaru said.

“When Akaime learns to talk, she’s going to learn from you. So, if you stutter, she’s going to stutter.”

“…It would be in Akaime’s best interest.” Roppi said. “I…honestly don’t mind your stutter but Delic has a point.”

Tsuki stared at Roppi. He then cast his gaze down and nodded.

“Come, come.” Tsugaru said, “You three must be on your way. The train will be arriving in an hour.”

“I’ll come pick up the car after my gig tonight!” Delic said. “Don’t worry about the key! I’ve got a spare for it!”

With that said, the group of men went out the front door to the car. Roppi went about strapping Akaime into her car seat in the middle of the back seat. Tsuki said his good-byes to his brothers, hugging them tightly and saying ‘I love you’ to them.

Once Roppi was done, Delic and Tsugaru also gave him hugs. They wished him luck and told him to call if he ever needed anything. The two blondes stepped back to stand on the porch.

“Um, Tsuki,” Roppi started. “I’m going to sit in the back with Akaime.”

“O-Okay, that’s fine.”

Roppi did as he said he would while Tsukishima hopped into the driver seat. The two shut their car doors.

“Hey, Tsuki.”

“Y-yeah?” Tsuki fastened his seatbelt.

“Um, when we…when we get to the new house, I…would like you to mate with me.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “We t-talked about this…”

“I know. But, you know, I think Delic’s right. New start, new beginning. And it’s been two months since we talked about it. I think…I think I’m over my vulnerable stage. I want to do this because…I want to be with you.”

Tsuki’s heart fluttered with happiness. But that happiness brought a torrent of guilt. “L-let’s discuss this more when-when we get to the new place, okay? You-you may change your mind with the new-new setting and that’s some-something we can’t take back.”

“…You’re right.”

Roppi finally fastened his seatbelt.

“Hey, Tsuki.”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For-for what?” Tsuki looked in his rearview mirror to stare at Roppi.

“I’m sorry I’m separating you from your family. They…really love you and I…”

“It’s okay, Roppi-san. If-if I wasn’t certain with this decision, I would-wouldn’t have agreed to it. Moving away from Tokyo is the best fo-for us right now. I truly believe that.”

Roppi made eye contact with him through the mirror. Then cast his gaze to the ground. “Still…”

“I have no regrets, Roppi-san.” Tsuki turned the car on. “None whatsoever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Internet Café’s are as you can guess. They’re café’s that are more like Karaoke room’s, in which they’re soundproof and you get your own personalized room with a computer. The room’s have couches that rival beds and you can book them for overnight stays.
> 
> **Most Japanese schools work with trimesters with only 30 days as summer vacation starting in June or July—If I remember correctly, I could be wrong about the summer vacation months.
> 
> ***Fault by Myrne and Grant, feat. McCall. A MonsterCat release. The other song he was talking about, with the violins, was Trap Requiem by Aspashe X The Trickaz
> 
> ****Hello by Karmin
> 
> *****Runway Walk by Xzibit, feat Young De
> 
> ******Where You Wanna Go by The Nycer ft. Taleen, Jagwa and Iron Snap. The version of the song that’s just Rubi and Roppi is a MEP called Rock Your Body by SEG.
> 
> *******Bad Behavior by Jedward. LET ME TELL YOU: If I knew how to do MMD’s I could have this dance visualized in a heartbeat. But I unfortunately have no clue. I could of course choreograph the dance myself, but that’s a little embarrassing. ^///^ Maybe one day, I’ll do my Roppi cosplay and work up the courage to do it. Or I’ll figure out how to do MMD’s. Who knows.
> 
> And done!  
> Again, I am SO sorry about the length. I didn't want to make another chapter story on top of the 9 projects I've got going so I figured I'd make a one shot. I decided it'd be a bit of a lengthy one but it turned into a VERY lengthy one and I wrote the sequence of events in a way that couldn't be broken up into chapters properly. If you've made it this far, THANK YOU AND CONGRATULATIONS! You finished this beast of a fic.  
> This fic was inspired by a manga I read a while back. Can't remember the name of said manga but it was an ABO where an Alpha and Omega were best friends and the Omega lost his suppressants while his friend was over. They ended up having some forceful sex and were mated. The Alpha apologized but the Omega took the blame since he lost his suppressants. Then we see the Alpha had thrown away the Omega's suppressants and had planned the whole chain of events. And immediately after reading that, my mind saw Roppi and Tsuki in that kind of scenario—following the barely used trope of Tsukishima being a secret yandere. I hope I played that up well enough, what with Tsuki stuttering every other word but when he was talking to Izumii, he spoke perfectly.  
> I plan to do one more rated-R lengthy one-shot, inspired by another manga I read. It won't be a ABO but its got the same level of twisted psychological teasing. Again, AO3 is my no-filter works of fictions. Most of the things I write will be rated-R. And no, I'm not necessarily proud that most of my fics have rape tags but I do my best to write my rapes in a way that's educational (by educational, I mean showing the real trauma and emotional strain such an event causes and the different ways people can handle such an event), and not a hot, sexy fuck scene. If you've ever read Paraiso/Harada, you'll understand exactly where I'm coming from with this.  
> Thank you again for reading this far! Don't forget to comment, kudos and all that junk!  
> I hope to see you in the next one!  
> KCK


End file.
